


I Promise, I'm Different

by EveNz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveNz/pseuds/EveNz
Summary: An incident that happened a year ago has developed a trauma for Omega Choi Beomgyu. Since then, Beomgyu has always avoided every Alpha that comes his way as he would assume that they have ill intentions towards him. One day, an Alpha freshman Kang Taehyun had Beomgyu pinned up against the lockers, mumbling “Mate...” while staring into Beomgyu’s eyes.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 183
Kudos: 476





	1. Past & Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first full fanfic that I am going to write. I always had a lot of ideas but I didn't have much time due to school. Now I am going to make use of this lockdown period to write. I am 20 this year and I'm more of a angst addict instead of smut. But don't worry 'cause I like happy ending :) Hope you enjoy!

_“I’ve finally found you… You’re the one who has that sweet scent, luring all the Alphas in school.” I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and dragged across the school._

**_BANG!_ ** _I was thrown into a foreign place by someone I can’t recognise. My heat is causing me to have lots of side effects. My vision is blurry, my body is not listening to me._ **_RUN!_ ** _That was what I kept telling myself but my inner Omega was submitting to the Alpha in front of me._

_In a matter of seconds, I felt my naked body touching the cold hard floor. I have tried my best to stay awake, I can’t give up now, I have a future ahead of me._ **_I don’t want to be mated like this…_ **

_I may have been crying, I may have been screaming for help, and I may have been raped right then and there._ **_But I do not know._ **

_After an unknown amount of time, I woke up in a full white room with nurses and doctors asking about my condition. At that moment, I realised that even though I have miraclely came out in one piece,_ **_I knew that this is not just a nightmare._ **

_I wished it was a nightmare that is a one-time thing, that I could wake up and get over with. Instead, it has opened a deep wound in my head._ **_Trauma._**

"AHHHHH!!!” I felt a weight on my body that I am oh so familiar with. 

“Yuzi! Is Beomgyu awake?” I heard my mom called out.

“Yes! He is! Wake up Oppa. You are going to be late if you don’t. ” My younger sister Yuzi said while still sitting on top of me.

“CHOI YUZI! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU DON’T HAVE TO JUMP ON ME TO WAKE ME UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK ME ONE DAY!” Even though I have just woken up, the pain in my stomach has shot blood up to my head and I am very much awake and ready to fight. 

“CHOI BEOMGYU! YOU BETTER HURRY!” Another shout from my mom that hints me that I should drag my ass down if I do not want to be nagged again. 

“Heehee. Sorry Oppa. It’s the most effective way to wake you up so I do not regret any of my actions. See you downstairs!” Poof. My sister was running down the stairs before I could say anything else.

I lived with my Alpha dad, Omega mom, and adopted Alpha younger sister Yuzi. Even though Yuzi is only ten years old and we have a big age difference, she has always played a major role in our family. 

It has been 3 months since I have started my studies at Q University as a sophomore in the design major. Drawing has been my passion since young as I was gifted with it. Thus, a small hobby of mine has developed into a dream of becoming a famous artist one day. 

“Choi Beomgyu! Wait up!” Footsteps could be heard running up to me while I braced for the impact. Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin wrapped each of their arms around me causing me to almost lose my balance. The three of us walked side by side into the university.

Yeonjun and Soobin are my best friends at Q University. They have been a huge support for me ever since I transferred here last year. They are Betas soulmates where I have always been the third-wheel in their relationship. 

Soulmates are much more affected by each other’s scent and it is so strong that it could block out all the other scents around you. Soulmates are either between two Betas or between an Alpha and an Omega. As much as I love my best friends and their bond, I do not wish to have a soulmate since I am an Omega and my soulmate could only be an Alpha. Which is not what I want. 

“Beomgyu… Beomgyu!” Soobin’s huge hands are waving in front of my face, snapping me back to reality. 

“Ah sorry. I blanked out for a minute.” I apologised. 

“It’s okay! We will be parting here.” Soobin patted my back while they untangled their arms around me.

“It’s a shame that our school buildings are not close to each other.” Yeonjun pouted. “But we will see you later during lunch! Don’t get into any trouble alright.”

“Right back at you. Cya!” I turned around and walked towards my school building. Ugh, I do really hate morning classes. 

**RING!** The final bell before lunch has rang. Everyone in class is scrambling to pack their bags and leave the classroom. 

“Beomgyuuuu! Could you eat lunch with me today?” My tablemate Omega Han Jisung pleaded with me. 

“Jisung, I’m sorry but I have to reject your offer like always.” 

“You’re always with those Juniors and you’ve never eaten with me, your class-bestie.”

“No matter how cute you look or even if you turn yourself into a quokka, I will never eat with your Alpha.”

“Why not? Minho hyung is a very nice Alpha I swear. He is the kindest Alpha in my eyes.”

“Yes, in your eyes. Because you’re soulmates. Come on, I will have to go now before yeonbin hunt me down. Bye!” I have once again rejected Jisung’s offer and walked towards the cafeteria.

It is not that I hate Jisung’s soulmate, I really don’t. I am just very uncomfortable around Alphas other than my dad and my younger sister. I couldn’t lower my guard for any second around Alphas. 

I stopped by at my locker to exchange my books for my afternoon lessons. I really love my locker which is right beside the cafeteria, it has saved me lots of time during lunch to swap out my things.

Hmm… What is this scent? It smells like grounded coffee beans. Since when did the cafeteria sell such bitter smelling coffee?

Ugh, it is so bitter and strong… I don’t like it.

After I have finished tidying up my things, I was going to close my locker and head out to find my best friends who are waiting for me but then…

**SLAM!** A hand suddenly came behind me and slammed my locker close. I was annoyed for a second as I would not like to pay for a broken locker. I was going to shout at the person behind me but as I turned around, it was as if my heart fell to the floor.

In front of me stood a young Alpha, who is glaring straight into my eyes with his arms beside me, blocking my way out. The smell of bitter coffee enveloped me as I soon realised that it was the scent of the Alpha. It was so strong that I could almost suffocate. 

“Mate…” He said. “You’re my soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to update this au everyday or every 2 days since I have pretty much designed the whole plot already. Bookmark this to be updated! Kudos and Comment if you have enjoyed it 'cause I really need support from you guys to encourage me to write on! Thank you!


	2. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not know what I was expecting but I was immediately pushed away by my Omega and he was running away.
> 
> No… Where are you going? Come back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this past midnight so there may be some errors. I will fix them when I wake up in the morning. I have just completed the full plot of this au and I am really excited to write ASAP. The chapters in the future may be longer than the first few chapters. Enjoy reading this chapter!

“Beep, Beep, Beep…” **ALARM OFF.**

Another day of school, another day wasted. Why can’t the school implement online classes for students like me who are too smart for school? This is what I ask myself everyday when I wake up for school. 

I have lived in a small apartment by myself near Q University. Because I am smart and independent, my Betas parents have not only given me the permission to move out, they are also paying for my rent. Even though my family is not rich, earning an above average income with only one child has made this possible, and I am very thankful to them.

“Hyuka!”

“Taehyunnie!”

I hugged my best friend Huening Kai when we saw each other at the school’s entrance. Huening Kai is my Beta childhood friend and I have given him a nickname, “Hyuka”, ever since we were kids. The both of us have always been in the same school, sticking together even when we were in a different class. 

“Hyuka, I’ve been wanting to ask you. Why did you choose the same major as me? You don’t seem that interested in IT.” 

“Aren’t you happy? We can be together all the time! I am smart enough to pass the exams and if I have any questions I could always ask you!” Hyuka explains himself while jumping around me.

“But…” I was not able to finish my sentence as Hyuka cut in again.

“Also, you know that I am the only one who can melt that ice cold heart of yours right? If I am not with you, you would probably scare everyone away with your Alpha aura.” Hyuka grins.

“Yeah…” I smile and whisper to myself. “Thank you…”

“Huh what did you say?” Hyuka did not catch what I had just said.

“I’m saying that luckily we are in a different class.”

“How could you say that!” Oh great, now he’s pouting.

“Back to my concern, you should figure out what you want to do in the future. I ain’t going to spend a single cent on you when you’re homeless.” I rebutted him. 

“I could be a model in the future! Just look at me. I am tall, cute, handsome, and every positive adjective you could possibly imagine.” Hyuka shamelessly bragged about himself.

“Brat. Let’s get going.”

  
  
  


**RING!**

“TAEHYUNNIE! LET’S GO FOR LUNCH!” Hyuka stood outside of my classroom right after the bell rang. I always wonder how is it possible for him to reach my classroom that fast.

“Stop shouting. You’re embarrassing me.” I walked up to Hyuka while covering my face with one of my hands.

“Okay, Mr Popular. How many love letters did you receive today?” Hyuka tried to look annoyed.

“Shut up. I don’t even know what those Omegas see in me anyways.”

“Are you sure that you are humble enough to say those words?”

“Hmm… No.” I laughed. “By the way, where are we going? The cafeteria is in the other direction.”

“I want to visit the east cafeteria today! We have always gone to the west cafeteria and I am already sick of the food there.” Hyuka said while holding my wrist and pulling me through the crowds. 

“Oh my god Hyuka. The east cafeteria is so far away from our building! We could be late for our next class!”

“Come on, just this once.” Hyuka gave me the puppy eyes and I knew that I could not reject his request so I just sighed.

On our way to the east cafeteria, bypassing rows of lockers, I could sense a strong smell.

Do they sell cherries in this cafeteria? But even if they do, it shouldn’t smell so strong anyways.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked around to search for an answer. 

Within a split second, I saw the face of a beautiful blonde Omega at the lockers. I followed my instincts and ran up to the Omega, shutting his locker at the same time.

When he turned around to face me, I could see every feature, every detail of his face clearly. At that moment, I realised that this is the person I want to be with. Someone that I would want to hold onto and cherish for the rest of my life. 

I took in a breath of his scent and spoke without thinking. **“Mate… You’re my soulmate.”**

  
  
  


I did not realise how long I was staring into his eyes until I felt someone pulling my arm.

“Taehyun! Let him go! You are scaring him!” I could hear my best friend’s voice.

I felt my vision expand and I looked at the boy in front of me. My Omega is crying and he is shivering. **My Omega...**

“Why are you crying? What is it? I’ll protect you!” I blurted out of anxiousness after looking at him. 

I did not know what I was expecting but I was immediately pushed away by my Omega and he was running away.

**No… Where are you going? Come back…**

I was ready to run after him but I was being held back. I struggled and felt so frustrated that he got away. 

I shook off the arms around me and looked back at him. 

“WHY DID YOU STOP ME?”

“KANG TAEHYUN! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU’RE NOT YOURSELF!” 

Hyuka’s words rang in my head and suddenly I felt really dizzy…

  
  
  


Ngh… Where am I? Did I blackout?

“I see that you’re finally awake.”

“Huh?!” Shocked, I quickly turned to find the source of the voice.

“Calm down. You are brought here by your friend because you have fainted.” A female Omega who looked like a doctor was explaining to me.

“Here’s some water and medication. Consume it and you should be fine. Your friend will be coming after his classes to bring you home just in case.” The doctor handed me a cup and some pills.

After swallowing the pills, I looked at the time and it was about 15 mins before the class ends. Just how long was I sleeping?

Surely, after 15 mins, Hyuka came dashing into the infirmary and was all over me.

“How are you feeling? What happened to you? Why did you faint? Are you sick? Who is that guy just now? Why were you acting so strange? Have you lost your mind?” 

“Hyuka, I think you’re the one who have lost your mind.” I paused, thinking back. “I’m fine… That Omega is my soulmate.”

“Soulmate? Really? That’s so cool! But why did he push you away?”

“I have no idea.”

“So what are you going to do now?”

“I’ll consolidate my thoughts first when I go home, then maybe do some research on soulmates. And hopefully I could see him again tomorrow.” 

“That’s the Taehyunnie I know! Back then I thought that you had gone crazy!” Hyuka kept rambling on while I could only think of one thing...

**I want to see him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave Kudos or Comments for me to support me in writing this au! I was so excited when I know that people are reading and enjoying it so I keep wanting to upload ASAP. Please look forward to future chapters!


	3. Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know, but I am not ready to face him yet.” I would probably use this excuse over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a slightly longer chapter than the first two! Happy reading!

_“You’re just a weak and useless Omega.”_

_“You can’t do anything.”_

_“Stop struggling! You are not escaping from me this time.”_

_“Oh now you’re crying? I will make sure that you cry out of pleasure later.”_

  
  
  


**_“Why are you crying? What is it? I’ll protect you!”_ **

  
  
  


GODDAMMIT! Why does this have to happen to me now? Have I not suffered enough from those endless nightmares?

Alphas who think that they own me like a pet. I hate them so much…

Tears started streaming down as I ran and ran. I don’t even care if anyone sees me in this state anymore. **It’s not like it’s the first time.**

Unknowingly, my feet have brought me to the rooftop of the building.

Fortunately, there isn’t anyone around so I just sat down in a corner and cried my eyes out.

I thought that my life would be better after transferring to a new environment but the universe just had to give me an Alpha soulmate right now.

I was so afraid at that moment that I totally forgot about my best friends who are probably wondering where I am.

“Buzz...Buzz…” Speaking of them, here they come.

“Hello?”

“Beomgyu! Where are you?”

“I am at the rooftop of the building next to the cafeteria…”

“Why are you crying? Stay there okay, me and Yeonjun Hyung will be coming now.”

“Okay…” **HANGS UP.**

Just about a minute later, my hyungs came up to the rooftop and were searching for me.

“Hyung… I’m here…” I tried my best to speak loudly while my voice is quivering.

“Beomgyu! What happened? Come here.” Soobin hugs me tightly.

“Who dares to make you cry? I’ll go and beat him up right now.” Yeonjun speaks up.

“...I just found my soulmate…” I tried to explain what has happened but my mind is clouded with terrifying thoughts.

“Ah I see... “ Hyungs seems to be able to understand. “Let’s walk you out of school and you can rest for the day okay? Just tell your lecturers that you weren’t feeling well tomorrow.”

I was not able to utter any words out so I just nodded and allowed them to accompany me out of the school.

When I reached home, I ignored my mom’s call and immediately went up to search for comfort in my bed. 

Maybe it was because of my crying earlier, I felt extremely tired and I fell asleep quickly.

  
  
  


_“Beomgyu! Babe come here!” He called out to me._

_“Do you want some of my food? Here, ahh.” He brings up a spoonful of food in front of my mouth._

_I took a bite and leaned myself on his side._

_It feels comfortable like this… The smell of coffee smells sweet enough to be mistaken with caramel macchiato._

_I looked up at his face, and he’s looking at me with adoration, like he loved me._

_Big eyes, nose, lips on a small face. I’ve never thought that I would see such a handsome face up close in my whole life. His dark red hair makes him look like a bad boy with a innocent looking face._

_“Beomgyu… I love you.” He said as his face came close to mine._

**_I want to kiss him._ **

“Oppa! Wake up before I jump on you again!” An unknown force is shaking me like an earthquake.

“Yuzi? Oh you’re back.”

“Yeah. Mom told me to call you down for dinner. She said that you seemed moody today when you came home so she told me to talk to you.”

I reached out to pet my sister’s head. “Sorry for worrying you. I’ll talk about it during dinner later with everyone…”

“Okay! Once you’re ready, come down to eat. I’m hungry so I’ll go first~” Yuzi headed down to the dining room while I went to the bathroom.

“Mom, dad, Yuzi. I’m here to eat.” I announced it to my family when I reached the dining room.

“Come here! I cooked your favourite today!” My mom cheerfully brings out her masterpiece and places it in front of me.

Throughout the dinner, I was picking on my food, not eating much. I kept thinking on how to talk to them about what happened today. I’ve considered to not talk about it but my parents and Yuzi were looking so worried for me that I think it’s the best if I let it out.

“So today… I met my soulmate…” I started off quietly.

“Soulmate? But you’re a Omega so he or she is an Alpha right?” Yuzi asked.

“Exactly. It’s a male Alpha as well. I had a panic attack when he was staring into my eyes today.” I sighed thinking back to his widened eyes looking at me. 

“Beomgyu-ah. I understand that you may still not be over with that incident since it has not been a year yet but don’t you think that this is a good chance to move on?” My dad gave his opinion.

“Dear, I know that you may still be terrified of Alphas, but I would need to agree with your dad here. I think fate has decided that it’s about time that you give some of the Alphas a chance.” My mom continued after my dad.

I was not able to find words to say while trying to process what my parents just said.

“What is he like? Is he good looking? Is he your type?” Yuzi asked out of curiosity.

“He’s a young Alpha, probably younger than me. He’s handsome I guess… But that’s not the main point here!” I realised that I am going off topic. “He emits a very strong Alpha aura and I don’t even know if I could face him at all.”

“You should try and give him a chance! I could always come to your school and beat him up if he dares to upset you!” Yuzi tried to convince me.

“How can you beat him up with a small body of yours?” My mom pointed out while I laughed along with it.

“Hey! I am still an Alpha! I could protect Oppa!” Yuzi said it out loud so confidently.

“That’s my girl! Don’t forget that there’s always me too! I could join forces with Yuzi.” My dad lightened the atmosphere while giving me an assuring look.

Protect huh…? That is what he said too. I guess it's an Alpha thing.

**_“Why are you crying? What is it? I’ll protect you!”_ **

Ughhhh. Stop thinking about him.

That is what I told myself but I couldn’t help but think about him all night.

What was that dream I had in the afternoon anyways… We were acting like boyfriends… Thinking about that made my face flushed.

Was I really gonna kiss him in my dreams?! I lightly slapped my face. But I don’t even know his name…

STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM DAMMIT! It’s not like I’m gonna ever talk to him again. 

**I’ll try my best to avoid him.**

  
  
  


“Beomgyu! How are you?” Soobin asked while the three of us walked towards the school.

“I’m feeling better today. I’ve also told my family about it.” I replied.

“Oh, how was their reaction? What did they say?” Yeonjun asked.

“They want me to use this opportunity to get over that incident... “

“But it seems like you’re not going to use their advice.” Yeonjun read my mind.

“I’m still not so sure about it. I don’t really want to meet him yet.” I said with my head down, looking at my shoes.

“It’s okay, take your time. We will support you!” Soobin tried to cheer me up,

“Yeah. Thank---” Woah, I was suddenly attacked from behind.

“BEOMGYUUUU! I MISSED YOUUUUU!” Wait a minute… This voice?!

“Jeongin?! Hyunjin?! What are you doing here?” I was so surprised that they are here after not seeing them for quite some time.

“Since it’s the principal’s birthday today, K University is having an off day! So we decided to visit our best friend!” Jeongin spoke really excitedly, making it sound like we have been separated for decades when it is not even a year yet.

“Aww, why didn’t they have such a holiday when I was still there? Unfair! They are anti-Beomgyu!” I was disappointed.

“Haha, sucks to be you. I was going to ask how you are doing here at Q University but it seems like we have been replaced by your new best friends.” Hyunjin put his hand on his chest like he was betrayed. He’s still as dramatic as always…

“Oh yea! This is Soobin Hyung and Yeonjun Hyung. They are Betas, Juniors and soulmates!” I introduced yeonbin to them. “And these are my best friends back when I was at K University. Jeongin and Hyunjin. They are both Betas as well.”

Both sides exchanged greetings and all of us started to walk into the school.

“May I ask what did you plan to do here other than coming to annoy me?” I jokingly asked.

“What do you mean by annoying you? I’m hurt. Jeongin, Beomgyu don’t love us anymore.” Hyunjin is being dramatic again and starts to fake cry.

“Stop being dramatic.” Jeongin slapped him on his back. “We want to explore Q University and maybe we could eat lunch together. Also, we have planned some things to do with you after school since we do not know when else can we meet again.” Jeongin proposed their idea to me.

“You’re lucky that I am not busy today. I guess you guys can loiter around the school first then. Just don’t do anything suspicious and get caught, I’m talking about you Hyunjin.” I directed my words specifically towards Hyunjin.

“How could you doubt me Beomgyu? After all of the things I did for you.” Ah here he goes again.

“Okay then we will be leaving! You all should go to class soon! Bye Beomgyu! Bye Hyungs!” Jeongin dragged Hyunjin along with him and they left.

“Wow Beomgyu. Your friends are sure really interesting. “ Yeonjun laughed. 

“Yeah. Reallllly interesting.” I rolled my eyes at them.

  
  
  


Last class before lunch had just ended and I received a call from Soobin.

“Hello Hyung?”

“Where are you at?”

“I am still at my class packing my bag. What’s the matter?”

“Erm if you’re okay, may I ask what your soulmate looks like?”

“Why are you asking this?”

“Just answer first. Quick!”

“Okay, okay. He has big eyes, nose, lips with a small face... He has dark red hair. And I think he’s around my height”

“Ah it is him.”

“What?”

“Ah no. Erm, could we eat at the south cafeteria today?”

“What? I thought you loved the bread at the east cafeteria?”

“Shh shut it. I will explain to you later. Message your other two friends that we are going to the south canteen. ALSO! Don’t go to your locker okay? Just come to meet us. Bye!”

**BEEP!** Soobin hung up on me. He’s acting really weird today. 

Whatever. I messaged Jeongin and Hyunjin to make their way to the south canteen.

I hope that they don’t get lost. I giggled.

  
  
  


“Beomgyu! Here!” I saw Yeonjun waving at a table.

I walked towards the table and all four of them were already waiting for me.

“Why are you so slow? Even me and Jeongin got here before you did.” Hyunjin teased.

“It’s not my fault that I never ever come to this cafeteria. Soobin hyung is acting weird today and wants to eat here instead.” I continued. “Now that I think about it, could you explain why we are here today?” I stared at Soobin hyung.

“Stop looking at me like that. You will thank me for stopping you from going to the east cafeteria.” Soobin sounds annoyed. I might have accidentally made him angry. Opps.

“Chill babe.” Yeonjun patted Soobin’s back. “We saw a male Alpha at your locker just now. Based on your description of your soulmate, I believe that it’s him.”

“WHAT?! SOULMATE?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US BEOMGYU?!” Both Hyunjin and Jeongin talked a bit too loudly.

“Shh… Others might hear you! Moreover, I have only just met him yesterday.” I tried to calm them down.

“I can’t believe your soulmate. He was guarding your locker like a hawk. I believe that he is waiting for you.” Soobin speaked up. “He looked so scary, glaring at everyone who walked by. Compared to him, his Beta friend beside him is cute.”

“How dare you call someone else cute in front of my salad?!” I smelled jealousy.

“Sorry!” Soobin side hugged Yeonjun.

“Anyways, let’s order some food shall we?”

After we were back at our table with food, I explained the whole situation that happened yesterday to them.

“How dare he lay a finger on you!” Hyunjin complained.

“Technically he did not touch me at all. I pushed him away and ran.”

“Beomgyu, are you sure that you’re okay with him? After you know, the incident?” Jeongin was concerned. “You know that you cannot avoid him forever since he is your soulmate.”

“I know, but I am not ready to face him yet.” I would probably use this excuse over and over again.

“If he dares to do anything, I will break his limbs!” 

“Don’t sound too confident Hyunjin. Even though that Alpha looks small, his aura definitely towers over any Alphas I’ve seen before. Me and Yeonjun were really scared then.” Soobin countered Hyunjin’s words.

“Hey I wasn’t scared of that tiny Alpha!” Yeonjun sounds offended.

“Are you sure? You were the one who pulled me away the second you saw him.”

“I was just trying to protect you!”

“Sure, sure.”

The rest of us were awkwardly looking at each other while yeonbin are bickering among themselves.

“Oh ya Beomgyu. We will be going to the arcade later after your classes end. Is that okay?” Jeongin asked.

“YES! It has been a long time since I went to the arcade!” My enthusiastic voice has caught yeonbin’s attention.

“Would you two like to join us?” Hyunjin asked yeonbin.

“Sorry, I will be having a project meeting later.” Soobin rejected it nicely.

“I have to go to the dance club today.” Yeonjun not being able to go as well.

“OH DO YOU DANCE? I’M FROM THE DANCE CLUB AT K UNIVERSITY TOO!” Hyunjin looked at Yeonjun with sparkling eyes.

“COOL! LET ME TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR DANCE VIDEO!”

“Wait…” Hyunjin brings out his phone. “Here you go! This is one of my favourite choreography that I have made.” Hyunjin and Yeonjun continuously talked about their passion in dancing with each other.

“It seems like they are getting along well.” I said looking at those two.

“Beomgyu-ah. Have fun later after school with your friends okay?” Soobin smiled at me like a mother would.

“Yeah…” I smiled back at him.

  
  
  


After my classes, I met up with Jeongin and Hyunjin at the school entrance as planned.

“Beomgyu, you should have introduced Yeonjun to me long time ago! His dance is so good and I’m so excited to collaborate with him one day!” Hyunjin said.

“How would I know that you two would get along so well.” 

While walking out of the school, I caught a glimpse of my soulmate.

Oh my god he’s so handsome. Wait, it’s not the time to drool over him!

“Ah! Come on, let’s go!” I pulled Jeongin and Hyunjin as I hustled with them out of the school, away from my soulmate.

**I’m sorry but I don’t think that I will ever be ready.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a chapter on Tae's POV. If you have not noticed yet, every chapter will be focused on either Tae's or Gyu's POV. I am making this chapter feel more light before the angst (yes its coming soon). I will be updating this au more frequent than I think I would. As always, leave Kudos or Comments to support my work. Thank you!


	4. Just for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Choi Beomgyu!” He turned around to look at me.
> 
> “Or should I say, Beomgyu hyung?” I smirked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this pace it seems like I could finish 2 chapters today hahas. I really enjoyed writing as much as I enjoyed reading. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this au! If you are not clear about anything, please ask in the comments section!

It has been a week since I tried to find my Omega.

I’ve waited for him at his locker during lunch and at the school entrance after school everyday but he just refuses to show up. 

I am getting really tired of playing this wild goose chase game with him. Never knew for my whole life that my soulmate is such a stubborn kid.

To be honest I really just wanted to talk… And I would like to also apologise on my behavior that day.

After researching more on soulmates, I have finally understood why I had acted the way Hyuka is describing me as.

I want to sit down with my Omega and have a coffee chat to explain about all these soulmate stuff to him. 

I’m holding up the notebook where I have written all the important notes on soulmates. Just blankly staring at it, as if I am waiting for a miracle to happen.

Right now I am supposed to be on a study date at a cafe with Hyuka but my mind is on a constant drive to figure out why is my Omega acting like that and how could I not scare him away again.

“Taehyunnie, what’s wrong? You have been daydreaming the whole time and not studying. Normally you are the one who is responsible for studying while I daydream about all the plushies that I could buy.”

I looked at Hyuka with my tired eyes and sighed while banging my head on the table.

“Woah, Taehyunnie, are you sure that you’re okay.”

“No… I think that I am going to go insane because of this Omega.”

“Why don’t you just give it a break? You have wasted so much time on waiting for him but he never shows up. He might just not like you.”

“I am more confused as to why he had acted this way to his soulmate! Aren’t soulmates supposed to be obsessed with each other and stick around all day long? He is doing everything that is out of the norm and I am going crazy because of him!” I was so mad that I couldn’t think straight anymore.

“I guess there’s nothing that we could do. That guy hides so well and up till now it is very obvious that he does not want anything to do with you.” Hyuka sighs. “I would like to help you but it seems like this case is too difficult for my brain.”

Hyuka continues. “I am sure that it is not entirely because of you. He might have other hidden reasons for doing what he is doing. I can feel it in my bones.”

I continued to space out while feeling really hopeless about this.

“Could you lend me your notebook? I want to learn about what you have researched on soulmates.” Hyuka asked.

“Sure… Here, handle it with care.”

I passed my notebook to Hyuka and he turned the pages to my research on soulmates.

“Introduction to soulmates. Soulmates are mysteriously bonded to each other by fate. Similar to regular mates, they are required to bite each other during sexual intercourse to complete the bond. Till this date, only bonded pairs between Betas or between an Alpha and an Omega are being reported. This shows that any other combinations may not be possible.” Hyuka read it aloud to me.

“Soulmates are able to identify each other by their scent. They are able to spot and distinguish their soulmate’s scent apart from others more effectively than mated pairs who are not soulmates. Even before they are bonded, soulmates could smell their partner’s scent from a far distance as their scents are stronger to each other. This applies to Beta soulmates as well even though Betas are known to have a natural scent.”

“Prior to meeting each other, soulmates tend to live a normal life that is no different from the others. Upon encountering each other, they would feel a desire to be close to their soulmate. They may lose consciousness and act on their instincts on their own. In the worst case scenario, they may faint due to exhaustion.” Hyuka paused. “Woah, I guess that was what happened to you.”

Hyuka continued reading the rest. “Note to Alphas and Omega soulmates: According to the nature of Alpha Omega soulmates, by instincts, they will feel the need to be mated and bonded to each other. Therefore, research has shown that Alpha Omega soulmates who are not bonded after meeting each other, they may experience ruts and heats that come earlier than expected. The smell of their ruts and heats will be much more intense than normal as time passes. The purpose of this is to attract their soulmate into mating with them. It is advised by professionals to complete the bond with their soulmates before their irregular ruts/heats causes them extreme discomfort.”

“Oh my god, this sounds terrible.” Hyuka said while looking at me with pity.

“Read the last paragraph. It is more terrifying to me.” I told him.

“In a case where you have been mated with another person that is not your soulmate, the soulmate bond will vanish. It is still a theory as to why this happens or what will happen next. Scientists all over the world are currently in the progress of researching more on this phenomenon.”

“Ah I see… I am guessing that you are afraid that Omega will mate with someone else.” Hyuka reasoned.

“If he really hates me that much, I wouldn’t even be surprised if that happens…” If that were to happen to me, would I die of heartbreak? Thinking about it makes me even more depressed now. 

“After reading these, I could tell why you are so adamant on finding him.” Hyuka thinks. “The problem now is that you don’t even know anything about him. Any details about him will make it easier for us to find him. Too bad that we don’t know anyone who might know him.”

His details…? Hyuka’s words made me think. 

At that moment, I looked at the laptop that is still sitting in my bag.

I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

I pulled my laptop out of my bag and turned it on. After signing into one of the IT software that I have installed, I started to find some hope.

I might as well make use of what I’ve learnt in school.

  
  
  


After three hours of continuous typing and clicking, I have finally gotten hold onto some of the details about my soulmate. 

“Choi Beomgyu, Omega. Sophomore majoring in design.” My words have caught Hyuka’s attention from whatever he was doing on his phone.

“What did you just say?”

“That’s my soulmate. Choi Beomgyu.” Even his name is so pretty...

“How did you know that? Who did you get the information from?”

“No one. I hacked into the school’s admin system.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Hyuka shouted for the whole cafe to hear. Luckily it was almost closing time and there aren't a lot of people right now. It is still embarrassing nonetheless. 

“Shut it. It’s nothing amusing.”

“How did you even manage to do that? You hacked into the school’s admin system and found the details of that Omega within a few hours?! You don’t even have that much information on him to be able to filter out thousands of students and pin point on the correct one!” Hyuka has definitely freaked out at this point.

“It is called being smart. Also he has a name now, it’s Choi Beomgyu.”

“Okay then, Beomgyu. He might be older than us.”

“He is one year older than us. He transferred from K University to Q University last year. So he started his studies in Q University 3 months ago like us.”

**I wonder what’s the reason for him to transfer? Could there be some complicated problems that led him to become what he is today?**

“So what are you going to do now with these details? I could try and ask around to see if anyone knows him personally.” Hyuka suggests to me.

“Doesn’t matter. Don’t bother. I have a copy of his time schedule downloaded. I will settle this myself.” I proudly showed Hyuka the information I’ve obtained on my phone. This is the most I’ve done all week to be a step closer to him. 

“Okay. Just don’t scare him off again. By the way could you teach me your ways of hacking? It looks so cool and I would like to try it out too!”

“No Hyuka. Who knows what you would do...”

“I will not hack into the school system to change my exam scores, I swear!” Hyuka has his hands up in the air like he has just been caught red-handed.

“I didn’t even say anything…” I sighed as Hyuka just out-ed himself.

  
  
  


The next day, I skipped my last class to hopefully find Beomgyu and talk it out with him.

I walked to the design school building and successfully found the classroom that Beomgyu is in after walking around mindlessly. 

**I could even smell his scent from here. I wonder if he could smell my scent.**

I stood outside of the classroom until the bell rang. Students stormed out of the classroom, excited to be able to finally go back home. 

Some of them looked at me suspiciously, probably wondering why a handsome Alpha was standing outside their classroom.

I waited for Beomgyu to finally walk out of the classroom. Once I saw that blonde hair that seemed so familiar to me, I strode towards him and called him out. 

“Choi Beomgyu!” He turned around to look at me.

“Or should I say, Beomgyu hyung?” I smirked at him.

It’s those eyes again, the ones I saw back when I pinned him against the locker. It was certain that he is not giving up on running away from me at all.

I grabbed on his arm tight before he could disappear in front of my eyes again.

“Beomgyu hyung! Listen to me please. Can we talk?”

“Let go of me! How did you find out about me anyways?!”

“At this time you are worrying about that? We have other things to talk about.”

“I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!” Beomgyu screamed. 

I could see that we are causing a commotion in the hallways like this. Any time now a teacher might meddle with this.

No, I can’t let him escape from me again. We need to go somewhere else.

Without any words, I tried to dragged Beomgyu with me. But he is very resilient and is giving me a hard time to bring him somewhere else. 

With no other choice, I placed my arms around his shoulders and the back of his knees and I carried him bridal style to find a quiet place to talk. 

It was surprising that he did not struggle in my arms at all and obediently allowed me to carry him into an empty room. 

“Now that you have dragged me here, what do you want from me.” Beomgyu said after I placed him down in front of me.

**What do I want? I wanted to see you.**

I did not plan on what to say at all. I have forgotten what I initially wanted to do.

“If you’re not going to say anything, I’m leaving.”

Instinctively, I hugged him from behind as he was walking past me to leave.

I moved my face closer to him and breathed in his scent. It’s so sweet. 

At that moment, I noticed that he flinched at what I had just done. Not wanting to scare him away, I resisted the urge to bury my face on his neck. 

“If you don’t want to talk while being hugged by me, could you promise that you will hear me out first?” I tried to come to terms with him.

Beomgyu nodded slightly and I loosened my grip.

“Could you at least turn around to face me?” I asked, looking at his back.

He turned around with his head down.

Is he really that afraid of having eye contact with me? Sigh. I guess it's good enough. 

“Firstly, I would like to apologise for the day at the lockers. I was out of my mind. Sorry for dragging you here as well but you were avoiding me so I had no other choice.” I bowed down for him.

Beomgyu stayed silent, waiting for me to continue.

“Secondly, I am certain that you realised that we are soulmates. So I would really like to understand why you were avoiding me, your soulmate, for the past week.”

It was a deafening silence. Neither of us were speaking.

“Beomgyu hyung…?”

“Shut it. We are not close enough for you to call me that.”

“Okay then… Beomgyu-ssi.” I smiled at him. He seems really cute when he is calm like this.

“I am uncomfortable around Alphas.” His words echoed in the empty room.

His words somehow have assured me that it wasn’t particularly my fault, but at the same time hurt me to know that he probably doesn’t feel safe around me. 

Now if I could connect the dots…

“So does this have to do with why you transferred to Q University?” I asked confidently.

I could see him looking up at me with wide eyes. I must have hit the jackpot.

“I am not sure where you’ve gotten all these information about me but I do not want you to involve yourself with my life.” He diverted his vision away from me. 

“How could I not care about you? You’re my soulmate Beomgyu-ssi!” I am starting to get irritated with him. Which part of soulmates does he not understand?!

“Stop mentioning “soulmates” already! It wasn’t my choice to be your soulmate!”

**That's it. I’ve had enough.**

“You know what, I was trying my hardest to be nice to you, Omega.”

I walked closer to him while he was too scared to move.

“Now you’ve really crossed the line. Do you know how much I’m suffering because of you? I am depressed everyday because of this bond!” He didn’t talk back to me so I continued. “I thought that we could talk about this whole situation in a reasonable way because it is affecting the both of us!”

“Why is it so difficult to look at me in the eyes?” I held his chin up with my left hand for him to look at me. “Say, do you even know what being soulmates means?”

He shook his head slightly.

I paused and looked at him straight into his eyes.

**“You’re hopeless.”**

A tear dripped onto my left hand and I realised that I have made the situation worse.

He was crying because of me, again. 

But it feels different this time. I am fully conscious and it broke my heart looking at his tear stained face.

I panicked. I didn’t know how to counsel someone. I bought my left hand up from his chin to try and wipe his tears away.

**SMACK!** He slapped my hand away and ran out of the door at once.

I was frozen at my spot trying to reach out to him. 

"UGHHH! Why does it have to always end like this." I whimpered but I could not being myself to shed a tear. 

I’ve let my emotions take control of me again...

And now I do not know how I am going to convince him to return to me.

**Would he forgive me?**

With a heavy heart, I took small steps out of the now empty classroom.

On the wall right next to the door, I could see Hyuka leaning against the wall with hands in his pockets.

“You followed me here didn’t you.”

“Yeah.”

“How much have you heard.”

“The whole thing.”

I sighed. “Well, then this saves me some time from explaining it to you then.”

“I could say that you really screwed up this time.” Hyuka said, adding salt to the wound.

“I didn’t need to hear that from you to know.”

“Looks like our smarty Alpha here is still a beginner when it comes to relationships.” Hyuka teased.

“So what would you suggest then? I would like some insights, your highness.” I replied.

“This is not the best place to talk. Let’s go to the cafe. I will treat you to a drink.”

“Wow, Hyuka is treating me. Is it going to snow in summer?”

“You better catch up with me or I’m going ahead.” Hyuka purposely walked faster and I had to run to match his pace.

  
  
  


We sat down at the cafe with our drinks.

“Come on Taehyunnie. Don’t be sad. I’ll help you to win him back.” Hyuka assured me.

“How are we going to do that…” I said feeling demotivated.

“I’ve been thinking while I was listening to the argument. You should change your approach, you are just too aggressive. Try a more passive way like courting him.”

“Courting? That sounds so cheesy. You know that’s totally not me!”

“I think you will need to sacrifice your pride this time. You see, the advantage in courting is that you are able to give him the space he needs and get closer to his heart instead of forcing him into awkward situations with you. At this rate, your fear might become reality.”

I glared at him. 

Hyuka was shocked for a second but quickly composed himself.

“You don’t really have other choices right now. Take it or leave it.”

“Okay… I’ll go home and think about it.”

  
  
  


I’m sitting in front of my laptop at my desk, with my notebook beside it ready to take some notes. Multiple tabs opened full of Google searches, it felt like a deja-vu. 

I don’t even study this hard for exams but I’m really dense when it comes to love. 

The things I do for you, Choi Beomgyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos and Comments! I will try to reply to every comment. It really motivates me a lot to know that people are expecting my work. I will work harder on future chapters! See you tomorrow!


	5. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My room was rapidly covered in the scent of coffee. It made my heart beat faster to be enveloped by his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is uploaded later than usual as I woke up late and I had a few things to do. Thus, I will only be uploading one chapter today. Here's a longer chapter to make up for it!

Today is Friday, the last day of the week. I walked down the stairs towards the dining room for breakfast.

The atmosphere today is even more suffocating than ever. My parents and my sister are keeping quiet and trying to act normal like I don’t see that they have been side-eyeing me the whole time.

This has been happening after I came home crying three days ago.

**_“Say, do you even know what being soulmates means?”_ **

**_“You’re hopeless.”_ **

What is it that I need to know...?

Unintentionally, I’ve let out a single tear, remembering flashbacks from three days ago.

Harshly wiping my tears away, I stood up and whispered “I’m going.”

I picked up my bag and darted out of my house, leaving my half eaten breakfast behind.

  
  
  
  


**SCREECH!** I dragged my chair out and sat at my desk. Jisung, who was drawing something on his sketchbook, was startled by my actions.

“Ouch…” He accidentally hit his knee on the desk when he jumped away from me. “Beomgyu! I swear that you move like a ghost these days! I don’t ever hear a sound of movement from you!”

Lazy to respond back to him, I laid my head down on the desk, waiting for the lesson to start.

“Come on, what’s wrong with you.” Jisung said, poking me on my sides. “You don’t come to class early to draw anymore.”

I still didn’t want to respond back to him. 

“Are you love struck?” I flinched at his words. “Why did you flinch? I’m just kidding.” Jisung giggled.

“Unless you really are~” I felt air blowing towards my ears and it tickled me.

“Don’t whisper into my ears like this, it’s disgusting.” I tried to go back to ignoring him again.

“Just tell me which Alpha caught your eyes, I’ll teach you my ways of seducing.” 

“Eww… Seducing?” I fake gagged in front of him.

“Hey! At least it worked on Minho!”

“I’ve seen you and Minho together before and I am sure that your soulmate is the one who seduces you. You’re the one who’s head over heels for him.”

Seducing my soulmate… I imagined his face in my mind, smiling at me.

I just realised that I don’t even know his name yet.

“Oh you’re blushing! Were you thinking of him just now?”

Waking up from my daydreams, I smacked Jisung on the shoulders.

“Stop with your nonsense. Why would you assume that it’s a he anyways.”

“So you’re not denying it now. You see, all of your friends are gay, including me, so I would assume that you are part of the club too!” Jisung looked at me with his smug face.

“... I’m not talking to you anymore.” I turned my flushed face away from him.

  
  
  
  


The day has been like any other typical day, boring lectures and even more boring professors. The time has come to lunch again. 

Jisung attempting for the nth time to persuade me to go to lunch with him, students dashing out of their classrooms to be the first in line for food, people from different majors hanging out at the hallways, and me going to my lockers while meeting yeonbin at the east canteen.

Everything seemed normal as usual like two weeks ago. But I couldn’t help to feel that a part of me is missing, I felt soulless. 

Watching yeonbin feeding each other and there’s me being the third-wheel like always. Playing with my food and eating bit by bit, feeling jealous of their relationship.

Anyone who saw me would just assume that I am just having a bad day. Only I would know that it is actually more than that.

“Yeonjun hyung, Soobin hyung, I want to ask the both of you something.”

“Stop poking my cheeks Yeonjun hyung. What do you want to ask, Beomgyu.” Soobin replied.

“What do you think is the most important part about being soulmates?”

Hyungs looked at each other, finding the right words to say.

“I don’t know about how it is for other soulmates, but to me, Yeonjun hyung is almost like my other half. Someone I couldn’t think about separating with, someone I couldn’t live without,” The next words Soobin said caught my attention. **“Someone I see my future with.”**

“Aww babe, I didn’t know you have such an impression on me.” Yeonjun hugged Soobin tight.

“Don’t flatter yourself. Answer Beomgyu’s question as well.” Soobin tried to move Yeonjun’s hands off him, but to no avail. 

“To me soulmates is about being with each other, supporting one another. Protect each other, laugh with them, cry with them.” Yeonjun thought about it for a second. **“Doing everything together makes it feel better.”**

“Sometimes whenever I see Soobin, I would get tingling senses and I feel ten times, no, hundred times better during my worst days.” Yeonjun laughed.

“So does it mean that you don’t need anyone else but your soulmate?” I asked Yeonjun.

“Yes. Eh wait no! We still need you Beomgyu!” Yeonjun ruffled my hair, almost falling for my trick. 

“Why are you asking us about this anyways?” Soobin questioned me.

“Yeah! Did that Alpha do anything to you since Tuesday?” Yeonjun looked at me concerned.

“No… I just feel really weird. Even though he said words that hurt me, I still miss him.”

“I don’t even like coffee, but his bitter scent calms me down somehow.” Tears are threatening to come out while I speak.

“I want this painful feeling to stop! But my past doesn’t allow me to move on! I hate that disappointed look I received from him that day!” I ranted out my feelings to them.

I looked up at Yeonjun and Soobin. “I don’t want all of you to look at me with pity anymore… I want a solution to all of this… I want to be happy again...” I broke down crying again today.

“Okay...okay…” I felt Soobin patting my back. “Let’s go to the washroom to wash up first before we go back to class okay?”

“Do you still want your food?” I shake my head. “I’ll finish it then.” Yeonjun gobbled down my food that was barely touched.

“Thank you…Yeonjun hyung, Soobin hyung.”

  
  
  
  


I walked back towards my classroom for my next lesson. Hopefully I’m not late yet.

As soon as I was outside of my class, I could hear lots of commotion. 

What’s going on right now? At least I’m sure that the professor’s not here yet.

I took a step in and I saw everyone crowding at the back left hand corner of the classroom.

Isn’t that where my seat is at? I squeezed through my classmates to get a view of what is the cause of all this.

On the top of my desk, I saw a huge gift box, probably bigger than my head, sitting there waiting to be opened.

“Beomgyu! Just a few minutes ago, a male Alpha came to our class and wanted to pass this to you. I think that it’s the same guy from three days ago that carried you away.” I blushed at that when I realised that Jisung saw what had happened. 

“Since you’re not here yet, I offered to receive it on your behalf since I am your class-bestie but he glared at me! He said that he doesn’t want anyone else to touch it except for you! Could you believe that he said that?!” Jisung whined to me. “In the end, he asked for the location of your seat so I brought him to your seat and he commanded me to make sure no one else touches it.”

I wished that Jisung would stop talking so loudly and explaining all the details to the whole class. 

“What’s going on here?! Go back to your seats everyone!” My professor came in just in time so that I will not have to be bombarded with questions from my classmates.

I carried the gift box onto the ground beside my desk so as to not create more attention. Throughout the class, I kept taking glances at the gift box, wondering what in store for me inside.

I felt giddy but warm inside. It was the first time I smiled for days.

  
  
  
  


I had to carry this huge box in my arms all the way from my school back home. I have definitely attracted a lot of unwanted attention towards myself in the process.

Can’t that idiot choose something smaller? What if it’s a prank inside? I have not even opened it yet…

Upon entering my house, my mom and Yuzi were sitting in the living room staring at me.

“Oppa! What is that?” Yuzi excitedly jumps at me.

“Don’t do that! I might drop it!” I tried to get away from her.

“Beomgyu, did you receive this from someone?” My mom asked.

“Yeah… From what my friend said, I think it’s my soulmate who gave it to me.”

“Ohhh~ Are you getting courted by him, Oppa?” My sister wiggled her eyebrows.

I’m getting courted? I stared at my sister in confusion.

“When an Alpha courts you, they would buy you gifts to show their interest for you.” My mom explained. “Ah young love, I used to remember when your dad courted me.”

“That sounds so sweet! What’s inside? I want to take a look!” My sister had her hands on the gift box and she was going to open it without my permission.

“Hey! Step back! Don’t break it. You tend to break things often and I will not appreciate it if it happens right now.” I complained.

“Hmpf.” Yuzi crossed her arms and possibly went back to her own room. 

Well, I’ll just apologise later, she will forgive me. I have a much more important thing to do on my hands right now. Literally.

I sprinted up the stairs into my room, engrossed in the idea of finally revealing the contents inside the gift box after so many hours.

I locked my room and was so ready to open it but I suddenly reminded myself. 

What if it's a prank? I looked at the gift box suspiciously. 

Hopefully nothing scary jumps out at me. Or else I will personally go and murder that stupid Alpha of mine.

Still not trusting the gift box, I slowly lifted up the cover of the box and ran as far as my room goes.

After making sure that nothing is threatening my life right now, I took slow steps towards the box to take a closer look.

Sitting in the box, there is a large sized bear plushie with a letter card on it. On the letter card, it wrote “To Beomgyu, From Taehyun.”

I’m guessing that his name is Taehyun. Finally, I could match a name to that handsome face.

I took out the letter card and flipped it on the other side. Nicely written words were engraved on it.

“Hello Beomgyu-ssi,” I read it out. “I am not good with words so I would like to convey my apologies, together with my feelings, through sending gifts to you.”

“I saw this brown bear plushie while I was shopping with my best friend the other day. It reminded me of how cute you looked so I bought it without any second thoughts. I will find better gifts for you this weekend, so I hope that you could wait for me.”

“Love (my best friend told me to write this even though it's cringy), 

Kang Taehyun, Your soulmate.”

I read the letter over and over again to make sure that I’m not imagining all these words. It felt like a dream that left butterflies in my stomach.

After re-reading for the nth time, I kept the letter safely away in my drawer.

Oh right! The gift!

I went back to the box and pulled out the bear plushie. It is a really soft and fluffy brown bear with a really cute face. 

I hugged it close to my chest and sniffed it. I could smell a hint of coffee on it.

What did he mean by it reminded him of me though? I pouted at the bear. 

Do I really look like a bear? And he also called me cute…

My face is redden once again because of my thoughts.

That night, I fell asleep without crying. Hugging the bear tight, I buried my nose into it to find as much of the coffee scent as possible.

I was annoyed that there was only a slight hint of scent left. Why didn’t he scent it before giving it to me?

With the bear in my arms, against my chest, I imagine how nice it would be to cuddle next to him right now.

**_“Someone I see my future with.”_ **

**_“Doing everything together makes it feel better.”_ **

I think that Soobin and Yeonjun might be right.

  
  
  
  


The weekend passed quickly with just me and the assignments. 

Whenever I’m stressed, I would crawl back onto my bed and nuzzle the brown bear. This bear came at the right time. 

The night before Monday, I started to wonder about tomorrow.

“Hey Mr Bear, do you think that I’ll see him tomorrow?” I looked at the bear endearingly like an actual pet.

“What gifts am I going to receive from now on?” The anticipation kept my mind awake even when I wished to go to sleep early to pass time.

  
  
  
  


For the next three days, I’ve received letters and valuable items from Taehyun such as a pair of earrings, a branded wallet and a necklace with a lock on it. 

But he would always place the gifts on my desk when I am not around so I wasn’t able to meet him at all.

I’ve been using and wearing these gifts to school everyday as my mom told me that this is a way to tell the Alpha that I’m also interested in him.

Yeonjun and Soobin have been noticing the gifts that I’m using and they are often teasing me for it. 

Today, Thursday after lunch, I skipped back to my classroom to find another gift on my desk.

This time, it comes in a big brown paper gift bag. It was sealed with a tape on the top so I wasn’t able to see what’s inside. 

The difference with this gift is that I could smell his scent coming from the bag, and it was quite a strong scent as well. My eyes shined as I thought that he had finally decided to scent the item, just as I wanted for a long time.

I went back home and my sister immediately came to me to fuss about what I’ve received again.

I ignored her again and went back to my room to open the gift. It is not that I am mean about it or I want to keep this a secret, but I want to be the first to see the gift from my Alpha.

I used my scissors to cut the tape that is securing the paper bag. Inside, I could see something black but I am not able to tell what it is. 

I picked up the letter to read.

“Hello Beomgyu-ssi, the past few gifts have been store bought gifts and this time I would like to give you my favourite leather jacket. It’s not new nor is it very old, but I’ve worn it a couple of times. It makes me happy to see that you’re using my gifts well. Thank you for accepting them. 

Love, Kang Taehyun, Your Soulmate.”

He saw me using the gifts in school? How come I didn’t even see a strand of his hair at all? I huffed, annoyed by that. 

I carefully placed the letter in my drawer once again and pulled the item out of the paper bag.

**My room was rapidly covered in the scent of coffee. It made my heart beat faster to be enveloped by his scent.**

I held the jacket up in the air and inspected it. The material is made up of black leather with pockets on each side. There are many details that are implemented on the jacket and it looked really cool.

I wonder how he would look wearing this jacket…

I placed my arms into the jacket and tidied it up on me. I looked into the mirror at my reflection. 

It feels so nice to be wearing his scented clothes.

It is slightly too big for me. I guess that’s because he has muscles even though we are pretty much the same height.

Because of the humidity, I took off the jacket. While staring at it, I suddenly had an idea.

At night, while sleeping beside the brown bear, I had Taehyun’s jacket in my hands. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled his scent.

I felt fully satisfied and went to sleep immediately.

  
  
  
  


_“Beomgyu hyung, I love you.”_

_I felt his lips on my forehead._

_I leaned into his touch._

_I placed my hands on his chest and snuggled up against him._

_“You smell really nice…”_

  
  
  
  


I woke up from yet another dream of him. I am glad that I am not having those persistent nightmares anymore.

In my hands, I see the black leather jacket. I smiled while bringing it to my lips.

**How would kissing him feels like?**

Wait… If I’ve slept the whole night with the jacket…

“Oh my god! Is it crumpled? Shit shit shit…” I sat up and straightened out the jacket. 

Luckily I did not cause too much damage to it. This is the closest I can get to him… I better treasure it.

I got out of my bed and did my morning routine. While choosing my outfit of the day, I chose to wear the leather jacket that Taehyun gave to me. I walked downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. 

“Oh Beomgyu, you’re up early today.” My mom looked at me surprised.

I can’t wait to go to school to show Taehyun that I’m wearing his jacket, wearing his scent.

“OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THIS BITTER SMELL?! MOM, DID YOU MAKE COFFEE? NO ONE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD LIKES COFFEE!” Yuzi shouted from the top floor.

Realising that I was smelling just like Taehyun after spending the night with the jacket, I could not get caught by my sister.

“Erm mom, I need to go to school early so I will head off first! Bye!”

“Wait Beomgyu! No breakfast?” My mom called out to me as I stepped out of the house.

“No it’s okay! Thanks!” I ran away from my house as quickly as possible.

  
  
  
  


I was at least an hour early for my first class. Therefore, Yeonjun and Soobin have not arrived yet.

I walked around the quiet hallways, taking in the peace that is rarely showcased in this school full of hyper students.

I stopped by the garden and took a selfie of myself in the jacket.

I smiled at the photo, thinking that I looked really good in it.

While walking back towards the design school building, my steps stopped as I was being held back by something.

I looked around and I saw a male Alpha. He was holding my wrist very tightly while looking at me with anger.

I whimpered due to the pain from how hard he is holding onto me and also from the deadly stare that I’m receiving. My inner Omega was very scared and I really want to get away.

“Let go of me! It hurts!” I raised my voice at him.

“Why are you smelling like another Alpha?” He asked in a raspy voice.

“Why does it matter to you?!” I rebutted with a small voice.

“I’ve been observing you for a long time… I heard from others that you are uncomfortable around Alphas so you wouldn’t get close to any of them.” He continued talking. “Despite liking you for months now, I’ve always controlled myself from advancing to you. I wanted to wait for the perfect time to confess to you but it seems that you are already playing around with another Alpha.”

**“You’re such a naugthy Omega…”** I flinched at how deep his voice was.

He took off the jacket on me and my bag dropped on the floor along with it.

He lightly sniffed the jacket. “So this is what belonged to that Alpha.”

“No! Give it back!” I tried to snatch the jacket back from this Alpha.

He gave me a push on my chest and I fell on my butt onto the grass.

Ouch… It hurts… 

I looked up at the Alpha and tears started to fall from my eyes.

The jacket that I’ve just received less than twenty four hours ago was being ripped in front of my eyes.

Taehyun’s gift for me had turned into nothing but just pieces of fabric on the ground within seconds.

“HOW COULD YOU!” I cried while I punched the Alpha on his chest.

He stopped me by holding both of my wrists and pushed me back down onto the grass.

“My Omega shouldn’t go around smelling like another Alpha…”

“YOU’RE CRAZY! I’M NOT YOUR OMEGA!” I yelled at him.

“Then I will make you mine right now!” Those words... They have triggered another memory of mine...

**_“You are going to be mine after we mate right here and now.”_ **

No… Please don’t… I don’t want it to happen again…

“HEL- UMMMPF...” I wanted to scream for help but my mouth has been stuffed with a cloth.

“Be obedient and I’ll go easy on you.” He started to touch me all over my body and I hated it.

**Why are all the Alphas like this. Why do they like to torment me so much…**

I felt my shirt being lifted up and my pants dragged down. 

It was an hour too early for classes to start and this garden is really secluded. 

I didn’t know what to do other than feeling hopeless at this point.

**_“You’re hopeless!”_ **

Taehyun… Please, I’m sorry… Help me… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments for me! I may be busy these few days but I will try to at least upload one chapter everyday no matter what. Come back tomorrow for the next chapter :)


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will prove it to you that I am worthy to be your forever partner. Trust me.” I was determined to show him the best of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is another long chapter to make up for uploading once today. I will try and return to uploading two chapters every day from tomorrow onwards! For now, happy reading!

I have been coming to school early for the past week just to watch Beomgyu from a distance.

Since Hyuka suggested that I give some space to Beomgyu, I haven’t been talking to him since the day we fought. 

I was told by Hyuka to research up on Alpha Omega courting. Alpha Omega courting has been a practice that our ancestors used. Usually, Alphas are the ones who court an Omega. They will need to obtain permission from the Omega’s family before they start the courting process. 

Alphas would buy Omegas expensive gifts in order to win them over. As a form of respect, the Alphas are not allowed to scent the items that will be given to the Omega. The Omega that is being courted, can choose to use the items given if they are interested in the Alpha. They are also allowed to reject the Alpha at any point of time by not accepting the gifts.

If the Omega has been accepting the Alpha’s gifts for a while, after a suitable amount of time, the Alpha could give their favourite personal item to the Omega. Their personal item would have their scent on, where the Omega could bring it around to show that they have a partner in mind, at the same time hinting other Alphas that they are not interested.

In the past, boundaries existed between Alphas and Omegas to protect the Omegas from the Alphas who are more assertive. Therefore, the whole process will occur without any form of physical interaction until the Omega officially accepts the Alpha as their mate.

However, this tradition has died down as in our modern day society, there aren’t any boundaries between Alphas and Omegas. Thus, many do not see the benefits in spending so much time and effort on courting.

After reading up on Alpha Omega courting, I realised that it wasn’t a bad idea to convey my feelings to him since I am really bad with words. At the same time, I am also hoping that I could apologise to him with these gifts as well.

Hyuka had actually given me a really smart idea for once. 

When Hyuka heard that I had taken his advice, he dragged me to a mall after school to shop for potential gift items. 

It started off with finding a gift for Beomgyu but I was very picky with the item to purchase. I wanted to find the perfect gift for him, rather than just buying anything for the sake of it. 

In the end, we were not able to find any gifts for Beomgyu and Hyuka was complaining that I’ve set my standards too high. I shrugged and decided to stop shopping for that day.

While walking back out of the mall, we passed by a shop that sells plushies. Without my permission, Hyuka forced me to look inside the shop.

It felt like Hyuka was the one shopping for himself instead of me. 

“Hyuka, are we here to buy gifts for my Omega or for you?” I asked with a tired voice after shopping for so long.

“Look at these plushies! Aren’t they cute? I’m sure that this will be a great starting gift!” Hyuka said while he’s gawking over all the plushies available in all shapes and sizes.

“No, I’m not buying these! It’s too childish…”

“Come on, most Omegas would love something that is fluffy and cute.”

“Are you an Omega then?”

“Betas and Alphas can love plushies too! Plushies don’t discriminate. You’re the one assuming everything.” Hyuka rebutted. ”You keep saying that he may not like this or that. If you think that he may still give you another chance, I’m sure that he would love anything that you have chosen for him.”

While Hyuka was choosing which plushie he’s going to bring home as his nth “family member”, I looked around this place.

The walls were painted with baby pink and baby blue. It makes the whole environment feel comfy and soft, just like the plushies themselves. 

I scanned around the shop, looking at all the plushies briefly. All of a sudden, there was one that caught my eye. It was a bear with brown fluffy fur and a really cute face. 

It has reminded me of Beomgyu so much that I missed looking at him up close. Unconsciously, I reached out to the bear and held it close to me.

“Oh is this the pick? It’s so cute!” Hyuka looked at the bear plushie in my hands.

“Do you think that he’ll like it?” I asked.

“Yes, yes Taehyun. I’ve said it a million times today but you chose nothing in the end. I--”

“Okay then. I’ll buy it.”

  
  
  
  


Just like this, I’ve been buying gifts for Beomgyu and placing it at his desk. I have also decided to shop without Hyuka as I would like to calmly choose the perfect gift for my perfect Omega.

I’ve chosen a few gifts for the past few days. The first one was a pair of earrings. I loved to wear earrings and I’ve also seen him wear them quite often so it was a safe bet. 

Next, I bought a branded wallet for him to use. I wasn’t quite sure what his style was so I had to build up the courage to ask the Omega staff at the store. The Omega staff was very excited to know that I am buying for my Omega, saying that I am a nice Alpha for doing this. 

I hope that he thinks of me that way too…

Thereafter, I bought a set of two accessories, a single key earring and a necklace with a lock. They come in a set like an item for couples. I chose to keep the key earring for myself while I sent over the necklace to Beomgyu.

It warms my heart to see that Beomgyu has been using all of my gifts. I have been watching him from a distance, not wanting to be spotted for stalking him. 

It is still a mystery to what happened to the brown bear plushie but I could imagine him cuddling with it, and a satisfied smile appears on my face.

After knowing that he is accepting and using my gifts, I suddenly felt really confident and I wanted to move on to the next step. 

I rummaged through my closet for a piece of clothing that I could give it to him. Then, I found my black leather jacket that is my all time favourite. 

Looking at it for the last time, I approved of myself that this is perfect. I packed it in a gift bag and brought it to school the next day.

Like always, I placed the gift bag on his desk and I went home feeling giddish.

**I want to see him wearing my clothes, wearing my scent on.**

  
  
  
  


I went to school early like always, hoping to see him at the school entrance wearing my leather jacket. 

Hyuka may call me crazy or obsessed if he knows that I come an hour early to school everyday just to watch Beomgyu from a distance.

I stood near the school entrance, hidden at the blind spot so that no one could spot me.

A few minutes have passed while I look at my phone for entertainment. I was able to smell the scent of cherries and as I’ve predicted, it must be Beomgyu coming. 

But it was different from the other times. It smelt like cherries that have turned bad. 

It was even more surprising to me that the smell is actually coming from inside of the school.

Did he pass by without me noticing? It must be him since everyone’s scent is distinct. 

I followed the smell into the school. Walking past endless hallways, I found myself walking towards the school garden. The scent is getting stronger and worse as I close the distance in.

Why would he be at the abandoned garden? Who even goes there these days?

“If you don’t stop struggling now, I will punish you.” I heard a low voice said.

Along with the low voice, I am able to hear a muffled voice. My heartbeat quickened as I took big steps towards the sound.

The scene before me is something that I’ve only heard in the news. My Omega was being forcefully pinned down by another Alpha. 

Beomgyu was almost fully stripped. His clothing was on the floor along with some unknown clothing pieces on the ground. That Alpha is forcing himself onto Beomgyu, trying to do dirty things to him.

How dare he touch my soulmate! My eyes focused on that Alpha, determined to teach him a lesson for doing this to my precious Omega. I dropped all of my things on the ground and took big strides towards them.

I pulled and pushed the Alpha further away from Beomgyu before pouncing onto him. Fury clouded my mind as I repeatedly punched that disgusting face of a man that did not treat my Omega with care.

I didn’t know how to stop myself anymore. I wanted to rip him apart and feed him to the wolves if it was possible. 

“Taehyun! Stop! You’re going to kill him!” I could faintly hear someone’s voice but I didn’t care. I needed to avenge for Beomgyu.

Suddenly, I could feel arms around my back and a person laying on top of me, trying to pull me away.

“Stop please Taehyun… I don’t want anything to happen to you…” He cried. 

I could feel the warmth that he was emitting on me and I turned around to face him.

My face softened as I saw tears flowing non-stop out of my soulmate’s eyes. 

Why do I always see you cry every time that we meet? Have I failed to protect you again?

I bit my lips as I gazed sadly at Beomgyu. 

I could hear groans from the Alpha behind me and I knew that I had to act fast. I took Beomgyu’s hand into mine while I picked up all of our belongings, away from the bloody scene.

  
  
  
  


We ran and ran, and weren't sure where we were going. We ended up at some park near our school. I finally felt safe and I took a peek back at Beomgyu.

He was looking down at our intertwined hands so I swiftly released his hands, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

Was I hallucinating or did he look disappointed when I released?

At the corner of my eyes, there was an empty bench that could occupy the both of us.

“Come here.” I walked over to the bench. “Let’s sit down and talk.”

I placed our belongings on the ground and he sat together with me.

Wind blowing, trees swaying, birds chirping. There was peace and quiet at this hour where all the kids are in school. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this feeling, sitting beside my soulmate. 

“Thank you Taehyun…” I heard from him. “I was hoping and praying that you would come, before the worst could happen.”

“You thought of me…?” I asked, not believing his words.

“Yeah...” His blushy face looked just so adorable. 

Everything fell into an awkward silence while we were trying to look at anything else but each other.

I picked up courage to start the conversation.

“Do you like my gifts?”

“The gifts? Yeah. You’ve seen me using them as well.”

“I’m really glad that you liked them.” I smiled. “I had a hard time choosing gifts that are as perfect as you.”

“Just stop making me blush... “ He turned away. “You’re doing it on purpose aren’t you.”

“Maybe? Who knows. Would you like to know?” I bought my face closer to him, boring holes on his face with my stares.

“I would like to understand you…” He whispered very softly. I could hear him due to the silence around us but I would like to tease him further.

“What did you say?” I pretended to not hear him.

“I said, I would like to understand more about you!” He looked at me annoyed. How is he getting cuter and cuter from everything that he does.

“Okay! In return, would you let me earn your trust, Beomgyu?” I smiled at him.

“Yes… You may…” I smiled even wider at his response, relieved that he is opening up to me. Even if it takes time to, I am willing to wait for him.

“By the way, you came to school early today.” I asked him.

“Have you been stalking me?” Beomgyu asked me with his brows furrowed. 

“Opps, I’ve been caught red-handed. Haha.” I chuckled at my own words.

“Next time please don’t go off wandering around secluded places alone. I may not be able to save you if it ever happens again.” I requested Beomgyu.

“...” He was silent. Did I say something wrong again?

“That time, when you asked me why I had transferred to Q University, I didn’t think that I would need to explain my past to you but…” He paused. “I owe you an explanation for saving me today.”

“If you’re not comfortable talking about it then...” I quickly blurted out. 

“It’s fine. You deserve an explanation after so long.” He said.

I turned my body slightly more to face him and waited patiently for him to start his story.

“Back when I was at K University, an incident happened to me in my freshman years, which is just last year.” He started off lightly. “It has not been a year yet but I am still traumatised by it so much that it has led to me being uncomfortable around Alphas.”

Well, I knew that much.

“That incident is similar to what had just happened today. I was also being forced to mate by a male Alpha.” Listening to those words made me really angry but at the same time I pitied him that he had to go through this again. 

“At that time, I did not check my schedule for my heat so it came suddenly while I was at school. I have been going around the school with the smell of heat and I was stupid enough to not notice all the people who were either looking at me with lust or disgust.”

“As you’ve guessed, a male Alpha captured me and brought me to the sports equipment room. It was empty at that time so my cries were unheard by everyone.” He sniffed while I searched for tissues for him. 

“Here.” I passed a packet of tissues to him.

“Thank you…” He continued. “That Alpha was senseless due to the smell of my heat and I was almost raped by him. I had done everything that I could to push him away from me but he was persistent. Then, when I felt hopeless, I fainted due to the intensity of my heat. When I woke up, I was at the school’s infirmary, still in one piece. I had no bites on my neck. I was told by the nurse that a few Betas had found me in the room while returning the sports equipments. They managed to get the Alpha off of me but I was unconscious so they had brought me to the infirmary.” 

“So you are afraid that Alphas will take advantage of you again, right?” I asked after processing the entire story in my head.

“Yeah. I mainly hung out with Betas since they are strong enough to make me feel safe and at the same time they are not greatly affected by an Omega’s scent. My best friends are Betas soulmates who are already mated. So I have placed my full trust with them and depended on them since the day I’ve started school at Q University.”

“I see… Do you think that I am also one of those Alphas?” I wanted confirmation.

**“I see all the Alphas the same."** I froze at his words. "They are such dominant creatures that would force Betas and Omegas, who are of a lower rank, to do what they desire.”

I thought back the times where I pinned him against the lockers and carried him to a classroom without his permission. I feel so bad now… 

“I’m so sorry about the things that I’ve done up till now.” I deeply apologise to Beomgyu.

“Although I did dislike it when you forcefully did it your way with me,” I held my breath as he continued. “I do see you in a different light now.”

I stared at Beomgyu who was smiling at me. I felt promising when he said that.

**“You look much more beautiful when you smile. I want to make you smile more often.”**

Beomgyu gave me a reassuring smile and said. **“I grant you the permission to do so, Kang Taehyun.”**

Hearing my name that came out his mouth so gracefully had my adrenaline rushing all over my body. I couldn’t help but to embrace him in a hug right then and there.

I could feel his arms around me, returning the favor. We stayed like this for a long time before I set my mind on a commitment. I held both of his cheeks with my hands, gazing into his eyes endearingly.

“I will prove it to you that I am worthy to be your forever partner. Trust me.” I was determined to show him the best of me. 

**“I Promise, I’m Different.”**

I felt tears dripping onto my hands again. Oh no, was I advancing too fast?

After looking at my worried expression, Beomgyu spoke. “Don’t mind these tears, they are just happy tears. I’m very thankful Taehyun.”

“Oh my god. I’m glad. I thought that I did something wrong again. I’m so scared to lose you again. I don’t want you to be away from me. I--” Beomgyu covered my mouth with his hands.

“Alright, I get it. I’m not running away from you anymore okay?” His hands are so soft on my lips. Unknowingly, I kissed the palm of his hands.

“Ah! Stop that!” Beomgyu blushed madly.

I giggled. “Your hands are really soft. I wished that I could kiss you on your lips instead.”

“NO! …Not now at least.” He panicked. I pointed at my cheeks, wanting a peck from him.

“... I’ll let you have it just this one time.” He pecked my cheeks lightning fast. It came and left so fast but I felt the sensation lingering on my left cheek.

“Haha. Thank you. I’m satisfied.” I replied.

Awkward silence fell again after the peck. 

“I see that you have a key earring on… Does that come with the lock necklace I’m wearing?” He initiated the conversation.

“I see that you’re quite smart. I bought this as a set. It’s like a pair of accessories for couples.”

“So you bought these on purpose?”

“Yeah. I want to open up your heart like how a key would fit perfectly in a lock.”

“... And you said that you’re not cheesy.”

“Haha. I think I’ve been influenced by Hyuka.”

“Hyuka?”

“Oh that’s my Beta best friend. We’ve been together since forever.”

“I see…” Beomgyu played with his fingers. “I’m sorry that the leather jacket you just gave it to me yesterday was torn by that Alpha just now…”

“Ah that was what’s on the floor. It’s fine, that Alpha is a jerk for it.”

“So you’re not angry? You said that it is your favourite and I lost it within a day.”

“It’s his fault anyways. If you really liked it, I could always buy you another.”

“But it had your scent on it…” 

“If that is your concern, I have another gift for you.” I picked up a paper bag that I had with me.

“Here, open it up.” I urged him to.

He opened the gift bag like a kid would on Christmas. I can’t forget the delighted expression he had on him.

He pulled out the contents inside the bag, which was the usual, a card and the item.

“I have decided to give you one of my favourite hoodies.” He lifted up the blue hoodie into the air. “I figured that this would suit your cute appearance better than the leather jacket.”

“Would you just stop saying that I’m cute?” Beomgyu pouted and my heart melted.

“I am just stating facts. Plus, I love to look at your flustered face.” I grinned at him.

“Put it on! Here, I’ll help you.” I proposed.

“It’s okay! I can do it myself!” He refused me.

“Come here, don’t be shy.” I laughed while I helped him to put on the hoodie.

He looked just what I'd imagined him to be with my hoodie. My hoodie is a size bigger for him and he had cute little sweater paws that made him look like a puppy.

“Aww, you’re so adorable. My lovely Omega.” I placed my hands on his lap.

“Stop it…” He was so embarrassed while overlapping his hands onto mine.

“Do you know what material this hoodie is made of? Boyfriend material!” I laughed along with my own joke. “Hyuka taught me that one as well.”

“...” I guess he didn’t like the joke. 

“...I do like your scent on it.” He likes my scent?

“Didn’t know that you like my scent so much. A coffee lover?”

“I don’t even like coffee… No one in my family likes coffee and I like your scent somehow.”

“I’m glad to hear. In contrast, my favourite ice-cream is cherry flavoured ones.”

“Why cherries?”

“I don’t really know. I’ve liked them ever since I could remember.”

“I see… By the way… Could we exchange phone numbers?”

“Why? Would you feel lonely without me?” I joked. “Just kidding. Pass me your phone and I’ll input my number for you.”

Beomgyu handed over his phone to me after he unlocked his phone with his fingerprint.

“Oh what’s this. You looked surprisingly attractive with the leather jacket on.” I said while looking at the photo that is displayed on the phone screen.

“AH WAIT! I TOOK THAT PICTURE RIGHT BEFORE I WAS ATTACKED! STOP LOOKING AT IT!” Beomgyu tried to snatch his phone back but I ran off with it. 

I quickly went to input my number in the contacts and sent myself that photo.

We ran around the park, eventually stopped back at the bench. 

“Give...it...back...you...run...so...fast…” He was busy catching his breath after chasing me for so long.

“You’re just slow. Here’s your phone.” I placed his phones into his hands.

“YOU SENT YOURSELF THAT PHOTO?! WHY?” He whined after looking at what I’ve done.

“Haha. I will treasure it.” Looking at the photo I’ve sent to myself on my phone.

I saw the clock on my phone and realised that we’ve been out for around two hours.

“I guess we should call it a day. Let’s just skip school and go home. I bet that you’re tired after what happened.” I said while picking up both of our bags and handing his bag over to him.

“Okay then…” I think that I’m not imagining it this time and he is really disappointed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have our date next time.” I ruffled his hair.

Beomgyu’s blushing again for the nth time today. “Who said that I wanted to have a date?!”

“Sure, Beomgyu hyung. I am allowed to call you hyung now right?”

“You may, Taehyun-ah”

  
  
  
  


That day, I brought Beomgyu back home to ensure that he is safe.

**I am finally able to do so many things with you today. There are so much more I would like to experience with you in the future.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Things will be more light hearted for a few more chapters. This story is nowhere near the end but just the beginning now. I had tagged "Heavy Angst" for a reason hahas. As always, leave Kudos and Comments for me! Love ya. See you tomorrow.


	7. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taehyunnie loves you so much that he can throw his pride away!” Kai said that like it's nothing much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who did not see my end notes for the last chapter, this story is not near the end yet but just the introduction to the story. This story is more about on how Beomgyu overcomes his fear fully with Taehyun. The angst part comes in where Beomgyu still have a lot of doubts about his thoughts which will be showcased in the future chapters. To not spoil too much, I'll stop here. Enjoy reading!

I did not mention any of the events that happened on Friday to my family members. I was happy that I’ve gotten closer to Taehyun that I didn’t want to think of the bad moments.

The plan to keep this incident a secret did not last though. Police agents came to my doorsteps asking for “Choi Beomgyu” on a Saturday afternoon. I was really scared while my family were confused as to what major thing had happened to have police agents at our house.

One of the police agents explained to me that they need me to go back to the police station with them for questions as it is not safe to talk in front of my house where someone else could be eavesdropping. 

I have totally forgotten about what happened on Friday so my mind is clouded with thoughts of the reason why I am in this situation. The police agents saw my panic expression so they decided to assure me that I had done nothing wrong but they needed some information from me.

While on my way to the police station in the police car, I held my mom’s hand, preparing my mind and soul to what will happen next.

At the police station, I had to fill up a few forms of consent before I was separated from my mom.

I was brought into an enclosed room with two friendly looking Omegas. They are not dressed up in uniforms but in normal clothes like anyone would on the streets. I felt comfortable in their presence so I sat down on the chair in front of them.

They had started off with general questions such as asking for my personal particulars and I answered systematically to their questions. It came to the point where they were looking serious and asked me, “Could you tell us about your day yesterday, Friday?”

Memories came flooding back to me as I recalled the traumatising incident yesterday. Finally understanding why they have brought me here, I answered truthfully about the whole story at school. 

I did not mention Taehyun’s name but rather I had used the term “soulmate” while explaining to them. This incident was mainly my fault, because of me that Taeyhun had to beat someone up so I didn’t want to drag him into any of this.

“That soulmate that you mention, is his name Kang Taehyun?” One of the Omega officers asked.

Ahh… So they already knew. I have wasted all that effort on covering him up.

“Yes…” I replied shortly.

“The other officers had already interrogated Kang Taehyun about this incident a few hours ago. We just had to call you down to match your information with his.” The Omega officer continued.

“It is cute that both of you tried to cover each other up by calling the other person “soulmate” instead.” The other Omega officer laughed.

He also tried to cover up for me…? I was blushing in front of the officers.

“Okay, we have basically gotten most of the information we need from you. Just a few more questions and you may leave.” The Omega officer said.

I have answered a few more questions on what I know about Taehyun and the Alpha who attacked me. After finishing all of their questions, I was given the permission to leave.

“Please keep this session confidential, including anything about this incident.” Those were the last words from the officers before I left.

  
  
  
  


The news of “Two male Alphas fighting over an Omega at Q University'' has circled around the social media on the weekend. The title is obviously so misleading and it was written on an unofficial news webpage.

“According to the witnesses at Q University, someone found a beaten up male Alpha at the school’s abandoned garden. After looking at the camera footage, it was seen that the injured Alpha had an argument with an Omega before they brought the conversation into a physical fight on the ground.” That Alpha was harassing me! What do you mean by argument or fight?!

The article continued. “Thereafter, another male Alpha had pulled away the Alpha on the ground and started to throw punches at him repeatedly.” Then, there were some random claims about the truth of this story but none of them were close enough to be accurate at all.

I wanted to leave a comment on how false this “news article” is but I couldn’t. I am so frustrated so I sent a link to the webpage to Taehyun.

I have been chatting with Taehyun ever since the day at the park. I also heard from him that he has received suspension from the school for a week. 

“Why are you receiving the punishment anyways?! You were protecting me.” I texted him.

“They say that it was not reasonable to beat that stupid Alpha up so much that he had to be taken to the hospital.” He texted back.

“I told you to stop already at that time! You didn’t listen to me!” I typed.

“I never said that I regret any of it though.” He said.

“You have a bad record on the school systems now. And you will have to catch up with all the work you’d miss after you come back.” I replied.

“Like I said, I don’t regret protecting you from that stupid Alpha. Don’t worry about me, I am smart enough to catch up even with a month’s worth of work.” I laughed at his sassiness.

“So confident now are we?” I wrote.

“Yes of course. But you’re the only exception.” His reply made me blush.

“I am much more afraid about the fact that I can’t be by your side at school for a week :(“ Taehyun sent another message.

“Now who’s the one missing the other.” I teased him.

**“Yes, I miss you.”** He replied.

**“... I guess I do miss you too.”** Flustered by what I just sent, I quickly sent another message. 

“Whatever, I’m going to bed now. Bye.”

That was the last message I sent before going to my dreamlands.

  
  
  
  


The next day, I wore Taehyun’s blue hoodie to school. I resisted the urge to sleep with the hoodie so that I will not crumple it.

Knowing that I will not see him for a week made me a little lonely inside.

I lifted up my arm to sniff the sleeve of the hoodie. Coffee… Just as if Taehyun is here with me.

I walked into the school feeling content and safe with the hoodie. I went to my class like usual.

Before I could take a seat, Jisung had a shock and held me still to smell the air around me.

“Woah Beomgyu. You smell like an Alpha! Did you finally seduce that Alpha you can’t stop thinking about?”

“No I did not seduce! And that Alpha is my soulmate, he gave me his hoodie as a courting gift.”

“Oh so that Alpha who has been giving you all these gifts is your soulmate?! You didn’t mention that to me!” Jisung literally said it so loud for everyone to hear.

“Shhhh! Stop speaking so loud. I don’t need the other class to know that much about me!” I shushed him.

“But still, it seems like you have been accepting all those gifts from that Alpha. Does it mean that you are also interested in him?” Jisung asked, thankfully with a softer voice this time.

“Yeah. I told him last Friday that he could earn my trust.” I replied.

“What a character development! Talking about last Friday, did you see the news about the incident in our school?” He continued to chunter on but I refused to listen, knowing exactly what he is talking about.

That news is so fake but he believed in it… Dummy…

  
  
  
  


The bell rang about a minute ago and Jisung came to bug me again.

“Beomgyu! You’re not so scared of Alphas anymore right? Can we finally eat together today? PLEASEEEE.” Stop giving me puppy eyes dammit.

I wanted to explain to him that I’m only comfortable with Taehyun and not all Alphas. **I don’t even fully trust Taehyun yet…**

“Beomgyu hyung?” I heard someone calling my name from the front of the class.

“Yes? I’m here!” I responded without a second thought as I wanted to get out of this conversation with Jisung as soon as possible.

“Oh so you’re Beomgyu hyung! You’re just what Taehyunnie has described!” A tall young Beta is standing in front of me right now. He looked handsome and cute at the same time, and he looks like a mixed blood.

“Sorry but do I know you?” I asked the Beta.

“Yes! I’m Taehyunnie’s best friend!” He answered.

I could barely remember what Taehyun had said about his best friend.

“Are you Hyuka by any chance? I have only heard this name from him.”

“Yes I am! Although my full name is Kai Kamal Huening, some of my friends call me Huening Kai or Kai or Ningning, Taehyunnie likes to call me Hyuka for short.” He looks like a child while trying to explain to me all about his name.

**So they have nicknames for each other.** “I’ll just call you Kai then, is that fine?”

“Yeah, sure! Come on let’s go!” He pulled on my arm.

“Let’s go? Where to?” I was being dragged out of my classroom by Kai.

Did he learn this from Taehyun? Why do they like to drag me out without any context?

“WAIT A SECOND! Stop dragging me!” I shouted at Kai.

“Opps sorry. I had this habit with Taehyunnie.”

“It’s fine. I’m just really confused as to why you are here with me.”

“Oh Taehyunnie did not tell you? He assigned me to be your bodyguard in school for this week! He’s paying in best friends credits.”

“What bodyguard? I don’t need it! And what best friends credits?”

“Taehyunnie told me everything about what happened. So I feel the need to accept this request as his best friend! Also, best friends credits means that he has to hang out with his best friend, which is me, whenever I request! I was afraid that he would put me aside for you.” He looked sad and now I feel bad.

“I don’t think Taehyun will do that to you. You two are really close to each other. I will let you follow me around for this week but I need to find my friends. They will kill me if I just go with you like this without telling them!” I tried to convince him to go to meet yeonbin.

“Ahh that’s okay. Where are they at?” Kai asked.

“They should be at the east cafeteria right now. You don’t have other friends you eat lunch with?”

“Nope! Just me and Taehyunnie.” He always seemed so happy when he talked about Taehyun.

I thought about it for a moment, “Why don’t you just join me and my friends for lunch this week? They are also Betas.”

“More friends! That sounds fun! I actually do have other friends but Taehyunnie doesn't get along well with them so I never ate with them.” That sparked a question in my head.

“Why does Taehyun not get along well with your friends?” I asked while we walked towards the east cafeteria, wanting to know more about Taehyun.

“I have been friends with Taehyunnie since forever and he never got along with anyone else other than me. He is so cold towards others that he would scare them off even before they get to approach him. I know that you don’t see it because he is probably really warm to you.” He elaborated.

“I see. Which major are you from? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here because I would remember your distinct features for sure.”

“I’m from the IT major! Just like Taehyunnie!” 

Wait he’s from the west wing? But my class is at the east wing! “Hey Kai, didn’t the bell ring like two minutes before you came? How did you come from the west wing so fast?” I am so confused at this point.

“That is a secret! Haha.” He laughed mischievously. He didn’t skip class, did he?

We have reached our destination and I went ahead of Kai to search for my best friends. I saw them at our usual table and I sprinted towards them, hoping that Kai was following my path.

“Soobin hyung! Yeonjun hyung!” I shouted.

“Hey Beomgyu! Oh, you brought a friend here today?” Yeonjun looked at Kai.

“You’re that cutie who’s friends with Beomgyu’s soulmate! Hello!” Soobin was so excited that he stood up to greet Kai.

“Hey! You’re calling another man cute while your soulmate is sitting right beside you?! How disrespectful!” Yeonjun crossed his arms, looking at Soobin and Kai. 

“Come here and sit down!” Soobin sat back down next to Yeonjun and urged Kai to sit across him. 

“Soobin hyung, aren’t you being too biased against me now?” I pouted at Soobin.

“Yeah! How could you treat our baby Beomgyu like this?” Yeonjun supported my statement.

“Come on you two, don’t be jealous now.” Soobin replied to the both of us. “What’s your name?” He asked Kai.

“My full name is Kai Kamal Huening, you can call me Huening Kai or Kai or Ningning.” Kai smiled brightly at Soobin.

“Aww you’re so cute Ningning. I’ll have to adopt you as my new baby.” Soobin chose one of the nicknames Kai suggested.

“No! I did not approve of this yet!” Yeonjun was still jealous of Kai.

“You have to! Look at how cute he is!” Soobin said, pointing at Kai.

Kai was using aegyo on Yeonjun to persuade him. “I guess you may become our new baby… Huening Kai.”

“Yayyy! Thank you hyung-nims.” Kai celebrated his victory.

“Just call us Soobin hyung and Yeonjun hyung.” Soobin looked at Kai endearingly. 

As we were all eating, Kai talked about himself which I was not very interested in so I ended up thinking about Taehyun instead.

“Taehyunnie is my childhood best friend!” My ears perked up upon hearing Kai mentioning my soulmate’s name. I listened attentively to what he had to say.

“Although he may be really smart, he is not relationship smart at all. I was the one who taught him how to use pick up lines on Beomgyu hyung!” 

“Wow Ningning, you’re so smart!” Soobin just boosted this kid’s ego.

“Yeah I am! Taehyunnie would say that I’m dumb but he took my idea of courting Beomgyu hyung seriously.”

“Oh that was your idea?” I finally spoke up after so long. 

“Yeah! It’s working out so perfectly! Taehyunnie had messaged me all about you since last week. I’m getting sick of him complimenting you on every other message that I received!” I blushed at Kai’s words. That Taehyun… Why is he doing that...

“I’m really happy that you accepted Taehyunnie though! He is so much more talkative with me now.” Kai gave me a genuine smile which is not what I’ve expected from him. He is so hyper about everything but I could tell how much he cares for Taehyun above else.

“Guys, sorry for cutting your conversation but we have about 5mins before our next lesson starts.” Yeonjun said.

“Ningning! Could you join us everyday from now on? You can bring Taehyun along if you want!” Soobin suggested.

“Haha thanks hyung. I’ll be here for this week but I’m not sure about next week onwards. It is up to Taehyunnie if he wants to eat with hyungs but since Beomgyu hyung is here, I’m sure that it’s fine!” Kai chirped. 

“What do you mean by if I’m here then it’s fine…” I blushed once again.

**“Taehyunnie loves you so much that he can throw his pride away!”** Kai said that like it's nothing much.

For the rest of my classes, I wasn’t able to concentrate on the lessons at all.

  
  
  
  


After class, I went back home like always. 

I was walking down the streets, looking at the variety of shops that were put up.

Taehyun has bought me so many things including some expensive ones. I should at least buy something to give back to him.

But I don’t even know what he likes though… 

I kept walking in circles, praying that some magical powers could give me an idea.

Oh wait, I could ask Kai what Taehyun likes! He knows him the best.

I pulled out my phone and messaged the number I saved a few hours ago.

“Kai, could you tell me what Taehyun likes? I want to send a gift to him as well.” I messaged Kai.

“He likes a lot of things but I am quite sure that he already has everything he wants. Hmm…” He replied to me. I was feeling a little disappointed that it was a no go.

“Ah I know!” Another message from Kai came. “You could wrap yourself in a gift box and mail yourself to him! He probably wants and needs you the most right now!” 

“What?! Stop joking now.” I sent a message back, turning off my phone after a failed attempt of finding a gift for Taehyun.

I was going to walk back home but I felt an arm around my shoulders.

“Hey cutie, are you free right now?” Oh great, another one of these Alphas.

It was bright outside and I’m on a busy street with many people. So I am not scared if this Alpha is going to do anything to me.

I shrugged my shoulders hoping to get his hands off of me.

“Don’t be shy--- AH!” I felt his arm disappear and I turned around to nothing.

Weird. Where did he go?

“DON’T HURT ME! I’M SORRY I DIDN’T KNOW THAT HE’S YOUR SOULMATE!” I heard a loud scream from behind.

“OW OW OW…! STOP IT, YOU TINY LITTLE ALPHA! OW, SORRY!” Another loud cry. 

The people around us were not planning to stop the fight happening at the back. It’s either that they do not want to involve themselves in the fight or they simply couldn't care less about it. 

I should head back home… I’ll just buy the gift next time.

  
  
  
  


I continued my way back home while I’m still upset about not finding a gift for Taehyun.

I thought back to what happened on the streets.

Tiny little Alpha… Soulmate…?

**Could it be… TAEHYUN?!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my start notes if you haven't! Kudos and Comments will be much appreciated. See you later!


	8. I Wouldn't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Forever is a long time you know.” 
> 
> “I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this chapter, it makes me want to write a taegyu mafia au hahas. Taehyun as mafia boss would be quite interesting. Enjoy the chapter for today! I'll be back tomorrow.

One week of suspension, really? I would have loved to have a week off in the past but I am craving to see Beomgyu now!

The world is so unfair to me. I have found my soulmate and I could finally be close to him but I am supposed to hang out by MYSELF?!

My body clock allowed me to wake up early in the morning and I am frustrated that I have to stay at home with nothing planned.

I don’t have that many friends, even if I do, they would be busy with school right now just like Hyuka. Just me, this apartment, and my phone. What can I do?

I scrolled through my social media and read up about recent news. Nothing much. 

I opened up Youtube and searched for various kinds of videos to watch. Still boring.

I’d rather watch Beomgyu laugh for an hour than any of these videos.

Giving up, I flopped back onto my bed, wishing that I could cuddle with my soulmate right now to sleep.

**PING!** I received a message from Hyuka.

“Taehyunnie! You assigned me to become Beomgyu hyung’s bodyguard for this week but you forgot to send me his schedule! It’s almost lunch time now and I need it! D:” He said.

I was so caught up on my situation that I’ve forgotten about sending Beomgyu’s schedule to Hyuka!

“Oh sorry! I’ll send it now!” I sent the message to Hyuka with an attachment to Beomgyu’s schedule.

“It’s okay! Enjoy your boring day without me! Bye!” He replied.

“Stop rubbing it in my face. It’s boring with you anyways.” I rebutted.

“Talking about rubbing it in your face, look at who is about to spend the day with your soulmate~ It’s me! HAHA.” Hyuka is purposely making me feel jealous now.

“I am revoking the best friend credits back.” I threatened him.

“Noooooo. I’ll go fetch Beomgyu hyung back now! Bye! (for real this time)” I left him on read.

For the next few hours, Hyuka has been messaging about what happened at school today as it was part of his job.

We have been exchanging messages non-stop for a while now. I’m glad that he is updating me on all these things but how can he reply to me immediately for all of my messages?

“Hyuka, don’t you have classes right now?” I asked him.

“Yes I do.” He dares to say that?

“Then what are you doing, not listening to the lesson?” I lectured him.

“It’s okay, I’ll wait for you to come back and we can study it all together!” 

“I know that I’m smart but it will take less effort for me to teach you if you actually listen in class.”

“I just want to go on more study dates with Taehyunnie! :<” I can’t believe that he pouted in text.

“I’m not talking to you anymore. Go study!”

“Okay. Hmpf.” I left him on read once again.

While deciding on what to do, my mind is only filled with Beomgyu and I thought about all the things we could do together. 

I could go and buy some gifts for him! I want to see his delightful face when he opens the gift again.

Hyuka may be right to say that he would like anything I buy. He has always liked every single one of my gifts for him. 

Maybe another gift where he could wear it. 

I remember passing by a branded clothing shop along a street towards Beomgyu’s house. Beomgyu was looking into the shop for a while. He may like the things there.

He was really sad about the leather jacket being torn by that stupid Alpha. I could buy matching leather jackets with him! 

Proud of my decision, I grabbed my phone, keys, and wallet and I left the apartment to the busy streets.

  
  
  
  


Where is it? I’ve been walking around for a while and I still can’t find it!

The street that I’m on is very big and it was so busy that people are everywhere. 

Okay, recall, recall. How do I go to Beomgyu’s house from here? As long as I could find that street that I was once at, it will make it much simpler.

I circled around the street and I was about to lose my mind. 

I was so focused on Beomgyu that time that I had forgotten to look at my surroundings!

I was on the verge of giving up until I saw a familiar blue hoodie and blonde hair swooping by my sight.

On instinct, I followed what I had just seen. On closer inspection, I was able to conclude that it was indeed Beomgyu.

What if I run up to him right now and give him a hug? Would he be surprised that I’m here or would he smack me for frightening him. Or both...?

Either way, it’d be cute to see his reaction. I was going to follow my plan but by the time my eyes found him again, I saw a guy with his arm around Beomgyu. 

**BEOMGYU IS MINE! DON’T YOU DARE TO THINK ABOUT IT!**

It was just like before, I pulled the guy aside into the dark alleyways of the street.

I pushed and pinned the Alpha back up on the walls.

**“Do you realise that the Omega you just touched is my soulmate?”** I asked in a low voice. 

“So what if he is. If he’s not mated, he can still be anyone’s.” The Alpha had the audacity to say that to me. 

“I recently just sent an Alpha to the hospital with my fists. Do you want a taste of it?”

“DON’T HURT ME! I’M SORRY I DIDN’T KNOW THAT HE’S YOUR SOULMATE!”  **Weak.**

I decided to respond back to him using violence.

“THAT”  **PUNCH.** “OMEGA”  **PUNCH.** “IS”  **PUNCH.** “MINE.”  **PUNCH.**

I gave him punches for every word that I said. 

“OW OW OW…! STOP IT, YOU TINY LITTLE ALPHA! OW, SORRY!”

I clenched on his neck and pushed him back up the wall.

**“Don’t touch what’s mine.”** I said it in my Alpha’s voice, showing who’s the dominant one here.

I was so ready to have him to be my second victim who will be ending up in the hospital but I remembered that I shouldn’t do that. I don’t want another week of suspension from seeing Beomgyu.

I released him, although not satisfied but I had to do it for Beomgyu.

I exited out of the alleyways and saw people looking at me with fear.

I gave them glares, telling them to just mind their own business. Most of them were easily scared of me and left, I did beat someone up so they obviously did not want to be my next target. 

I turned the corner to see that Beomgyu is long gone. 

Dammit. I have lost sight of Beomgyu because of that Alpha. 

Remembering what I came to the streets for, I got back on track.

Anyways, it seemed like he was going towards this direction. Maybe I could find the shop around here.

As expected from my intelligent mind, I found the shop I had been looking for in a few minutes.

I was immediately greeted by a staff member as I walked in.

“Welcome! May I ask what you are looking for?” The male said.

“I am looking for leather jackets if you have any.” I replied to him.

“Come this way please sir.” He’s quite respectful.

I followed him to the back of the shop and I saw exactly what I wanted.

There was only a small selection for leather jackets so I just chose the one I think looked the best. 

I tried on the black leather jacket and I was satisfied with the size, fitting onto me nicely.

“Give me another one of these, with the same size.” I did contemplate if I should buy a size smaller for Beomgyu but an oversized jacket could make him look cuter so I eventually went with the same size.

“Here you go sir. May I help you with anything else?” The staff asked.

“No thanks.” I didn’t have anything I needed to buy from this shop.

“You may proceed to the cashier on your right. Thank you!” He left after showing me the way to the cashier.

I paid for the leather jackets and left the shop straight back to my apartment.

Back at my apartment, I placed my purchase on my desk and cleaned myself up.

When should I pass this to him? I thought back to Beomgyu.

He is always getting himself into trouble. I really can’t lay my eyes off of him.

To ensure that he will be safe outside of school, I decided to go to school after his dismissal to guard him on his way home.

  
  
  
  


For the following days, I managed to follow Beomgyu back home without getting caught at all. 

He is really pure and oblivious isn’t he? Can’t even tell that I’ve been behind his trail for two days.

On Thursday, I am standing outside of the school compounds, with an all black outfit, not wanting to be noticed by Beomgyu.

I have definitely attracted lots of attention towards me. I wouldn’t blame them though. It must be because of my handsome features, not because of me dressed up to look exactly like a thief. 

I would look at every student that leaves the school, just so that I wouldn’t miss that blonde head.

Here he comes. I saw him wearing my blue hoodie as usual. 

Doesn’t that hoodie stink by now? He really doesn’t want to wash it huh.

I trailed behind Beomgyu, walking along the familiar streets back towards his house.

Unexpectedly, Beomgyu stopped his tracks and turned around. I pretended to be looking at the shops beside me, pretended to be entranced by them. 

“Can you just stop stalking me?” He asked. I hope and pray that he isn’t talking about me.

“I’m talking to you Kang Taehyun! Look at me!” Oh shit.

I shifted my body to face him. He was staring into my eyes which did scare me a little. 

“So, explain yourself. You have been stalking me since Monday. You ain’t slick you know.” He crossed his arms.

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re safe on your way home. You keep getting into troubles everywhere you go.” I clarified with him. “You’re just too pretty to be walking around like this and not expecting someone to pounce on you.”

“Stop trying to flatter me at times like this!”

“Also,” I continued by cutting him off, “I wasn’t exactly stalking you on Monday. I came to the streets to buy something. Meeting you was by chance which is lucky because I was able to get that dude off of you.”

“I think you’re the one who’s getting into troubles everywhere you go. Is your hobby to go around and beat up people?” I kept silent as Beomgyu talked. “I’m not angry with you for stalking me. Well kind of but I would rather you not punch someone in the process.”

“Beomgyu hyung, you’re just too kind for this dark world.” I teased him again.

“Stop with the nonsense. If you really want to make sure that I’m safe, then just walk beside me, don’t go around like a creep please.” Beomgyu said as the volume of his voice decreased.

“Really? I can?” I was really excited that he did not stop me from being there for him.

“Yes, so just message me when you reach the school. I’ll meet you at the entrance everyday and you can walk me home if it helps you to sleep better at night.” Beomgyu replied to me. “And stop wearing such weird outfits. Don’t you feel embarrassed?”

“If it’s doing this for you, I won’t feel so embarrassed.” 

“...Let’s just go.”

“Okay!” I followed him around like a puppy.

  
  
  
  


“I’m at the school’s entrance waiting for you.” I messaged Beomgyu.

“Okay. I’m on my way.” He replied.

Soon enough, I saw Beomgyu and I waved my hands for him to see.

“Taehyun! Have you been waiting for a long time?” Beomgyu trotted towards me. It’s just too cute for me.

“I’ll wait forever for you.” I replied to him even if it’s out of context. We walked side by side towards his house.

“You’re always not answering me seriously.” He paused.  **“Forever is a long time you know.”**

**“I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side.”**

“Geez... How much has Kai taught you.”

“He taught me some tricks in the beginning but you’re the one who changed me into who I am now.”

“Didn’t know that I can shape a cold and cool guy into a cheesy and flirty one.”

“Anything’s possible for you.”

“Okay stop. I’ve had enough of this.”

He eyed at the paper bag I am holding.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, it is another gift for you. Although the courting is over, I know that you really like receiving gifts from me so I would like to keep spoiling you.”

“Ah I see. I wanted to buy you a gift as well but I couldn’t find one that’s suitable with the amount of savings I have,” He continued. “Is your family really well off? You are spending so much without any hesitation.”

“I wouldn’t say that my family is rich in particular but considering that they are paying for my apartment, I would say that my household income is above average.”

“You get the whole apartment to yourself? That sounds so good! I want to get away from my demon sister so bad.”

“Oh you have a sister?”

“Yeah I do. She’s an Alpha, 10 years younger than me. My parents adopted her a few years ago.”

“That’s nice of your parents. I am the only child though.”

“Hey, before you forget, could you pass me the gift please?” He looked at the paper bag that I am holding. Is the gift more important than me?

“I won’t forget. I’ll just pass it to you at your house where there’s lesser people.”

“Okay then let’s go quickly!” He dragged me along with him. It seems like he can’t wait to look at what I bought for him.

  
  
  
  


“Huff...huff…” Beomgyu was breathing in and out at a fast pace.

“If you’re going to be this tired after running then why did you even do it?” 

“IT’S ALL FOR THE GIFT!” He exploded because of my teasing.

“SO THE GIFT REALLY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME? I’M SAD BEOMGYU HYUNG.” I joked with him by replying back to him loudly as well.

“Huff...huff… I--” I didn’t let him finish his sentence.

“Here you go. Your reward for draining yourself out for nothing.” I passed him the paper bag and he snatched it like a fox stealing from someone.

He ripped the bag open as soon as it was on his hands. Luckily I didn’t feel the need to write a letter this time or else it will be ripped into pieces by now. 

He held out the black leather jacket that was inside the once paper bag. He compared the clothing with what I was wearing, realising that it has been the same one I wore for the whole day.

“Oh! You bought matching leather jackets! You seem to love matching items, Taehyun.”

“Of course. Have to show off to everyone that you’re mine.”

He took off the hoodie in one swift movement put on the leather jacket while I was talking. It was slightly bigger as I had expected. 

“I’ve scented the leather jacket for you. Now you can wash that hoodie.”

“Thank you Taehyun! I will buy you a gift someday. I swear!” He picked up the hoodie that was lying on the ground.

“Okay hyung.” I touched his soft silky hair. My fingers were sliding through the blonde strands of his hair. I felt really content as Beomgyu was enjoying the feeling of my hands caressing his hair.

It didn’t last long as I was being pushed away by someone. It was a really young girl who also smelled like an Alpha. 

“DON’T TOUCH MY OPPA!” I was confused as to who this is.

“Hey Yuzi it’s okay…” Beomgyu was trying to stop her.

“OPPA ALREADY HAS A SOULMATE WHO BUYS HIM GIFTS AND HE IS ALREADY TAKEN!”

“Yuzi wait, listen to me.” Beomgyu was still unable to cut in.

“DO YOU SEE ALL THESE ACCESSORIES HE’S WEARING? HE LOVES HIM SO JUST GIVE UP! HE HUGS THE BEAR HIS SOULMATE GAVE EVERY NIGHT TO SLEEP.” This girl, whose name is “Yuzi”, was still shouting at me. I was not intimidated at all while I listened to what she had to say.

“CHOI YUZI! YOU’RE JUST EMBARRASSING ME AT THIS POINT! HE’S MY SOULMATE!” Beomgyu was shouting at Yuzi just like how she did.

I think I was able to connect the dots from learning her full name.

“Oh, you’re Oppa’s soulmate?” She finally calmed down.

“I’m sorry Taehyun, this is the demon sister that I was talking to you about.”

“What do you mean by demon. I’m trying to protect you!”

“Hello Yuzi, my name is Kang Taehyun, your brother’s soulmate.”

“Hello! It’s great to finally meet you!” Her attitude towards me changed a hundred and eighty degrees.

“Well you see, Oppa doesn’t have the best experiences with Alphas so I have the tendency to want to protect him.”

“It’s nice to have such a protective Alpha by his side.” I smiled. “I feel safe to leave him to you.”

“Taehyun! You can’t just leave me to her!” I laughed at Beomgyu’s response.

“So what are you doing here Taehyun-ssi?” Yuzi asked me.

“I have been bringing Beomgyu back home so that no other Alphas will dare to approach him while I’m by his side.”

“Aww. That is so sweet! No wonder Oppa likes you!”

“Stop talking Yuzi! Let’s go inside.” Beomgyu urged her sister to go into the house.

“Bye Taehyun-ssi!”

“Bye Beomgyu hyung, bye Yuzi! I’ll see you again next week!”

Beomgyu shut the door once Yuzi went into the house. He was blushing so hard that he couldn’t answer me.

  
  
  
  


For the week after my suspension from school, I fetched Beomgyu everyday for lunch and after school. 

I also ate along with Hyuka, Beomgyu, and his friends who I learned are Yeonjun and Soobin. 

Every time that I would visit Beomgyu’s class, the Omega that I’ve seen the last time kept teasing him by calling me Beomgyu’s boyfriend.

“Beomgyu! Your boyfriend is outside waiting for you!” The Omega who claimed to be Beomgyu’s class bestie is announcing it for the whole class to hear.

“I told you to stop already!” Beomgyu is flustered as always.

**Inside I was really hoping to be able to call Beomgyu as my boyfriend, but I’ll just wait for another time to propose to him.**

The week went by really quickly and peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the most angsty part of the story, which is also the highlight of the story. Believe it or not, this whole story is actually worked around the angst I've thought of. The next few chapters are heavy angst and also the main reason why I decided to write this au. Hope that you guys liked the story until now because things are about to go down, down, down... Either ways, please remember to leave Kudos and Comments! Thank you!


	9. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies. It was all lies. I’m just a filthy liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the angst you are all waiting for! I almost cried myself while writing. Please take note of the bold/italic words, you will need to differentiate them, it's used heavily in this chapter. Happy reading! I will try to upload the next chapter today but in a later time.

Taehyun has been together with me every chance he gets. During lunch, after school, he’s always beside me following me around. Murmurs can be heard when we walk along the hallways of our school.

People who didn’t know that we are soulmates would probably think that I am either blackmailing Taehyun to do this or Taehyun has really fallen in love with me. It is hard to believe that a hard cold person who glares at everyone would be able to smile so brightly when he’s with me. 

Before this whole soulmate thing, Kai was the only exception. Kai was the only one who was able to chat with Taehyun like friends. The most everyone else has gotten an interaction with Taehyun is only when Taehyun really had no other choice like if they are assigned to the same project. 

Until now, what I have heard about Taehyun is that he wouldn’t bat an eye at someone, even more that he will never fall for someone. Many people would think that he would either live alone forever or actually end up with Kai just because they have been together for so long.

Multiple Omegas has tried to confess to Taehyun, wanting him to be theirs. He’s handsome, smart, and tall enough. Most importantly, Taehyun is so cold towards others that it is almost impossible for him to change partners. If you have him around your fingers, he’s never going to leave. No one has succeeded till this day.

Until I came in the form of a soulmate. Until today, I still do not understand how the Kang Taehyun in everyone else’s eyes is so different from the Kang Taehyun I know. Everyone concluded that it is impossible to be loved by him, and I started to wonder why.

I researched online to understand more about soulmate attraction. I found out that it is normal for soulmates to feel attracted to each other without noticing. **It may be the reason why I was able to trust Taehyun so easily, or he is able to say that he likes me so easily.**

It may not be love after all. Just an illusion of physical attraction.

  
  
  
  


Taehyun brought me back home as usual on Tuesday. I kept on thinking about what I had just concluded about this soulmate attraction. 

“Hey Beomgyu hyung, are you alright? You seem a little down today.” Taehyun was really observant. Of course he would notice.

“Just a lot of thinking these few days.” There’s no point in lying to him. “Lots of my own concerns.”

“Okay. If you feel like you’re ready to tell me, I’m here, all ears.” Taehyun patted me on my head.

Usually, I would love to have him touch and caress my hair but I am really determined to not let this soulmate attraction control how I feel. I want to be able to control myself, not just some mysterious force this universe has created.

I ducked my head away from his hair. I could see his disappointed face and it does break my heart a little.

“Really, what’s wrong Beomgyu hyung? Now I’m actually worried.” Dummy Taehyun. I can’t just tell you that.

“I just don’t want you to mess up my hair. I have styled it perfectly but you would always mess it up.” I made an excuse. “You never let me touch yours either.”

“Aww. If you really want to touch my hair, you can always just ask me. Here.” He bent down slightly to the height of my shoulders. “You can mess my hair up as much as you want as a payback.”

Unknowingly, I reached out to touch his dark red hair. His hair is really soft and smooth in contrast to the dark red hair which screamed authority. It feels like I have a powerful mafia wrapped around my fingers…

No, I can’t just take advantage of Taehyun like this. He is also influenced by the soulmate bond.

I snap my hand back to myself. “I’m done. Let’s just go.”

“Okay. Let’s go!” Taehyun said happily, probably did not realise the change in me.

**For the rest of the journey back to my house, we enjoyed the silence between us.**

“Bye Beomgyu hyung! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Taehyun left after leaving me at the doorsteps.

I waved back to him and I was welcomed by my sister at the door today.

“So, your boyfriend has been bringing you back home, ensuring that you’re safe. Aren’t you happy?” Yuzi teased me.

“I’m happy yes, but he’s not my boyfriend… We haven’t confirmed anything yet anyways.”

“What do you mean by not confirmed yet? Matching couple accessories, matching couple leather jackets. You two are just putting the fact in front of everyone’s faces. Even I am jealous of it.” Yuzi explained and pouted at me. “Taehyun looks at you with love eyes, dude.”

Does it really look like we are a couple? Taehyun is the one who bought all these gifts. Did he want us to look like a couple?

“Are you going to stand there like a dummy or do you want to come inside before it rains?” Yuzi asked me with her arms crossed. I looked up at the sky and there were indeed gray clouds swimming towards my direction. Looks like a storm is coming.

I followed my sister inside and shut the door. After cleaning myself up, I stared outside of my bedroom’s window, watching the storm that is currently raging outside.

**They say that a storm would always come when you’re feeling content with life.**

A booming thunder vibrated through the glass windows. Waking me up to reality.

I held the black leather jacket close to me and I took a sniff at it.

The scent is almost gone… I guess it’s time to wash it.

I placed the black leather jacket carefully into my laundry basket.

What should I wear tomorrow? Yuzi keeps on teasing me about wearing the things that Taehyun bought. I’ll only wear my own clothes tomorrow. Like this, she can’t tease me no more.

  
  
  
  


I wore a plain white T-shirt with a denim jacket and jeans. I changed back to my old look with my own earrings and nothing else. I walked down the stairs for some breakfast with my family.

“Oppa! Good morning!” Yuzi greeted me. Nowadays, I didn’t need Yuzi to wake me up anymore because I was looking forward to going to school.

“Wait Oppa. You aren’t wearing ANY of the gifts from Taehyun-ssi!” Yuzi noticed the change in my outfit really quickly. “ARE YOU UNWELL TODAY? WHY ARE YOU DRESSED UP LIKE LAST TIME?” God she is loud.

“I just want you to stop teasing me. Taehyun wouldn’t mind if I didn’t wear any of it. Anyways, it is weird to wear the same thing everyday. People may start wondering that I actually don’t wash my clothes.” I replied to her.

“NOOOOOOO. MY TAEGYU SHIP WAS SAILING!” 

Taegyu? What is wrong with her.

“Stop shouting dammit.” I quickly finished my breakfast. “I’m going to go off now. Bye.”

I left the house as fast as I could before Yuzi could whine at me.

  
  
  
  


It was my last class before lunch and I felt really unwell.

I was not able to concentrate on the class as I felt heat pooling in my stomach.

“Hey Beomgyu. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?” My deskmate Jisung asked me with concern in his eyes.

“I think I may have a bad stomach ache. I’ll just need to go to the washroom.” I replied to him.

“Are you sure? You are starting to smell like heat.” Jisung rebutted me.

“I don’t think it’s my heat. It’s due in like a month’s time. I’ll be fine.” I assured Jisung as I raised my hand to grab the professor's attention.

“I’m just saying that I’m an Omega as well you kno--”

“Yes, Choi Beomgyu?” The professor called my name.

“May I leave for the washroom sir?” I asked, holding onto my stomach. It does hurt more than what I’ve expected.

“The class is about to end so you’re going to miss the lesson. Ask your classmates about the homework later. You are excused, Beomgyu.”

I dashed out of the classroom towards the washroom. 

The heat in my stomach is increasing and it feels like a fire burning inside of me.

I felt the dizziness overcoming me once I’ve locked myself up in a stall. 

I didn’t feel the need for using the toilet nor vomiting. So why am I feeling nauseated? 

I sat down on the covered toilet bowl with my hands on my head, pulling the strands of my hair due to the pain that I’m experiencing.

“Ugh… It does feel like a heat but it shouldn’t come this early…” I mumbled to myself.

My body shot up straight when I felt something gushing out of my butt. I looked back at my bottom in fear, fear of a similar event that happened last year.

To my dismay, I touched my bottom and felt slick sticking onto my jeans. It was dreadful to say the least.

I am experiencing a heat in school. Ever since last year, I kept both eyes on my heat schedule really closely that I would take a week off before my heat begins. 

How could this be happening to me? I couldn’t control my tears that were overflowing. My anxiety is building up on me and I don’t know what to do.

**_“I’ve finally found you… You’re the one who has that sweet scent, luring all the Alphas in school.”_ **

My memory has been activated. No, I can’t be weak at this time.

**I couldn’t stay here. Any Alpha could come in any moment. I can’t be caught by an Alpha again.**

I slowly opened the door that separated my stall from the sink area. After making sure that no one is in the washroom, I slammed the door open and I ran for my life.

I didn’t bring my suppressants and I can’t bet on the chances that one in three of the Omegas in my class may have suppressants on them today. Heats happens once every three months anyways.

There are also Alphas in my class. It was not a safe bet at all. My only choice right now is to find somewhere secluded to hide. This is my only chance, where everyone is still busy with their classes. 

**_“Next time please don’t go off wandering around secluded places alone.”_ **

**_“I’ll wait forever for you.”_ **

Taehyun… I’m so sorry… I’m a cursed child. I can’t escape from these never-ending nightmares.

Where should I go…? Next period is lunch and no one should be at the hut behind the school’s admin building. I should be able to hide there while I call my parents to come and fetch me home.

Luckily, I do have the habit of bringing my phone along with me while I go to the washroom. I’ll just call them when I reach the hut. 

On the way to the hut, I was staring straight ahead and avoiding every single human being that I could find.

As my distance between the hut was getting closer, I slowed my steps to take a breather. It is so difficult to run with a heat. 

**_“If you’re going to be this tired after running then why did you even do it?”_ **

I want to run away from you Taehyun… Don’t involve yourself in a mess like me anymore…

**_“I just wanted to make sure that you’re safe on your way home. You keep getting into troubles everywhere you go.”_ **

I picked up the pace and started running again. I’m going to depend on myself this time. I want to stop relying on you.

Just thinking about your face is tormenting to me, Taehyun. These tears can’t stop flowing but I don’t blame you for it. 

It may be because of your kindness, your tender touch, or because of this soulmate bond. 

**I fell for you, Kang Taehyun.**

Huffing out of breath, I opened the wooden door of the small hut, which is old and abandoned. 

I wasn’t able to look at my surroundings before my knees gave up on me.

I laid on the dusty floor, praying that everything can be better. I closed my eyes, allowing the darkness to absorb me.

**_“You look much more beautiful when you smile. I want to make you smile more often.”_ **

A bitter smile appears as I reenact that day. The day where I felt really appreciated by someone.

Only if I could travel back in time, if I could have avoided that whole situation a year ago, if I wasn’t that dumb to realise that I was in heat, if I didn’t have to transfer universities, if I didn’t have met you. Kang Taehyun.

Now your whole existence is embedded into my memories. Your handsome face, your little giggles, your unfunny jokes, your flattery words, your soft touches. I crave for them!

There are still so many things I’m missing from you. You still have not given me a kiss on the lips, a cuddle on the couch, an embrace in my sleep, a hand to interlock.

**_“Forever is a long time you know.”_ **

**_“I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side.”_ **

Our forever… I want to give up on it. I want to let you go. You shouldn’t suffer with me in uneasiness for your forever. You shouldn’t have been stuck with me due to this soulmate bond.

**_“I will prove it to you that I am worthy to be your forever partner. Trust me.”_ **

I know that you can prove your words. I trust you. 

I’m just not the right partner for you. I can’t promise you the same vow. 

Ahhh. Ssss… The pain is just not stopping is it? I need to call mom…

I was able to open my eyes. And I am able to sense my surroundings again.

Phone… I can’t reach it. My body is stoned and I lost my sense of touch.

**Am I really dying like this? Dying in a hut that is just like my life. Worthless.**

What time is it? What is everyone else doing?

Are Yeonjun and Soobin still waiting for me at our table? Is Kai also there with them? Is Taehyun looking for me?

No… Don’t look for me anymore. 

**_“Alright, I get it. I’m not running away from you anymore okay?”_ **

**Lies. It was all lies. I’m just a filthy liar.**

I’m not running away from you, but my life in general. You’re my life.

“...!” I heard a small echo from a distance.

Is there someone to help me? Or just someone who will take advantage of me?

Should I call out to them? Would they look at me like everyone else would when I had my heat? Just lust and disgust?

“BEOMGYU HYUNG!” Hmm? Sounds familiar. 

Said person had their hands on me and placed me in a sitting position.

“Beomgyu hyung, look at me, it’s me, Taehyun.”

**_“Why is it so difficult to look at me in the eyes?”_ **

No, not you. I don’t want you to see me like this. You will find me disgusting, gross, shameful, irresponsible…

“Answer me! Beomgyu?! Hello?!”

“I don’t know what to do in this type of situation! How can I help?”

I want to speak up. I want to tell you that you don’t need to place so much commitment in me. 

**I’m just not worth it.**

This mind and soul has been scarred a long time ago. It will never heal. Even if it does, it can’t be whole again. 

You can’t promise me that you are able to make me feel whole again. It’s just not possible.

This body has been touched by multiple filthy hands, contaminating me. I’m not pure anymore Taehyun…

“Beomgyu, are you cold? You are shivering...”

I felt arms circling around me. I felt warmth that I don’t deserve. 

Coffee… Your scent feels so good Taehyun.

“Oh shit. Beomgyu you are releasing too much of your pheromones. I can’t handle it…”

Now he thinks I stink. Heats are disgusting to him. 

“Oh gosh. Why am I so stupid at the worst times! Phone… Call Hyuka…”

I felt a body collapse on me. Taehyun is breathing next to my ears.

What’s wrong Taehyun? Why are you gasping for air? You never need to when you run.

“You smell so good Beomgyu…” Huh? Taehyun?

“Mate… My soulmate… My Omega…”

“You’re mine...”

**_“You are going to be mine after we mate right here and now.”_ **Another piece of memory was refreshed yet again.

No! Taehyun! What are you doing!

His hands made their way below my shirt and are all over me. 

I wanted to turn my head towards him but I had no strength at all. My heat has drained all of my remaining energy while my vision is slowly fading.

TAEHYUN! I screamed in my head. I am now in a state of distress. 

**_“Do you think that I am also one of those Alphas?”_ **

**_“I Promise, I’m Different.”_ **

Kang Taehyun… You’re not yourself. You promised me.

I shivered at the sharp fangs I am feeling on my neck.

This is the end of me. I am unable to move, unable to see, unable to hear, unable to feel, unable to touch, unable to smell. 

I can’t reach you Taehyun… You’re so close yet so far.

**_“What do you think is the most important part about being soulmates?”_ **

**_“I don’t know about how it is for other soulmates, but to me, Yeonjun hyung is almost like my other half. Someone I couldn’t think about separating with, someone I couldn’t live without, Someone I see my future with.”_ **

**_“To me soulmates is about being with each other, supporting one another. Protect each other, laugh with them, cry with them. Doing everything together makes it feel better.”_ **

**_“Taehyunnie loves you so much that he can throw his pride away!”_ **

**_“Anything’s possible for you.”_ **

You don’t love me that much do you? You didn’t realise that your every word, every promise was controlled by the soulmate bond. 

You’re not the Taehyun I know, or the Taehyun I want to believe he is.

Just use me then. Like all of those Alphas that I’ve met before.

**All the Alphas are the same.**

**CRUNCH! My mind went blank.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I did think if I want to leave you guys hanging to increase the suspense or not but I'm feeling nice today. I will try to upload the next chapter today but at a later time. While you wait, leave Kudos and Comments for this chapter. See you!


	10. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will sacrifice myself for Beomgyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back for the 2nd update of the day. Took me quite a long time for these two chapters. Try to imagine the whole scene while you read to make it more exciting! This is probably my favourite chapter by far. Enjoy Reading!

Because of what had happened to Beomgyu so many times, I wanted to stay by his side every moment if possible.

I am so glad that Beomgyu allows me to take him home everyday. It has been a week and two days that I started to follow him to lunch with his friends.

Lunch has been different this time with the five of us. We have agreed to eat at the south cafeteria so that it will be easier for me and Hyuka to go from our classes.

Yeonjun and Soobin were really wary of me at first but with Hyuka beside me, we were able to talk like normal people without me getting into a fight with any of them.

On Tuesday after class, I went to fetch Beomgyu as usual but something is not usual for Beomgyu. He looked really absorbed in something that he’s thinking about. 

“Hey Beomgyu hyung, are you alright? You seem a little down today.” I asked him.

“Just a lot of thinking these few days.” He paused. “Lots of my own concerns.”

He does look really troubled with whatever it is. I want him to tell me so that I can help him but I didn’t want him to feel forced. 

“Okay. If you feel like you’re ready to tell me, I’m here, all ears.” I replied. 

Thereafter, he was still acting weird with not letting me touch his hair. His excuse is lame. 

Messing up his hair? He never ever cared about it for the past few times I did. Something is definitely up.

I pretended to not know anything and acted like how I would normally.

I let him touch my hair instead and we walked to his house in silence.

  
  
  
  


On the next day, I was waiting for the bell to ring for lunch so that I could see Beomgyu as soon as possible.

“3...2...1...and…” **RING!** The bell rang like what I predicted.

I had my bag already packed and ready to go. Without wasting more time, I picked up my bag and left the classroom.

Normally Hyuka would have been right outside my classroom, waiting for me. After I had to fetch Beomgyu everyday, he would go straight to the south cafeteria to find Yeonjun and Soobin.

I had reached Beomgyu’s class to find that his friend, which I learnt is Jisung, is standing outside of their classroom.

With no reason to talk to him, I was going to go and find Beomgyu in the classroom but Jisung stopped me.

“Hey Taehyun! Wait!” He grabbed my arm.

“What?” I swinged his hand off of me.

“Geez, you don’t have to be so rude all the time.”

“If you have nothing important to say, I’m going to find Beomgyu.”

“NO WAIT! I DO HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!” I heard him yell but I ignored him and went into the classroom.

The classroom was empty, presuming that all the students had gone for lunch. But where is Beomgyu?

“I was going to say, Beomgyu left the classroom in the middle of the lesson.” He left? There must be a reason why. He always waited for me. No, I have to go and find him now. He would get himself into trouble when he’s alone. 

“Anyways I think that he has his h-- HEY I HAVE NOT FINISHED TALKING!” I left Jisung hanging while I searched for my soulmate.

I turned on my phone and immediately called his number. 

“The user you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again later, thank you.” He did not pick up my call. I decided to send him a message instead.

“Beomgyu hyung, where are you?” Sent but not yet received. Does he not have an internet connection?

Where would he go in this school? The last time he went to a secluded garden so he wouldn’t go there again.

Are there any other secluded places in this school that I do not know? Who can I ask anyways?

I opened my contacts list and scrolled through it. I gave up on asking anyone as Hyuka probably would not know the answer while I’m not close enough to send Yeonjun or Soobin a message.

This Omega… Can’t leave my eyes off of him can I? Just disappears without informing.

I strolled around the school, hoping that I could find him randomly or catch a hint of his scent.

Out of the blue, I was able to smell the scent of cherries. It smelled sweeter than usual and it was really intense. Even if he were beside me, his scent shouldn’t be that strong anyways.

I remembered back when he was pinned down by an Alpha at the gardens. I was able to smell him all the way from the school’s entrance.

He must be releasing his pheromones to tell me to come and save him.

Is he really in trouble again? At this point, I am really terrified if anything had already happened to him. 

**My soulmate is in distress, he is not feeling well. That is what my instincts told me.**

I followed the scent all the way to the school’s Admin building. I have already walked a long distance, probably longer than the distance to the gardens. Why can’t I find him still?

The scent was getting stronger and stronger. I saw that everyone else around me was not amused. Can’t they smell it? It is so intense that it’s making me dizzy.

I recalled my research on soulmates.

**_Soulmates are able to identify each other by their scent. They are able to spot and distinguish their soulmate’s scent apart from others more effectively than mated pairs who are not soulmates. Even before they are bonded, soulmates could smell their partner’s scent from a far distance as their scents are stronger to each other._ **

Oh right! Because we are soulmates! That is the reason why I am the only one who can smell him from a long distance! 

After deriving an answer to my question, I continued my search for Beomgyu.

Where can you be Beomgyu… Don’t play hide and seek with me anymore... I don’t like it...

You said that you have developed a trauma from the incident a year ago but now I have the trauma with you vanishing into thin air the second I have my eyes off of you.

**_“Alright, I get it. I’m not running away from you anymore okay?”_ **

That is what you said but why do I feel that you’re still so far away from me? How can I get closer to your heart, Choi Beomgyu? 

The scent is becoming more pungent as I close my distance to a hut.

Looks like it's an abandoned place too. Does he really love these types of places?

“BEOMGYU HYUNG! WHERE ARE YOU?” I shouted for him to hear.

“BEOMGYU HYUNG!” I was so shocked to see him lying on the dirty floor motionless. 

I held him in my arms, forcing him to sit up while lying in my arms.

“Beomgyu hyung, look at me, it’s me, Taehyun.” He had his eyes opened but he isn’t looking at me and is blankly staring into nothingness.

His scent has enveloped the whole hut and I have a hard time breathing. 

But this is not the time to worry about myself! Why is he lying here unconscious?

“Answer me! Beomgyu?! Hello?!” He was still not responding to me. I’m beyond broken now. 

“I don’t know what to do in this type of situation! How can I help?” I have lost my composure. Could you hear me crying for you Beomgyu?

What do I do now? I am smart but my mind short circuits during such an important time.

Ugh… I’m feeling sick now. What is wrong with him? Why is his scent acting like a demon?

Am I the only one who can be affected by his scent? 

**_Note to Alphas and Omega soulmates: According to the nature of Alpha Omega soulmates, by instincts, they will feel the need to be mated and bonded to each other. Therefore, research has shown that Alpha Omega soulmates who are not bonded after meeting each other, they may experience ruts and heats that come earlier than expected. The smell of their ruts and heats will be much more intense than normal as time passes. The purpose of this is to attract their soulmate into mating with them. It is advised by professionals to complete the bond with their soulmates before their irregular ruts/heats causes them extreme discomfort._ **

He’s on his heat?! That is why he’s reeking of sweet cherries?

I never had any Omega friends nor my family consisted of Omegas. I never knew about Omega’s heat, how it is like, or how to help. I only remembered learning how it worked that’s all.

Beomgyu was still in my arms, his eyes half open, and shivering.

“Beomgyu, are you cold? You are shivering...” 

I thought of the fastest way to warm him up, which is with my body heat.

I hugged him tight, petrified of losing him.

Squeezing my eyes shut, tears dripped onto his denim jacket.

To my horror, he did not get any better and his heat is overpowering all of my senses. At this point, I might lose my control.

“Oh shit. Beomgyu you are releasing too much of your pheromones. I can’t handle it…” I am still trying to search for the remaining bits of sanity I have left in me.

“Oh gosh. Why am I so stupid at the worst times! Phone… Call Hyuka…” I dug up my phone that is resting in the pockets of my leather jacket and I tried to call Hyuka with my trembling hands.

**THUMP!** My phone slipped off my hands as I fell on top of Beomgyu.

I felt really drained from Beomgyu’s scent. It was sucking all of my energy out.

**“You smell so good Beomgyu…”** WAIT WHAT? WHAT AM I SAYING?

**“Mate… My soulmate… My Omega…”** No, no, no… I could hear a voice of my own speaking but it was not me! I’m not in control!

**“You’re mine...”**

My body had disconnected from my mind and was doing whatever it wanted! 

Even with most of my senses blocked off by the smell, I was still able to look at what was happening with a blurry vision.

I had my hands running up Beomgyu’s stomach to his chest. Is this what my inner Alpha wanted? 

I lost all of my energy not because of the scent but because my inner Alpha was awakened by the scent and is currently taking control over my body. Soon, it might take over my mind.

**No, I, Kang Taehyun, is not losing to anyone. I need to fight back.**

GODDAMMIT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MY BEOMGYU! 

BEOMGYU IS MINE! NOT YOURS, YOU STUPID INNER ALPHA LIVING INSIDE OF ME.

I gained some control back and was able to retract my hands out of Beomgyu’s shirt. I lifted him up to lie on my shoulders. 

There was a huge box beside me and I used it to adjust our positions so that I am laid back on the box.

He is facing towards me with his head on my right shoulder. I held his head up from falling with my left hand.

**Mate… I want to mate…** Is my inner Alpha really talking to me?

No! We are not mating with Beomgyu right now! Not until we have his consent. 

I tried to reach out for my phone with my right hand. I need to call Hyuka for help.

Once I could feel the phone on my hands, my vision was suddenly directed to Beomgyu’s neck, which was bared in front of me.

**Mate… Bite… Bond…**

Shit! I was being too careless. I was focused on picking up my phone and my inner Alpha has taken over my body while I was not fighting back.

Even my inner Alpha is smart… This is going to be a tough fight.

My mouth was opened, salivating. I could feel my full length canines emerging slowly out of my gums. It definitely does hurt a lot that I may be bleeding in my gums.

Once fully out, my fangs were gazing on Beomgyu’s neck.

NO! YOU CAN’T BITE HIM! HE WILL DIE WITH A FULLY LENGTHENED FANG IN HIS NECK!

What should I do? My inner Alpha has gone crazy! 

I am trying my best to hold back from biting Beomgyu and I was fighting the worst war in my head. It is the matter of who gets the power of making the next step now.

I knew that I could not go on with the push and pull game with my inner Alpha. It was so adamant on biting Beomgyu so I would need to think of other ways of approaching this situation.

Quick! Think fast Kang Taehyun! Use your brains!

He wants the full control on my head movement so it would be better if I could control another part of my body instead. 

Once I have formulated a plan in my head, I know that it is probably not the safest way out of this but I could only sacrifice myself for now.

**I will sacrifice myself for Beomgyu.**

**CRUNCH!** My fangs sunk deep into the flesh, piercing through the skin.

Ouch… Ah… Ssss… It stings…

While I was fighting with my inner Alpha, I granted it the control of my head and I took over the control of my left hand which was holding Beomgyu.

I pushed Beomgyu further onto my body towards the right and my fangs ended up inside of my arm, right beside my wrist. 

AHHH! I’VE BEATEN UP SO MY ALPHAS IN MY LIFE BUT MY OWN INNER ALPHA IS CAUSING ME SO MUCH MORE PAIN THAN ALL OF THEM COMBINED.

Didn’t realise that my inner Alpha is so strong… So what now? 

Blood is gushing out of my arm and dripping onto Beomgyu’s shoulders.

If this goes on, clogs of blood may start to flow out and I could really lose my arm!

No, I have to pull it out… I tried to move my head and it was almost effortless. 

It seems like my inner Alpha is gone for now due to the pain. I should make use of this and do something before it comes back.

I moved my head slowly but the pain was worse as I did that. It was impossible to remove my fangs from my arm. I am only opening up the wound even more by doing this.

Shit. Now I am completely stuck in this position. 

If I end up having to amputate my left arm… But I’m left handed… Why didn’t I bite my right arm instead?

Thinking about my right arm, I am able to feel an object in my right hand.

I turned my head to the right to see that my phone was still on my right hand. 

I have to call Hyuka to help. If my inner Alpha wakes up, Beomgyu may die to it's actions and I will die to loss of blood.

While I was still able to control my senses, I pressed the emergency call button on my lock screen and it automatically connected the line to Hyuka’s phone.

“Hello? Taehyunnie? You finally called back! Did you realise how many messages and calls you have received from me? I know that you like to wander off and do whatever you like but I would appreciate it if you could inform me at least.” Hyuka sounded angry at me.

Hyuka… Now’s not the time.

“Hyuka… Could you help me...?” My voice was shaking too much.

“Taehyunnie? Why are you crying?”

“Call an Omega nurse to come to the abandoned hut in our school.” That was the most I could say. I didn’t have much mental energy after fighting with my inner Alpha and it feels like it is regaining its control.

“Okay! I’ll be there! Please wait for me Taehyunnie!” I dropped my phone on the ground.

“Taehyunnie? TAEHYUN!” The line broke off after a while. 

**Hyuka… Please come faster… Help me… I really need you now…**

I closed my eyes to rest and hopefully recover some energy back.

  
  
  
  


**_“Taehyunnie, you know that you shouldn’t always go off punching someone if you dislike them!”_ **

**_“What else should I do then. They look like they want to pick a fight with me.”_ **

**_“That’s because you glared at them for no reason! Beating each other up is no way to resolve a misunderstanding!”_ **

**_“But Hyuka--”_ **

**_“No buts. I’ll teach you the right way. You will need to find a common point between both parties, something you both would agree on in this situation. From there, you two find a solution to this argument! You need to fight with love and understanding!”_ **

**_“Love? Eww. I don’t want to think of them that way.”_ **

**_“You will love someone one day. Whether you like it or not, it will happen.”_ **

Hyuka had taught me that back in middle school. I didn’t manage to use his method at that time so I’m not sure if it will work but I could always try.

**“Grrrr…”** I could hear my own voice which is controlled by my inner Alpha.

**Hyuka, I’m depending all on you.**

“Hey, my inner Alpha, I hope that you can hear me and I’m not just talking to myself. Do you remember back when our Omega was being touched by another Alpha?” I mumbled since it was really difficult to talk with my fangs in my arm. 

My jaws clenched and my fangs were inflicting more pain on my arm. 

“Okay, okay. Don’t just tighten my jaws like this. Don’t you feel the pain too?” I asked it.

“As I was saying, you didn’t like another Alpha bullying Beomgyu like that right? Neither did I. I wanted to protect him at all costs.”

**_“I will prove it to you that I am worthy to be your forever partner. Trust me.”_ **

**_“I Promise, I’m Different.”_ **

**_“Don’t mind these tears, they are just happy tears. I’m very thankful Taehyun.”_ **

“I still remember back when I saw him crying from the promise I made. He was smiling afterwards and it made my heart melt. I truly think that I fell in love with him that day.”

**_“You look much more beautiful when you smile. I want to make you smile more often.”_ **

**_“I grant you the permission to do so, Kang Taehyun.”_ **

“All I want to do is to protect him, protect those smiles. I don’t want to hurt him. I want him to smile.”

“So, my inner Alpha, if you understood what I had just said, I am sure that you feel the same.”

“So shall we not hurt our Omega? I am going to have to hand you all the control from now on. I am feeling very sleepy…”

**“Let’s protect him instead… Protect him from this cruel world…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be really interesting and special I would say. I might only be uploading only 1 chapter tomorrow because the next chapter, according to my plans, is very content heavy. Anticipate what will happen next! Thank you for reading, leave Kudos and Comments. I'll see yall tomorrow!


	11. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Taehyun, please stay with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I will only have 1 update today because I am not feeling well and this is a long chapter. I would consider this as a highlight/turning point of this au. A lot of stories and emotions will be revealed. If you will get emotional, I suggest to not read this in public and have some tissues prepared. I actually cried while writing even though I knew the plot. Enjoy reading!

It’s a Wednesday afternoon and I am currently walking towards the south cafeteria. I was always excited to run to Taehyun’s class everyday for lunch but ever since he became Beomgyu’s “bodyguard”, I have always walked alone to find Yeonjun and Soobin.

I really do miss Taehyun. He has officially dumped me for an Omega.

I have always known that he would have a partner one day, furthermore, I was the one who told him that. But it feels so different now that it came true.

I know that I could always follow Taehyun to find Beomgyu but I really feel bad for third wheeling. I could see how much Taehyun loves him, so much that his mind is filled with him. 

I didn’t feel the need to use my best friends credits on him. He looks much more lively with Beomgyu. I wish them all the best but I can’t help to feel jealous as if I just lost a best friend.

“Ningning! Come here!” I see Soobin waving at me, calling me over to their table.

“I don’t think that Taehyun and Beomgyu are coming any time soon. They are always very slow and I’m hungry.” Yeonjun complained. “Let’s just buy our food first shall we?”

Then, the three of us went off to buy our lunch. We chatted like always while eating. 

I realised that Soobin and Yeonjun really baby me a lot. I’m just two years below them, not ten years!

“Ningning, why do you look like you have no appetite today?” Soobin asked me.

“It’s just… I missed Taehyun.” I replied to him.

“Didn’t we just see each other yesterday? He will be coming later too.” Yeonjun said.

“Not that way. I missed hanging out with him. I was the one who is always beside him, until Beomgyu came into his life.” I pouted at my words.

“Aww. Is our Huening Kai jealous?” Yeonjun teased me while raising his eyebrows at me.

“No! Not the type of jealousy you are thinking about!” I cut him off. “I have been friends with Taehyun from when we are kids. We have never been apart and are always supporting each other. I’m not in love with Taehyun romantically, but he is basically like my other half. I feel half empty without him”

“Ahh... I see…” Soobin looked at me with understanding. “Talking about them, where are Taehyun and Beomgyu? It’s almost the end of lunch time and they still didn’t show up.”

“Just leave them be.” I sighed. “Taehyun tends to do whatever he wants and not inform others so he might just be on a secret date with Beomgyu somewhere.”

“I’m leaving. I need to go back to class.” Yeonjun and Soobin looked at me with a worried expression as I announced my departure. 

I wonder where he is right now. Is he having fun without me?

Aish. Stop thinking about Taehyun…

I held my phone up and I hesitated to send Taehyun a message.

He wouldn’t mind if I interrupt his date right...?

“Taehyunnie! Where are you? You did not come for lunch.” Message sent.

It was received but not seen yet. 

Is he ignoring me? I’ll show you who’s more stubborn then.

“Taehyunnie! Don’t ignore me.”

“Come on, spare me some time off your date.”

“What are you doing right now?”

“Did you eat at all?”

“Soobin hyung and Yeonjun hyung were looking for you.”

“They are also worried about where you’ve been.”

“Reply me at least. D:”

I sent a bunch of messages to Taehyun, hoping that he would be annoyed enough to reply to me.

Should I call him instead? 

I pressed onto the first number on my contact list and called Taehyun.

“The user you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again later, thank you.” Once.

“The user you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again later, thank you.” Twice.

“The user you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again later, thank you.” Thrice.

Hmpf. How dare he not pick up my calls either! What if I am in trouble and I need you right now! Are you willing to just leave me like this?

I briskly walked back to my classroom, stomping on the way.

I did recognise a few of my friends while walking back, but I am just too angry at Taehyun at this point. He would never let me call him three times in a row and not give me a reply at all.

I sat down at my desk and continued the class as per normal.

  
  
  
  


Halfway through the lesson, I felt my phone vibrating in my pockets. 

Oh a call from Taehyun. It has been so long since my last call and you dare to call me now?

Should I just ignore him? Let him have a taste of his own medicine. 

My phone kept vibrating even when I ignored it. Ugh… I guess I can’t be mad at him for long.

“Sir, may I take a call outside?” I raised my hands up to ask for permission.

“Yes you may, Huening.” I walked out of the classroom to take the phone call.

Once I answered the call, I did not let Taehyun talk first so that I could lash out how sad I feel about him ignoring me.

“Hello? Taehyunnie? You finally called back! Did you realise how many messages and calls you have received from me? I know that you like to wander off and do whatever you like but I would appreciate it if you could inform me at least.”

“Hyuka… Could you help me...?” I heard sobs from the other side.

“Taehyunnie? Why are you crying?” For my whole life that I’ve been with him, I have never seen or heard him whimper in the slightest.

“Call an Omega nurse to come to the abandoned hut in our school.” His voice is fading with every second that’s passing. I am really distraught upon hearing his broken voice. 

“Okay! I’ll be there! Please wait for me Taehyunnie!” I replied to him and the next moment, I could hear a thud from his line.

“Taehyunnie? TAEHYUN!” I was not able to hear any more sound coming from him. I disconnected the call and started to wonder what he has gotten himself into.

Did he finally fight an Alpha that is stronger than him? I already told him not to enrage random people! He never listens to me!

I bolted to the infirmary as fast as I could. I followed Taehyun’s instructions and asked for an Omega nurse.

“Yes? How may I help?” The same Omega nurse from before greeted me.

“My best friend is in trouble. He said that he’s in an abandoned hut in the school but I don’t know where it is.” I splitted out my words like bullets.

“Okay, slow down. Do you have any other information?” The nurse said as she packed a medical box. 

“No I don’t. Can we please go now? I’m afraid of what will happen to him.” I was about to cry due to the uncertainty of this situation.

“Okay. Let’s go.” The nurse picked up her medical box and we left to find Taehyun.

  
  
  
  


We took about 10mins to finally reach the school’s admin building. The nurse said that the hut should be behind the building.

I can’t wait anymore so I ran ahead of her to find my best friend.

“TAEHYUNNN!” I busted into the abandoned hut.

**The sight before my eyes is certainly something I will never forget.**

Taehyun had his arms tight around a person, which I deduced is Beomgyu due to the blonde hair. 

With his left hand holding onto Beomgyu’s head and his right hand wrapping around Beomgyu’s waist, he glared into my eyes like I am an enemy to him. 

Taehyun has never looked at me like this. He has never glared at me. 

I could finally understand why everyone would not want to have anything to do with Taehyun after he glared at them. 

His naturally big eyes were widened enough for me to see the whites of his eyes around the pupils. 

He had his teeth bared, with all four of his canines fully lengthened. His fangs however, were deep inside his left arm right by his wrist. 

**I was frozen at my spot, not believing that Taehyun is looking just like a monster as he snarled at me.**

“What is going on here?” The nurse finally caught up to me.

Blood is continuously gushing out of his own bite, sweat is lining along his whole body from head to toe, tears are staining his handsome face.

All of Taehyun’s and Beomgyu’s clothes were smeared with Taehyun’s own blood, sweat and tears.

**It was a traumatising sight.**

“Taehyun…?” I called out to him. Tears started to form in my eyes.

I wanted to make sure that he is okay. I wanted a response from him.

**“GRRRR…”** His growls were getting louder for every step I took. 

Unknowingly, I am now standing in front of Taehyun. 

I reached out to touch him but he moved backwards, holding Beomgyu back from me.

**“TAEHYUN! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU’RE NOT YOURSELF!”** I screamed so hard that I could break my vocal cords. My throat felt uncomfortable from the tension.

I don’t want to believe that this is happening to him. No, Taehyun… Please don’t do this to yourself… I beg you… 

“You can be mad at me if you want. You can lecture me on all the things I’ve done wrong. You can ignore me for days or weeks and I will not annoy you. Just please… Wake up… The last thing I want is for you to get hurt!” My voice broke and went off tune due to my weeping. 

**“Taehyunnie… I’m Sorry.”**

“I will do anything you want… Can you come back to me...? Let’s go back together, yeah?” I pleaded with him, desperate to have him return back to the Taehyun I know.

I moved closer to Taehyun, backing him up onto the box behind him.

Suddenly, a bitter scent has infiltrated my sense of smell. The Beta inside me wanted to step back. My Beta was submitting to Taehyun.

I felt nauseated from the bitterness of the scent. I could possibly faint right here.

“Stand back! Don’t go any closer!” 

I was not able to focus on my surroundings as my knees weakened.

A force pushed me so hard that I landed a few meters away from where I was. 

I rolled on the ground as I scrapped my elbows.

An arm grabbed me, pulling me away from Taehyun, out of the hut.

“Are you crazy? I understand that you are trying to get your best friend back but you could have been in great danger!” The nurse shouted at me.

“YES I’VE LOST MY MIND!" I snapped. "Taehyun is never like this… He didn’t even want me to touch him back there.” I broke down into tears.

“Okay, okay. Just settle down first. We can’t approach this situation head on.” The nurse is trying to calm me down. “Tell me what you know about him. Or them.”

I took deep breaths to regain my sanity and I answered her.

“Taehyun and Beomgyu hyung are soulmates…” I spoke quietly.

“Okay. That makes more sense. Before you charge in again, I will need to clarify with you about what is going on since it is obvious that you’re oblivious about it.” The nurse suggested to me.

I gave her a slight nod before she started explaining.

“I’m not sure if you have smelled it, the Omega boy was in heat. He was releasing his pheromones that attracted the Alpha boy. How they have ended up here in this situation is still a mystery.”

“I believe that the Alpha boy would have wanted to mate and bond with the Omega. It is an instinct for Alphas to mate and bond with their soulmate especially when the Omega is in heat."

“Yes I do know… My friend has researched it before and I was already scared for him back then. I can’t believe that it really happened.” I replied to her.

“Your friend is not responding to you because he has lost his senses due to the heat. The Omega’s scent will only increase in intensity when his soulmate is around. It is impossible for your friend to be able to control himself from the arousing heat.”

“Something that is odd about his behaviour is that he seems to be protecting the Omega from us. In normal circumstances, the Alpha would have taken advantage of the Omega and completed the bond immediately.”

“It is interesting to know that he is focused on protecting the Omega instead of mating with him.”

Whatever the nurse said was new to me. I did not notice all of this that was going on while she is able to keep a calm composure and grab hold onto the situation.

“So what do we do now? Taehyun has his own fangs in his arm! He is currently bleeding non-stop and he will die at this rate!”

“We do not know the reason why he has bitten himself, especially with his canines fully lengthened.” The nurse said with a confused tone. ”At this point, it is necessary to call for an ambulance. We can’t handle this situation by ourselves.”

“Okay. Let’s do that then.” I want to save Taehyun. I need to keep my composure and think logically. 

The nurse whipped out her phone and called the emergency hotline. 

“Could you put the call on speaker mode?” I asked the nurse.

“Okay.” She pressed on the button for speaker mode and I could hear the phone dialing before a man’s voice was heard. 

“Hello 911, what is your emergency?”

“Hello. I am a nurse at Q University and I’ve got a case here that is very serious. An alpha student has lost his senses due to his soulmate’s heat and he is currently biting into his own arm. The alpha has no intention of releasing the Omega and he has been bleeding for a long time now. The alpha is also releasing his pheromones to keep us out of reach. Please send over alphas to stop him. ” The nurse explained concisely. 

“Okay I understand. I will send our emergency team according to your case. We will need a much more specific location.” The male staff on the line requested.

“You may enter from gate 1 of Q University. I will inform the security guard to direct your team to the exact location.” The nurse suggested.

“Lastly, I will need a name from you.”

“Im Jiyoung.” 

“Im Jiyoung. Got it. My team will be over as soon as possible.” The call ended abruptly.

“Okay now we wait.” The nurse looked at me.

“No, wait but if they send over alphas isn’t it worse? Beomgyu is on his heat!”

“Relax. The alphas at the emergency department are all mated. They will not be affected by any other Omega’s scent.” The nurse placed her hand on my shoulder. "They know what they are doing. Don’t worry too much.”

“Could we do anything in the meantime?” I asked the nurse. “Taehyun is still in there bleeding and Beomgyu has fainted. Will they be in trouble?”

“The Omega has fainted due to his heat. Unmated soulmates will have this problem.” The nurse thought about it for a while.

“I do have a plan though.” It caught my attention. “We have shots in first-aids box that will be able to stop the Omega’s heat. I would need to go to the admin building to retrieve it.”

“Would that calm Taehyun down?” I asked, anticipating her answer.

“We don’t know but we could try at least. It will at least soothe the Omega’s pain from the heat.”

“Okay. Let’s try.”

“I will come back as soon as possible. Don’t do anything risky.” The nurse ran towards the admin building for our plan.

I turned around towards the hut and went back in. 

I was told to not do anything risky so I will just stand at the door and talk to him.

“Taehyun ah!” I called out to distract him.

I successfully caught his attention and he snarled at me again.

“Taehyun, didn’t you call me here to help you? Do you remember?”

“Grrr…” He growled with a low voice. 

I am not afraid this time. I stared straight into his fierce eyes.

“You know how worried I am? You are my one and only best friend! We have been together for such a long time!”

**I know that you are still there, Taehyun. I want you to hear what I have to say to you.**

“I've always thought that I understand you but you would always prove me wrong. You are so reserved, you don’t like anyone, or should I say, you don’t trust anyone.”

“Sometimes I really think that you don’t trust me either. You don’t allow me to help you in anything. I get that you are smart and all but I have been on the receiving end all the time and I would like to do something, anything for you.”

**“I HATE YOU KANG TAEHYUN!”** My voice of agony, loud and clear. I wiped my tears away from my eyes.

“I hate it when you treat me like a child. I hate it when you lie to me about important things. I hate it when you don’t allow me to have skinships with you. I hate it when you push me away when you’re down. I hate it when you don’t take my advice. **I hate it when you choose to suffer by yourself!** ”

Taehyun was looking back at me, his eyes returned back to the normal size.

“I say that I hate you for doing all these. I want to hate you but I can’t.”

“Because you have done so much for me.”

**“For that, I thank you.”**

“I thank you for staying by my side all these while. I thank you for putting up with my silliness. I thank you for beating up all of my bullies. I thank you for teaching me everything that I lack. I thank you for accompanying me to the plushies shop. **I thank you for choosing to spend your whole life with me.** ”

“I want to take back all of my apologies. I want to learn to say “thank you” instead of “I’m sorry”. I want you to put your trust in me that I will not let you down.”

**“Afterall, we are best friends, right?”**

Vaguely, I could see a tear roll down Taehyun’s cheeks.

Did he hear me?

“Taehyun--”

  
  
  
  


“Come this way!” 

My heart beat quicken as I saw a group of people rushing into the hut.

“Here, I saw the ambulance on my way here. I have the needle with me.”

The nurse’s words were not louder than what was happening inside.

Multiple Alphas were cornering Taehyun in the hut. Pulling Beomgyu away from Taehyun, shouting at him to let go.

“NO WAIT DON’T!”

“Where are you going? They can handle it just fine.” The nurse stopped me.

“NO IT’S NOT FINE! YOU CAN’T FORCE TAEHYUN LIKE THAT!” I faced the nurse.

“What are you talking abou--”

“Taehyun could hear me… He did hear me! He’s still here!” I turned back, wanting to rescue Taehyun myself.

It was too late. They had pulled Beomgyu away from him and he had lost his mind again.

I could hear Taehyun’s screams even with his fangs inside of his arm. He was trying to fight back, he was trying to get Beomgyu back.

“UGHAHHHHH!” It was a screech from Taehyun. It was even more high pitched than my own voice. 

It hurts me so much to see that he’s in pain, and I can’t do anything to help him.

**“He’s unstoppable! Just shot him now!”**

Shot him? No…

I saw one of the Alphas with a gun with him. He aimed at Taehyun and shot him in his leg.

Before my mind could process anything, Taehyun fell limply onto the ground.

**My heart stopped for a second. I just saw my best friend at his weakest moment**.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” I was strangling the Alpha that shot Taehyun.

“I shot a needle with drugs to let him fall asleep! He’s not dead!”

I snapped my head back to see that the Alphas were carrying Taehyun onto a stretcher.

As they brought him back to the ambulance, I could see a tiny needle stuck on Taehyun’s right thigh. 

“Erm, hey? Are you okay now?” The nurse approached me.

I held the nurse’s arm and asked, “Which hospital is Taehyun going?”

“Wait, I’ll tell you later. Help me to bring the Omega back to the infirmary. I gave him the shot and his heat is subsiding.”

I carried Beomgyu back to the infirmary and called for a taxi to go find Taehyun.

  
  
  
  


_“Hey Hyuka, why do you like mint chocolate ice-cream so much?”_

_“Why not? It’s great!”_

_“It tastes like toothpaste…”_

_“How dare you to judge my taste. Why do you like cherry ice-cream? It doesn’t taste good to me.”_

_“I don’t really know. I’ve liked cherries for a long time."_

_"It’d be nice if there is a cherry scented perfume.”_

  
  
  
  


I woke up from a dream. I still remember that happening back in middle school. 

I am sitting outside of the emergency room, waiting for Taehyun.

I remembered that Beomgyu has the scent of cherries.

That idiot… All of this happened because of him.

The emergency door opened and the doctors came out.

“How is Taehyun?”

“We managed to save his arm but a part of his arm is dead so we had to remove it. We have tried our best to recover as much skin and flesh as possible. Since he is an Alpha, hopefully his arm will fully recover. He will need to visit the hospital frequently for check ups.”

“Okay thank you.” I said as Taehyun was wheeled out in a bed.

I followed them to his patient room, feeling relieved that Taehyun is fine now. 

I have decided to stay for a while with him. 

Taehyun looked really peaceful sleeping, with no more worries and sufferings. 

His canines are back to their normal size and he looks like an angel now. 

Thick bandages tied around Taehyun's arm, with a little bit of blood still visible to the eyes.

I could imagine the wound under those bandages and I cringed at it. 

I sat down beside the bed to talk to him.

“Taehyunnie, it’s me, Hyuka.” I caressed his hair.

“I know that you heard me back then. It was something I realised after spending my days away from you.”

"You were always with Beomgyu hyung so I did not have the chance to tell you. I hope that you don't mind me screaming at you back then. You know that I get emotional sometimes."

“What I really want you to know is that I’ll always be by your side no matter what.”

**“So, Taehyun, please stay with me.”**

I left a kiss on his forehead as I headed back to school to find Beomgyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we ended with both Taehyun and Beomgyu passing out so we have HueningKai's POV instead! I know that it has become non-taegyu for a sec but there's a reason for this chapter. It is to build up the plot for the next chapter where we will go back to taegyu. I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'm feeling ill. Leave Kudos and Comments for me!


	12. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you see all the stains on your jacket? They are all Taehyun’s blood, sweat, and tears!” Kai has confirmed my biggest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back after a day of rest. I'm feeling way better now so I thank my viewers who are worried! Also, thank you for 100 Kudos for this au! Enjoy reading!

_ “You smell so good Beomgyu…” Huh? Taehyun? _

_ “Mate… My soulmate… My Omega…” _

_ “You’re mine...” _

_ No! Taehyun! What are you doing! _

**_TAEHYUN!_ **

  
  
  
  


“TAEHYUN!” I screamed. 

My eyes are wide open and my head is buzzing. I sat up on a soft material.

“Hello, it seems like you’re alright now.” An Omega nurse walked into my sight, greeting me.

I looked around me and I realised that I’m probably in the school’s infirmary.

Why am I here? The last thing I could remember was being back at the hut with Taehyun…

“What happened? Why am I here?” I asked the nurse.

“Me and a Beta found you at the hut unconscious with an Alpha. We managed to get you out of there before anything bad happened.” The nurse replied to me.

Before anything bad happened…? So I am still in one piece…?

I felt around my neck, searching for anything that may feel like a wound.

Nothing. No pain at all. 

So I have yet again escaped from being mated, and miraclely came out in one piece.

“Since you are awake now, I will need to file a report on this case to the school.” The nurse was about to leave.

“Wait no---” I panicked. 

“Don’t worry, I have informed your friends and they will be coming to see you after their classes end. Which is any time soon.” The nurse assured me with one last sentence and left.

But… I wanted to ask how Taehyun is doing…

Where is he? Is he fine?

Dammit Beomgyu! You idiot. He tried to bite you! Stop worrying so much.

I huffed out a breath of air and went back to lie down on the bed, waiting for the friends that the nurse called.

I blacked out right before Taehyun was prepared to bite me. What exactly happened for so many hours? 

Did someone really come right after I blacked out and saved me? It doesn’t make sense at all… I was in such a secluded area that no one could just walk past and decides to save me.

A Beta found me… It’s always the Betas who saved me from this type of situation… 

I wonder who it is though. How would they know that I am in trouble in the hut…?

I used all of my brain cells, trying to figure out what would have happened.

All the possibilities that I’ve thought of doesn’t make any sense.

I give up. That’s the limit to my brain.

I sighed. Closing my eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

  
  
  
  


“CHOI BEOMGYU!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!” A loud voice woke me up from my nap.

“Ugh… Who is it?!” I used all my strength to shout back at the other person.

“BEOMGYU! OH MY GOD YOU’RE STILL ALIVE. I WAS SO SCARED.” Yeonjun came running and pouncing on me while I was still on the bed.

“Yeonjun hyung! Don’t do that to him! He’s still recovering!” That was Soobin’s voice.

“Oh hyungs, you’re here.” I rubbed my eyes to see them clearly as I sat up on the bed.

“What happened though? The nurse did not tell us much and called us here to fetch you after class.” Yeonjun asked me with concern.

“STOP! Wait. I am also confused as to what happened! I tried to digest all the information I have but I still didn’t arrive to any conclusion.” I stopped Yeonjun from asking anymore questions because it felt like my head was about to explode.

“Shut it hyung.” Soobin slapped Yeonjun on his back. “Beomgyu, just tell us what you know and we can work from there together.”

  
“Okay… I’ll start from the beginning of today…” I recalled back to where everything started.

“I came to school like always and went to my classes. The lesson right before lunch time, I suddenly had a very bad stomach ache, or so I thought.”

“So naturally, I went to the washroom. The pain was worsening and there was heat pooling in my stomach. And with some further confirmation, I realised that I was in heat.”

“You’re in heat? But I thought that your heat just came like a month ago?” Soobin cut me off and asked.

“Yes I was! I don’t understand why either that is why it caught me off guard. I’m okay now though. It seems like the nurse had fed me suppressants.”

Both Yeonjun and Soobin kept quiet, waiting for me to continue my story.

“Where did I left off… Oh ya then after realising that I’m on my heat, I ran out of the washroom instinctively because I was afraid of being found by someone.” 

“I couldn’t go back to my class since I was not a hundred percent sure that someone in my class would have the suppressants I need.” I paused. “Plus, there are also Alphas in my class so I could not risk it at all.”

“I was in full panic and I didn’t know where to go to avoid everyone. I remembered that there was that abandoned hut behind the admin building so I went there to hide…”

“Why would you do that?! You could have just come to the infirmary or called either one of us! You know that we will come running to you wherever we are.” Yeonjun lectured me from my obvious mistake.

“I know! You don’t have to remind me exactly how dumb I am! I was panicking so much that I lost my mind! The only thing I wanted is to run away…” Tears started to form in my eyes as I tried to describe my feelings at that time.

“Okay don’t fight… Yeonjun hyung, you know that Beomgyu is in a fragile situation so he did what he could.” Soobin calmed Yeonjun down. 

“Everything you have done is over, we can’t change the fact that you did something dumb. So just tell us the full story.” Soobin continued talking to me.

“Okay… So after I reached the hut, I was all out of breath, without much energy left. My heat was way more intense than what it is supposed to be so I laid down on the floor of the hut feeling dejected.” 

“I wanted to call my parents to come and fetch me but I was so consumed by my heat that I could not even move my arms properly. So I just lie there, thinking that it was the end of me since no one will be able to find me.”

“I waited in the hut as I almost fell asleep. Then I heard someone outside. I thought that they would come and save me but it was different from what I had expected…”

Yeonjun and Soobin were looking at me with anticipation, like children waiting for their teacher to continue telling the story.

“It was Taehyun who came… I didn’t want him to be there the most. I was afraid since I was in heat and he’s an Alpha.”

“Taehyun? How did he know that you’re there?” Yeonjun asked with a confused face.

“I don’t know! Somehow he found me at the hut.” I replied.

“No,” Soobin speaked up. “It is most likely that he could find you from your scent. You’re soulmates don’t you remember? Soulmates could smell each other from a far distance.”

“But it doesn’t make sense at all. The hut is way too far away from the main school buildings. My scent couldn’t reach there.” I rebutted Soobin.

“You were on heat that’s why. The Omega in you released pheromones that are strong enough to alert your Alpha to come and save you.” Soobin continued. “It wasn’t your choice if you want him to come or not. It still comes down to your instincts.”

“Woah babe. Didn’t know that you’re so smart to know about all these.” Yeonjun looked at Soobin surprised.

“I learnt all these from my lessons… Hated how I need to memorise so much.” Soobin said.

“What? Why would you learn these? Aren’t you a food nutrition major?” Yeonjin asked Soobin again.

“Even a food nutrition major needs to learn human biology, okay?” Soobin replied to Yeonjun.

How did it turn from my talking about my story to yeonbin bickering show?

“Hmm! “ I cleared my throat unnecessarily loudly. “Can I finish my story first before you two continue your little couple argument?”

“Okay, okay. Please continue sir.” Yeonjun said.

“So, Taehyun found me at the hut. He was talking to me but I couldn’t squeeze any words out of my throat at all. I was losing all of my senses due to my heat.”

“I could hear Taehyun still as he tried asking me what to do in that situation. Then, suddenly, he said words that I really didn’t believe he would say.”

“He started to call me Omega and that I’m his or something. Just like any other Alphas who tried to rape me before. I was really scared back then.”

“Did he do anything to you?” Soobin asked.

“I don’t know… I swear that before I blacked out, I could feel his fangs on my neck, ready to bite me.”

“WAIT WHAT?! HOW DARE HE! I WILL BEAT HIM UP! I DON’T CARE IF HE’S AN ALPHA IF HE DARES TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE THAT!” Yeonjun’s voice was loud enough to break my ears.

“CHILL! I WOKE UP WITH NO BITE MARKS. SEE?” I leaned towards him and showed him my neck.

“OH HE BETTER NOT HAVE BITTEN YOU.” Yeonjun was actually looking very carefully and looked at every inch of my neck.

“So… How did you get out of there with no wounds if you are sure that he was going to bite you?” Soobin asked while checking me out.

“I really don’t know… It is the same question that I’ve been asking myself ever since I woke up.” I thought deeply about it.

**“...!”** Soobin flinched at something he saw, covering his mouth with his eyes wide open.

“What’s wrong Soobin hyung?” I followed his line of sight to see what he saw.

“Is this denim jacket yours…?” Soobin held up a denim jacket that looked familiar to me.

**I noticed that on the top left of the denim jacket was smeared with red liquid that looked like blood.**

“Yes… It’s mine…” I said quietly, afraid of what I had just seen.

“WHAT? WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON IT?” Yeonjun was not intending to lower his voice down at all. “DID THAT ALPHA REALLY ATTACKED YOU?”

Yeonjun is flipping me over to check my whole body if there are any wounds at all. It came to no avail though. 

“I don’t see anywhere on my body that has wounds though… I don’t know why it is tainted with blood…” I thought of it for a while… 

If it’s not my blood, it must be someone else’s. Could it be… Taehyun’s?

**Was Taehyun attacked by the person who saved me? Could that be his blood?**

My eyes widened as I whimpered, thinking that Taehyun was attacked because of me… Again.

Yeonjun and Soobin looked at me, not saying a word.

Soobin broke the silence again by asking me, “Did the nurse say anything to you when you woke up? She did not provide us any useful information at all.”

“She did say that she, along with a Beta, found me at the hut before the situation got worse. I don’t understand what she meant though.” I said.

“A Beta saved you? I wonder who it is that could’ve found you in such a secluded area.”

**“I found him.”** Suddenly, a voice that belonged to neither of us was transmitted into the room.

All three of us turned our head to the source of the voice. It was Kai.

“I was the one who found you and Taehyun at the hut.” Kai said as he walked in.

“Ningning?! Why are you here? How did you find him?” Soobin latched onto Kai, glad to see him.

To all of our surprise, Kai swatted away Soobin’s hands from himself and walked closer to me.

**“Choi Beomgyu.”** It sends chills down my spine to hear Kai talking informally to me.

“Yes…?” I said in a submissive voice, afraid of the Kai who turned from a happy go lucky to this intimidating looking person. 

**“Do you know how much trouble you have caused?”** Kai asked me.

“I don’t--” I was cut off by Kai.

“YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TAEHYUN SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU?!” His voice filled with distress. 

“Oh no Ningning, did you cry?” Soobin said while looking at Kai.

On a closer look, I could see that Kai had bloodshot eyes, it was like he had cried for hours.

“What happened to Taehyun?” I asked with a quivering voice.

“HE IS NOW AT THE HOSPITAL ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL BECAUSE OF HOW STUPID YOU ARE!” Kai shouted at me.

“Huening Kai! Stop shouting at Beomgyu! Isn’t that best friend of yours who attacked Beomgyu?” Yeonjun defended me.

Kai glared at Yeonjun and back at my denim jacket that was still on Soobin’s hands. He snatched the jacket away from Soobin, pointed at it and said. 

**“Do you see all the stains on your jacket? They are all Taehyun’s blood, sweat, and tears!” Kai has confirmed my biggest fear.**

“What? Why? What happened to Taehyun?! Just tell me!” I was worried about what could have happened to Taehyun.

“He… Taehyun sacrificed his life for you… He was at the emergency room for hours, fighting for his own life. He almost died because of you…” Kai said in a lower voice.

“Taehyun almost died? What exactly happened? Could you explain clearly because none of us here are aware of the situation.” Soobin clarified and asked Kai to further explain the situation to us.

“Taehyun he… He called me to come to save him…” Kai hiccups as he speaks. “He called me to bring a nurse over to the hut to help.”

“When I reached there, you won’t believe what I saw.” A lump stuck in my throat as Kai continued. “It was traumatising, to see that he already had blood, sweat and tears all over him. And he was protecting you from us.”

**He was protecting me?**

“He had his fangs fully out of his mouth and he was biting into his own arm.” All three of us stayed silent as he listened what Kai has to say.

“Blood… Blood was everywhere. It flowed non-stop out of the wound he created himself.”

“Neither me nor the nurse were able to get closer to him. Because he was concentrating on protecting you. Protecting the one who has caused all of this to begin with!” Kai was visibly hurt by what had happened.

I averted my eyes away from him… Feeling remorseful that I doubted Taehyun when in reality he was actually protecting me by inflicting pain onto himself.

“The nurse called an ambulance to come to separate the two of you. Then, I carried you back here before I went back to the hospital to visit Taehyun.” 

“Luckily, Taehyun was not going to give up just because of someone’s mistake.” Those words were directed towards me. “He survived, losing a part of his left arm in the process.”

“He lost a part of his arm?! That serious?” Yeonjun asked Kai.

“What do you think?!” Kai replied so fast. “He had been biting onto himself for don’t know how long! The part where he bit into himself was dead!” 

“Where is Taehyun right now?” I asked Kai, my inner Omega wanted to see him so badly, and apologise.

**“NO! YOU’RE NOT SEEING TAEHYUN, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT.”** Kai screamed at me. He was definitely very angry at me.

“Hey! Watch your words!” Yeonjun scolded Kai.

“Do you know how difficult it was for Taehyun to hold back? He’s an Alpha who smelled his own soulmate in heat! And with your stupid cherry scent! Any other Alpha would have done you right then and there! But Taehyun isn’t “any other Alpha”, he’s a considerate Alpha that you kept pushing away!” Kai ignored Yeonjun and continued to rant at me.

“Taehyun tried so hard. He stayed up all night to research up on soulmates and courting. Can’t you tell how devoted he is for you?”

“Taehyun he…” Kai snuffled. “He is not good at communicating with others, but he went out of his way to satisfy you.”

“But you still didn’t want to accept him all these while! What have you given back to him that made you so proud?” He paused. “Your unmated soulmate bond caused your heat to come early and everything's a mess now!” Kai finished the last of his sentences.

“My heat came early because of that? I didn’t know…” I finally looked back at Kai.

“You don’t know anything!” Kai replied to me. “When Taehyun called me on the phone, I was shattered! He had never cried throughout the years that I’ve known him! HE CRIED BECAUSE OF YOU!”

**Kai’s alarmingly loud cries vibrated throughout the infirmary. It was heartbreaking for anyone to hear.**

“Ningning…” Soobin placed an arm around Kai’s shoulders. “Stop crying… You are going to hurt your eyes.”

Yeonjun was also worried for Kai and he grabbed the tissue box from the table beside me to give some to Kai.

Kai accepted the tissues and wiped his face clean.

**“You…” Kai pointed at me. “Don’t come near Taehyun ever again. I will stay by his side. Taehyun doesn’t need a person like you.”**

Kai dashed out of the infirmary before I could say anything.

“HUENING KAI!” Yeonjun shouted for him. 

“Yeonjun hyung! It’s fine, leave him be for now.” Soobin said.

“Beomgyu... “ Yeonjun used the tissues to wipe my teary eyes. I didn’t know how much I was crying then.

“Beomgyu don’t mind what Huening Kai said. He will get over it, okay?” Soobin held my face close to his chest while he rubbed my back.

That day, I went home feeling as guilty as ever. 

  
  
  
  


Neither Kai nor Taehyun was seen at school the next day. 

Soobin was not able to contact them as we sat at our lunch table.

“This boy… He has decided to ignore me.” Soobin sighed as he gave up on contacting Kai.

“I’m sorry Soobin… It’s all because of me that Kai hates you too now...” I said while looking down at my food.

“No, no, it’s fine. You are always my main priority, after Yeonjun hyung of course.” Soobin words made me laugh a little. “Don’t think too much about it and we can apologise together when the both of them come back.”

“Taehyun probably hates me now…” I said softly but both Yeonjun and Soobin heard me.

“Don’t think of it that way… It’s not entirely your fault.” Yeonjun counselled me. 

**_“Don’t come near Taehyun ever again. I will stay by his side. Taehyun doesn’t need a person like you.”_ **

I’m so sorry Taehyun… I’m a lost cause. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst pretty much stopped here for this au but you will feel frustrated at taegyu for the next few haha. I'm quite tired so I am not sure if I will update later. Maybe tomorrow. Leave Kudos and Comments for me!


	13. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like we are starting from square one again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I will only be updating once today cuz I woke up late. I am aiming to finish this au by this week! Stay tuned, enjoy reading!

Ugh… My whole body hurts…

“Taehyunnie? Are you awake?”

Hmm…? Taehyunnie…? Hyuka...?

I opened my eyes and the only thing I could see is someone’s face right in front of mine.

“AGHHHH…!” I shouted with surprise. 

“HYUKA! DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!” I have never expected to see him so up close.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I SCARED YOU?! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME ALL WORRIED SINCE YESTERDAY!” Hyuka shouted back at me.

“Yesterday?” I was confused as to what happened.

“You stay here. I’ll inform the doctors that you’re up.” Hyuka said as he left.

Yesterday… What happened before I landed myself in the hospital?

Ouch… What hurts so much…

I glanced at my body and I could see bandages around my left arm.

**_I will sacrifice myself for Beomgyu._ **

Ahh… Right. Back at the hut I did this to myself…

“How are you feeling Taehyun-ssi?” A doctor came in and asked about my condition.

It was just general questions on if I feel uncomfortable anywhere or does my arm hurt a lot.

“It seems like you’re good to recover on your own.” The doctor said. 

“Since you’re an Alpha, you are most likely able to recover in a short amount of time. I will prescribe you pain medications and you will need to come once every 2 weeks for check up. You will need to change your bandages on your own everyday.” The doctor explained to me.

“Okay, I understand.” I nodded after the doctor’s advice.

“Then, would your friend here mind following me to sign some forms on your discharge?”

“Erm yeah. Yes.” Hyuka said. “Taehyunnie, I’ll be back and we can go home together!”

Hyuka smiled really brightly. That was unexpected…?

Hyuka and the doctor left to settle some things for my discharge from the hospital.

**_“So shall we not hurt our Omega? I am going to have to hand you all the control from now on. I am feeling very sleepy…”_ **

**_“Let’s protect him instead… Protect him from this cruel world…”_ **

I wondered what happened after I blacked out. I should ask Hyuka about it…

“Let’s go Taehyunnie! You’re free now!” Hyuka came back into the room and grabbed our things from the bedside table. 

“I’m sad that I can’t drag you around since you’re a patient now.” Hyuka held my right hand in his left hand.

Hyuka…? Why is he acting so weird. He’s unusually calm…

We left the room for the elevator and we are now at the ground floor.

“Wait Hyuka!” He was walking us towards the taxi stand.

“Yes Taehyunnie?” Hyuka smiled at me. That’s a bit creepy.

“Erm… Let’s not take the taxi. Let’s walk back home.” I said to him,

“Huh? Why though? It would take 20mins to walk back while we could just take a taxi and reach in 5mins.” Hyuka replied to me with a confused tone.

“Exactly. I’m sure you have a lot to say to me.” I looked at him in the eyes.

Hyuka was slightly taken aback about what I had just said.

“I guess you could see right through me.” Hyuka said with a slight curve on the edge of his lips.

“Of course. Afterall, we are best friends, right?” I grinned at him. 

“Yeah…” He looked down at the ground as we walk towards the exit of the hospital.

“And… I have some questions too…” I really want to know exactly what happened before I ended up in the hospital.

  
  
  
  


We were on the pathway back towards my apartment. Hyuka is being way too quiet and it is too awkward.

“If you’re not going to say anything, I’ll ask all the questions then.” I speaked up while we were walking.

“Is Beomgyu hyung alright?” This is the question that I have been thinking about since I woke up.

Hyuka sighed. “Is he really the first thing you could think of…” 

“Just answer the question.” I said.

“Okay… He is fine. Nothing happened to him.”

Okay, that’s good to know.

“So, could you put in simpler terms as to how I ended up in the hospital?”

“You bit yourself so you were bleeding non-stop. When I arrived, I wanted to stop you from biting yourself but you were too into protecting Beomgyu hyung.”

Oh… So my inner Alpha actually did what I told him to? Wow, Hyuka’s method worked.

“What are you thinking about?” Hyuka stood in front of me, stopping my tracks.

“Oh sorry, I'm just thinking about some things. You may continue your story.”

“I already finished it.”

“WHAT? I didn’t hear anything!”

“You were too busy spacing out.”

“Then could you explain it again…”

“Haha. You’re cute Taehyunnie.” Hyuka ruffled my hair. “I was just kidding. I stopped talking right after I saw that you’re not listening to me.”

“Dammit Hyuka! Just tell me the story, I really want to know.”

“Okay, so since you didn’t want to let go of Beomgyu hyung, me and the nurse had no choice but to call the ambulance and tadah! You are at the hospital.”

“Okay…?” It’s just that simple? Why do I feel like something’s missing…

“You owe me a lot you know.” Hyuka started talking. “You know how the whole situation was so traumatising to me?”

Traumatising? Why?

“...when you called me I was so worried and--” 

“Wait, why is it traumatising? What did I do?” I cut Hyuka off.

“Oh you wouldn’t know. I don’t have a picture as a proof of how scary you were back then.”

“I was scary? Why?”

“Other than the blood, sweat and tears all over you, you had all of your fangs out, your eyes widened glaring at me, your voice growling at me…” Hyuka paused. “You were basically threatening me to leave back then. It still gives me chills down my spine when I think about it…”

“Oh really? I’m sorry then. I had no control. My inner Alpha was doing all these.” I counselled Hyuka. “You know I love you enough that I will not do these to you.” I grinned at him.

“... To think about it… Taehyunnie, I swear that I will never make you angry and I’ll treat you nicer…” Hyuka does really look like he is very afraid of me, or my inner Alpha.

“Haha. Thank you for doing everything for me. I do really owe you this time... “ I smiled slightly while looking at the skies above me.

**_“I HATE YOU KANG TAEHYUN!”_ **

**_“I hate it when you choose to suffer by yourself!”_ **

**_“I thank you for choosing to spend your whole life with me.”_ **

**_“I want to take back all of my apologies. I want to learn to say “thank you” instead of “I’m sorry”. I want you to put your trust in me that I will not let you down.”_ **

My memories are coming back to me bit by bit as I thought about Hyuka.

“Hyuka…”

“Yes, Taehyunnie?”

“Back at the hut, I remembered the things you said to me.” I felt Hyuka tensed at what I said.

“Er… Yeah…?”

“Don’t be scared about it. I understand what you mean.” I held Hyuka’s hand tighter.

“I’m really grateful that you let it out on me. I will be a better friend to you.” I looked up to see that Hyuka’s eyes were glimmering. 

“Taehyunnieee! Thank you!” Hyuka left me off guard as he pounced on me, hugging me like a child.

“Okay okay! We are in public and this is embarrassing!” I covered my face as I hoped that no one recognised me here.

“WAIT! Isn’t today Thursday?!” I pushed Hyuka away from me as I just realised something. “Don’t you have classes right now? Why were you at the hospital when I woke up?”

“Of course I skipped school for you!”

“How many times have I told you that you shouldn’t just skip school like that!”

“But I skipped school because I want to be by your side, Taehyunnie!”

“Don’t lie! You just wanted to skip and use this as an excuse!”

“The nurse did inform our professors about what happened. It’s fine, let’s enjoy our time together.” Hyuka gave me a smile but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

What is troubling you?

  
  
  
  


“Beep, Beep, Beep…” **ALARM OFF.**

“It’s already time to go to school? I didn’t even get enough sleep last night…”

Yesterday, after Hyuka brought me back to my apartment, he decided to stay for a while more until night time before he left.

He acted just like how he would usually but something is just not right about him.

I wonder what he is hiding from me this time.

I couldn’t help to think about it the whole night that I was not able to get a wink of sleep at all.

**YAWN.** I hope that the professor will allow me to take a short nap in his class today. Considering that I just got discharged from the hospital yesterday.

I quickly changed my bandages along with my clothes, picked up my bag and left for school.

Today’s classes were as per usual, I managed to take a power nap in my morning class. I guess the professor did spare me this time.

The only thing that is annoying me right now is how all of my classmates are asking what happened to my arm. Even the students in the hallway would look back at me. 

I have attracted lots of attention with these thick bandages… 

**RING!** Oh, it’s time for lunch… 

Should I fetch Beomgyu? Would it be awkward after what happened? We didn’t contact each other at all yesterday and today… I don’t know how he feels about all these…

“TAEHYUNNIEEEE!” It’s a familiar voice at an unfamiliar time.

“Hyuka? Why are you here?” 

“Of course to go lunch with you! I’m hungry so let’s go!” 

He was being careful about my injury and grabbed my hand, walking towards the west cafeteria. 

It feels weird after not going to lunch with Hyuka for the past two weeks… 

“Wait Hyuka! Aren’t we going to the south cafeteria to meet them?”

Hyuka stopped suddenly as I bumped my body onto his.

“No… Let’s eat by ourselves for now.” Huh? 

“I know that you’re curious why I am not in the mood. I’ll tell you after we grab our lunch.” Hyuka looked at me with no emotions on his face. Did I step on the wrong button somehow?

Once we reached the west cafeteria, we bought our food and sat at a table. 

“Taehyunnie, do you need me to feed you? Since you're a left hander.” Hyuka tried to grab my cutleries to feed me. 

“Hyuka, I’m fine. I lost a part of my arm but it still works.” I showed off to Hyuka that I could eat just fine by myself.

“Okay, if you say so.” Hyuka replied. “Yesterday I thought about something. It’s funny how no other Alphas managed to land a single punch on you but you are the only one who can send yourself to the hospital.”

“Hyuka…” This kid. “Cut the chase. Explain.”

“Okay! Don’t stare at me like that! I had enough of you glaring at me two days ago!”

I continued to stare at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

“So, that day after you were sent to the hospital by the ambulance, the nurse had injected a shot to calm Beomgyu’s heat down. But since Beomgyu was still unconscious, I had to carry him back to the school’s infirmary.” He elaborated.

“After putting him at the infirmary, I told the nurse to inform Yeonjun and Soobin to pick Beomgyu up. Then, I took the taxi to the hospital to check up on you.”

“When the doctor said that you were alright, I stayed with you for a while before I went back to the school infirmary again…” Hyuka did not want to continue talking but I could form the story in my head.

“I think I could guess what you did.” I said. “You probably went back to rant at Beomgyu hyung right.”

“How do you know! I was not even prepared to say anything yet!”

“Just by your personality and how you are protective of me, I could tell that you probably blamed Beomgyu hyung for all these without any conscience.”

“But it is his fault! If he had accepted you earlier, you two would have bonded just like any other soulmates, then all these could have been prevented!”

“Hyuka… You don’t know much about Beomgyu hyung. He has his own reasons to not trust me fully yet.”

“Hmpf. It’s just an excuse. How can anyone not accept such a perfect Alpha who would buy them gifts, pamper them, and follow them around like a do-- OW!” I slapped his arm.

“It’s all my choice okay? I choose to do these for him to earn his trust. I’ll wait as long as I need to.”

“You’re too kind Taehyunnie…”

“It’s quite rare to hear that from you.”

Hyuka ran out of words and kept quiet while he ate.

“So, what happened after you argued with Beomgyu?”

“I didn’t argue with just Beomgyu… I also argued with Yeonjun and Soobin.”

“Ahh… Is that why you don’t want to face them?”

“Not just that… I also told Beomgyu to not come close to you again…”

“WHAT?! How can you do that, Hyuka?” I talked a bit too loudly and people were looking at me.

“He is just too proud to say that he also likes you back! It’s not fair that you are the only one suffering!”

I could see sincerity in Hyuka’s eyes as he said that. 

“Hyuka… I understand that you’re doing it for my own good but taking revenge this way is just a little cruel. Beomgyu hyung is probably feeling really hurt now, and that thought hurts me too.” I explained to Hyuka, wanting him to look into my perspective.

“... I’m sorry Taehyun…” Hyuka said using his puppy eyes.

“I thought that you want to stop saying you’re sorry?” I teased Hyuka about what he said before.

“Okay… Thank you for understanding me.” He changed his words.

“That’s better.” I gave him a smile of approval. “I don’t blame you for anything either. So don’t feel too bad about it.”

“You’re really the best friend I have, Taehyunnie!” 

After letting all his thoughts out, it seems like he is back to his normal self.

I’m glad that I’ve settled Hyuka. But as for Beomgyu… He will be the tough cookie.

Seeing that he has not contacted me at all, he is most likely going to ignore me and avoid me again. 

If I tried to track him down and force him to talk to me, it would probably end up just like our second meeting.

I guess the only thing I could do now is to message him and hope that he would see it.

“Hey Beomgyu hyung. I have heard everything from Hyuka. Firstly, I would like to apologise for his behaviour. Secondly, I would like to say that whatever he said did not come out from my mouth, so don’t just assume that I did. Lastly, once you are ready to face me again, you can contact me whenever you like and I will be here for you. I’ll wait forever for you.”

I sent the lengthy message over to Beomgyu. Now we wait. 

Today’s a Friday so he has the weekend to think about it. Hopefully my feelings for you are not one sided in this relationship. 

I really do want to get closer to your heart Beomgyu… I managed to do so for the past few weeks and I could see that you’re happy with me.

But why does it seem like we are far apart again? It feels awkward when I think about talking to you the next time we meet.

**It feels like we are starting from square one again...**

  
  
  
  


The weekend passed like nothing and Beomgyu still hasn’t contacted me. 

Hyuka felt very remorseful about this situation so he kept me company during the weekends.

It is now Sunday night and Hyuka left for home just about a few minutes ago.

I am definitely not alone, but why do I feel so lonely...

I fidgeted with my phone, thinking that a message or call from Beomgyu would magically pop up on my screen as long as I stared hard at it. 

What are you thinking about Beomgyu? What is the missing puzzle piece I need for you to trust me?

What if I did something wrong at the hut… Is he scared of me after that?

Dammit Taehyun! Relax and be patient. You said you are going to wait forever for him so two days shouldn’t be so painful!

.... 

I sighed. I guess I really can’t wait forever.

I wished that you were here. I wished that it would all be fine. 

That night, I went to bed thinking about Beomgyu.

  
  
  
  


_“Beomgyu hyung… It feels good to be inside of you…”_

_“Taehyun-ah...! Slow down.”_

_“Beomgyu hyung… Never leave me okay.”_

_“Ah, ah, okay.”_

_“Give me a kiss as a promise.”_

_I flipped him around to face me._

_We leaned into each other slowly…_

  
  
  
  


I woke up feeling very warm… down there.

“AHHHHHH WHYYYYY!” I screamed out loud in my room, realising that I just had a wet dream about Beomgyu.

I haven’t had a wet dream in such a long time. Is my inner Alpha wanting this?

Anyways… I’ll just have to set the tent down first… 

I looked down at the problem I have here.

I’ll just go to the washroom to fix it.

However, when I came out of the washroom, the tent rose up like magic again.

“What is going on? I JUST CAME OUT OF THE WASHROOM!” I was frustrated at this point.

Wait… This familiar warm feeling… 

Is my inner Alpha really craving it right now?

“What the hell!” I facepalmed at myself. “It was like two months ago when it happened though…”

Could it be the same reason as Beomgyu’s heat?!

I sighed.

Whatever the reason, I can’t go to school like this… I’ll need to take the week off then.

Picking up my phone at my bedside table, I called Hyuka.

He picked up the call after a few seconds.

“Yes? It’s odd for you to call me early in the morning, Taehyunnie.”

“Erm Hyuka… Code red. Could you help me inform my professor that I will be absent for this week?”

“Huh? Didn’t it come like two months ago?”

“I know. It came early most likely because of the soulmate bond, just like Beomgyu’s heat.”

“Ahh I see. We have read that it will be quite intense though. Since Beomgyu passed out due to his heat, I’m quite worried what will happen to you.”

“I think I can manage it just fine.”

“If you say so. I’ll drop by your apartment to hand you some food later.”

“Thank you Hyuka, Bye.”

“Bye! See you later!”

The call ended just like that.

Just like what Hyuka said, this time it might last a little longer… 

I hate the thought of being stuck to my bed with dirty thoughts for a whole week.

Ugh… They said that it calms down faster when you have a partner during these times. 

But I’m not close to Beomgyu enough to ask for such a favor. Plus, he is not contacting me yet either.

This leaves me and my imagination then.

**Stupid rut.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to wake up early and finish two chapters tomorrow. Leave Kudos and Comments for me! See you tomorrow! 
> 
> (btw I cringed at myself while I tried to write Tae's wet dream. Sorry but I can't get used to smut. I literally took 5mins to scream at myself for what I wrote. THATS THE MOST YALL GET OKAY? I CANNOT DO THIS TT)
> 
> (I'm a 20 years old who cringes at smut while there are 12 year olds that writes smut...)


	14. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay… I like you Kang Taehyun.”
> 
> “Good. ‘Cause I like you too, Choi Beomgyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this au is coming to an end soon! Just a few more chapters. 
> 
> And don't you even think about it. I put a tag "No Smut" so I'm not writing it. Its supposed to be a fluff chapter so... Enjoy reading!

Friday… I saw him on Friday.

Like a coward I am, I hid behind walls, not wanting to be noticed by you.

Those thick bandages that are tied around your left arm makes me feel ashamed of myself.

Guilt has overwhelmed me, wanting to apologise for what I have done.

But just by looking at you from afar, I could see that you are going on with life just fine without me.

You still have a great best friend by your side anyways.

**You don’t need me as your burden.**

  
  
  
  


It’s Wednesday, and yet another day of rereading our messages.

For the past few days, I have been with Yeonjun and Soobin as per usual. 

But it feels like Taehyun and Kai are avoiding us.

The last message that Taehyun sent me has got me wondering if I should approach him yet or not.

I wished that I would not have so many insecurities when I am around you.

But I just can’t stop thinking about how our soulmate bond is affecting our feelings.

I really want to know that you mean whatever you say, not because you will die without your soulmate.

I sighed. Taehyun’s message is the only reason why I still have the courage to go to school and risk the chances of meeting him.

Kang Taehyun… Would you reject getting me back if I ever do something stupid again?

What am I saying… Of course I would do something stupid again in the future.

I went into heat but he was able to control himself by hurting himself.

I could really tell that he is very devoted to me like what Kai said.

He has given me so much while I’m on the receiving end.

They say that it is normal for the Omega to be receiving from the Alpha, but I don’t want to be just a soulmate to you. 

I want to be someone you can depend on too.

You have always told me in various ways that you love me for who I am.

That you love a Choi Beomgyu.

Now that we are stuck together, would you still love me forever?

Because just like you, I wouldn’t mind.

… Today is rather boring huh. I realised that I have spent my whole morning class thinking of things that I’m not able to tell Taehyun.

“Beomgyu?” Jisung is poking me again.

“I’m not joining you for lunch so don’t even think about asking me.” I replied automatically.

“No, that is not what I want to say.” No?

“I noticed that you are especially down these few days. Having a hard time with your Alpha?” Jisung asked.

“I guess you could say that.”

“Ahh I see. But Beomgyu, you’re the type who never gives up right? Your Alpha is as stubborn as you so I am sure that neither of you are thinking of letting go.” Jisung counselled me.

“How do you even know what I am thinking?” It shocked me to see that Jisung has hit the bulls eye. “Are you secretly a psychic or what?”

“If I were a psychic I would have been able to convince you to join me for lunch by now.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “Something similar happened to me, with my soulmate Alpha.”

“Oh really? I have never heard anything about you and your Alpha.” I asked.

“That is because you don’t really care about the other Alphas around you!” Jisung is acting like he’s mad. “My relationship with him at the start was nothing but teasing and quarreling.”

“Looking at the both of you, I thought that you two have always been whipped for each other!” I was surprised to know this about Jisung.

“Yeah, it was never a smooth sailing for me and Minho at the start.” Jisung explained. “I believe that it happens to some other soulmates in this world too!”

Jisung’s words are specifically directed to me.

“Not all soulmates could fall in love at first sight. Those are just fairytales to me since I have experienced it myself. Just like you.” Jisung said. 

I sat quietly to listen to Jisung. 

“You know how they say that your soulmate could be so different from you but also so similar to you at the same time?” Jisung continued. “Whatever you are thinking about doing, he most likely is also doing. If you are so stubborn about not meeting him for his own sake, he is also doing the same thing for you.”

“It’s really that simple. As long as you have decided to tell him about your true feelings, I’m sure that he is ready for you to hear him out too.” Jisung grabbed me for a shoulder hug.

“So just be shameless for once and let your own instincts do its job!” Jisung grinned at me.

I widened my eyes at Jisung. This is the first time where he did not talk nonsense with me.

“... Thank you Jisung, I’ll try.” I smiled back at him.

“Yes that’s right! Go get your Alpha.” Jisung pushed me out of the classroom.

“EH?! Wait not now! What are you doing?!” He has successfully pushed me all the way to the elevator. 

“Go go! I could only give you as much of a push. You’ll have to push yourself from now on!” Jisung disappeared as soon as I got into the elevator.

Okay. Choi Beomgyu, you can do this. 

I’m going to find that Alpha of mine and talk it all out with him.

Then, he will feel the same for me and then we can be all good.

Then… 

“Hello, could you please move? We are at the ground level.” A voice interrupted my thoughts.

“AH! SORRY!” I was so embarrassed that I ran out of the elevator towards the east cafeteria to meet Yeonjun and Soobin.

  
  
  
  


“What’s on your mind, Beomgyu? You’re in a good mood today.” Soobin asked me.

“Yeah. It is creeping me out since you were just so depressed about not seeing Taehyun yesterday.” Yeonjun teased me.

“Stop exposing me Yeonjun hyung! I won’t tell you anything from now on. Hmpf.” I acted like a child so that they will surrender.

“Okay, come on what’s up.” Soobin asked me.

“The ceiling.” Yeonjun replied to Soobin. 

“Just eat your food. I’m asking Beomgyu, not you.” Soobin shoved food into Yeonjun’s mouth.

“Mean…” Yeonjun mumbled while he chomped on his food.

“So, I have decided to confront Taehyun later.” I said to them proudly.

“Oh finally? I could stop hearing you whine about your soulmate---mmm!” Yeonjun’s mouth was stuffed with food again.

“I said shut it and eat your food.” Soobin warned Yeonjun.

“That’s great Beomgyu! We’re rooting for you.” Soobin’s expression turned 180 degrees when he spoke to me.

“Ahh yeah… Thanks!” I thanked Soobin for his support.

Even though Yeonjun and Soobin would bicker non-stop everyday, I could see that they really truly love each other a lot.

**I’m jealous of how carefree they act around each other.**

  
  
  
  


I waited at the school’s entrance to find Taehyun, just like what I did last Friday.

I’m feeling tingling all over my senses just thinking about him.

Hopefully he will understand my concerns and allow me into his life again.

However, I did not spot the dark red hair that I love, but a familiar tall black haired person.

Taehyun is not going home with Kai today? That is weird.

Maybe he isn’t in school today?

I need to confirm with Kai. I can’t just miss out on another opportunity to see Taehyun again.

“KAI!” I shouted at Kai while I dashed towards him, bumping into others in the process.

When Kai made eye contact with me, he was ready to run.

I acted really fast as I grabbed his bag, pulling him back towards me.

“What do you want?” Kai said to me annoyingly.

“Sorry.” I let go of his bag. “I just want to know where Taehyun is.”

If Kai wasn’t irritated before, he definitely is now. 

“I said to you, unless you can put your shit together, don’t even think about coming near Taehyun.”

“I CAN!” I shouted in desperation. “I need to tell him how I feel too…”

Kai raised an eyebrow at me and continued to walk away from me.

“Wait! Why won’t you just tell me where he is?” I walked to match his pace.

“I’m sorry but Taehyun isn’t in school today,” Kai paused. “Nor will he be in school the rest of this week.”

“Why? Did something happen to him? Has his injury gotten worse?” I was worried about what could have made Taehyun stay at home for so long.

“No… You just can’t visit him right now.” Kai turned me down yet again.

“Why?! I really need to see him! He’s my soulmate and I need to find him before---” I was rambling on before Kai cut me off.

“YOU JUST CAN’T OKAY?! HE IS NOT WELCOMING VISITORS RIGHT NOW.” He shouted at me.

“JUST TELL ME WHY THEN. OR ELSE I’LL JUST KEEP BUGGING YOU!” We were shouting at each other, with many bystanders’ eyes on us.

“Tch. Let’s just leave for a better place.” Kai dragged me away from all the attention that’s on us.

“Wait, what.” My feet followed him on its own accord.

He dragged me to somewhere with lesser people and let me off.

“Okay, don’t shout at me anymore. Like I said, Taehyun is not welcoming anyone to his house. Not even me okay. The last time I saw him was to bring him food.” Kai said to me.

“But can’t you just tell me what is going on with him that he needs a week off?” I was still persistent about this.

“Gosh. You still remember that your heat came early last week right?” Kai looked at me, defeated.

“Yeah. What about it.” I waited for him to finish his sentence.

“That is exactly what is happening to Taehyun right now.” Huh?

“He is having his rut early. And just like your heat, his rut is intense so it will last for a while.” Kai finally told me the reason.

But if that is so, my heat was so terrible for me… He must be suffering quite a lot right now.

“Let me visit him then.” I looked at Kai in the eyes.

“What? Are you crazy? You’re an Omega and you want to visit an Alpha who is on rut?” Kai looked at me with disbelief.

“Taehyun isn’t just any Alpha! He’s my soulmate. I want to help him in any way I could…”

Kai smirked at me. “Are you crazy enough to do that?”

“YES! I’m crazy for him!” It was somewhat true as I’m probably going crazy right now to say that.

“Go on then. I’ll give you his address.” He took out his phone and was typing something.

“Eh?” It was surprisingly easy for him to compromise with me.

I heard my phone buzz in my pocket. I took out my phone, realising that Kai sent me Taehyun’s address.

“Bye, I’m going home. Good luck with Taehyun. He’s as crazy as you are.” Kai left me without another word.

I held my phone tightly, looking at Kai’s message for me.

It’s now or never. I have told myself to clear this out with him today, so I will.

  
  
  
  


After trying to navigate to Taehyun’s house, I was in front of his apartment in 10mins.

I came this far, but I was still hesitating if I should knock or not. 

**_“So just be shameless for once and let your own instincts do its job!”_ **

AHH SCREW IT. 

I knocked on the door before I could run away from Taehyun again.

“Hyuka?!” I heard his voice on the other side of the door. “What are you up to this time---”

The door was opened and as soon as Taehyun saw me, he stopped talking while he had his wide eyes on me.

**BANG!**

Did he just shut the door on me…?

“TAEHYUN! WAIT, OPEN THE DOOR!”

“NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“I CAME SUCH A LONG WAY HERE SO DON’T JUST SLAM THE DOOR ON ME!”

“HOW DID YOU KNOW MY ADDRESS ANYWAYS!”

“KAI GAVE IT TO ME!”

“That kid… I’m going to put him in place when I go back to school.” I could barely hear him on the other side of the door.

“Taehyun! Open up please!” I begged him again.

“No! I would appreciate you coming on any other day but today is not a good time!”

“Come on, Kai told me what is going on. Just let me talk to you first.”

“Talk like this then.”

“But I want to see you! If I can’t see you then why would I put so much effort to come here?”

“...” It was silent on the other side.

“Please Taehyun? I want to talk about my thoughts to you.”

… Is he still listening to me?

Suddenly, the door was opened slightly, allowing me to see his face.

“What do you want to say…” Taehyun looked at me like I’m a suspicious person. 

“I’ll talk after you let me in.” I tried to convince him to let me into his apartment.

“That’s a no.” He was about to shut the door again.

No! Not this time!

I held and pushed the door with all of my strength. 

“Taehyun! You’re too strong dammit!”

In a second, I fell into the apartment after the force on the other side disappeared.

“You could have hurt your hand!” Taehyun said while he picked me up.

I was so overwhelmed by the fact that he was holding onto me that I gave him a hug.

“Beomgyu hyung? What--”

“I missed seeing you.” I was holding him tighter, with my eyes squeezed tight, afraid of not seeing him again.

I felt arms hugging me back and it brought a smile to my face.

It was a peaceful moment with just the two of us embracing each other.

I relaxed as I took in the scent around me. It has been quite a while since I smelled Taehyun’s coffee scent.

Everything was fine until I felt something poking me down there.

Taehyun immediately let go of me and I could see his blushing face.

This is the first time I’ve seen him like this.

“As you can see, I have a problem here so let’s talk another day.” He tried to usher me out.

“No! Wait Taehyun!” I was resisting him.

“I will do something unforgivable if you keep staying here!” He looked like he was in pain because of “it”.

“LET ME HELP YOU THEN!” 

“NO, JUST GO. I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN.”

Ugh… He is just as stubborn as me like what Jisung said.

Without any other solution, I used my last resort.

“I will see you next wee---mmH”

I held the collar of his shirt closer to me and shut him up with a kiss on his lips.

Once he relaxed a little, he started to kiss me back.

We went from hugging for a long time to kissing for a long time.

It was so heated and I had to stop him before I faint due to the lack of oxygen.

I pulled away from him, placing my forehead on his.

**“Taehyun ah… Just use me for your rut.” I said, breathless.**

“No… That’s too much for you.”

“What, do you not believe that I am able to help you?”

“Not like that… It’s just not right. I can’t do that to you...”

“Kang Taehyun.” He looked at me as I said his full name.

“I am giving you the consent to use me for your rut. Don’t be so fussy and just do it.”

**I can’t believe that I’m bold enough to say that. Did I become horny after smelling his rut?**

“Is it really fine?” He asked me.

“Yes so just… Let me help you…”

“I’ll make sure that I will not bond us yet.”

“Okay, just hurr---mmH”

This time, he forced his lips onto mine. His kisses felt really rough but it turned me on.

We stopped kissing as Taehyun leaned his head on my shoulder.

“I’ve been thinking about you ever since my rut started.” I felt chills as he whispered into my ears.

“Hell, you were the one who started all of these in the first place, appearing in my wet dream.”

He dreamed of me…?

**“So,” His voice was lower this time. “If you are not going to regret after this, shall we start then?”**

  
  


(Author’s note: I am leaving this to your imagination because I will cringe if I write smut)

  
  


Hmm… I’m so tired… 

I opened my eyes as I looked around me.

Around me was a clean looking room with minimal furniture.

I am currently on Taehyun’s bed after doing “it” with him.

Oww… I’m sore not only at my butt but my whole body in general. 

That Kang Taehyun…! His rut is really crazy!

Ugh… It feels as tiring as my heat.

I rolled on the bed, just realising that Taehyun wasn’t beside me on the bed.

Didn’t we go to sleep together just now? Where did he go?

I am unable to get up to find him either… Should I just call him?

“KANG TAEHYUN!” I shouted for him to come.

“YES?!” He came running in to see me.

“Are you hurt anywhere? Does it hurt?” He checked up on me.

“YES IT HURTS. WHAT DO YOU THINK.” I was quite mad at him since we went for way too many rounds.

“Hehe. Sorry. I did warn you before I started.” Taehyun giggled at me.

“I didn’t know that an Alpha’s rut is so difficult to satisfy!”

“Well, my princess diva, would you like me to fill the bath for you?”

“Princess? I'm born as a full fledged prince, okay?”

“Okay, okay. Are you going to take my offer or else I am going back out.”

Thinking about it, I do really need his help right now.

“Just… Help me… I can’t walk.”

“Aww. Is the baby tired?”

“KANG TAEHYUN! YOU CAUSED THIS SO JUST STOP TEASING AND HELP ME!”

He picked me up and carried me bridal style right after I shouted at him.

He walked towards the washroom as he placed me down into the warm bathwater.

Eh? He had already filled it?

I felt water splashing down on me from above and I was drenched in seconds.

“AH!” I flinched as it was unexpected. 

Hands were in my hair, rubbing it clean. 

Taehyun is helping me to wash up.

My face heats up as he is now trying to wash my body for me.

“Wait! This part I can do myself.”

“Don’t be shy. It’s not like I have not seen or touched you yet.”

I covered my face as I knew by instincts that I looked like a flushed tomato right now.

“What are you embarrassed about? Weren’t you really confident when we were in bed? Where did it all go now?”

I can’t stand his teasing as I ignored him.

After successfully washing me up, I dressed into the clothes that Taehyun gave me.

Even his scent is still all over me… Intoxicating me.

“Beomgyu hyung! Come here!” I heard Taehyun calling for me.

“Coming!” I shouted back.

Walking from his room to the dining area, I saw various types of food plated on the table.

“Wow. You cooked all of these?! How?!” I was amazed at how good he is at cooking.

“This is what happens when you live alone. You need to learn haha.” Taehyun replied to me.

I took a seat next to Taehyun as I dug in without thinking.

“I see that you are really hungry after that huh. No worries, it’s all yours.” Taehyun patted on my head.

I chewed the food in my mouth and swallowed it.

“You’re not eating?” I asked him.

“I was going to but looking at you eat makes me full.” He’s being cheesy again.

“Shut it. Eat with me.”

“Okay, princess diva.”

“I don’t like that nickname.”

I felt a kiss and a lick on the corner of my lips.

“You are a princess diva. Look how messily you eat.”

Dammit, he’s just doing whatever he wants at this point.

To cover up my blushy face, I ignored him and continued eating.

“Beomgyu hyung, although I didn’t expect you to come today, thank you for helping me through this rut.”

“No problem…” I replied to him. “By the way, were you expecting Kai to come? You called for him when I knocked on your door.”

“Ah about that… I’m going to murder him for sure.”

“What? Why?”

“Right before you came, he messaged me that he is bringing a gift over to my apartment. That is why I expected him to come but you were at my door instead.”

That Kai… He is referring to me as a gift?!

“I can see that you’re not very happy about it as well haha.”

I was busy eating as Taehyun spoke again.

“You said that you came here to tell me something? What is it?”

I almost choked on my food as I realised that I had forgotten about it.

“It’s just…” I thought through my words. “About that day when my heat came, I heard from Kai about how you protected me and bit your own arm. I want to thank you for that.”

“Oh that. It’s nothing much if you are still worrying about it. My arm is healing just fine. I’m pretty strong as you can see.”

Yeah… I experienced it… 

I thought back about his strength on me when we were doing “it” just now…

He definitely could crumple me like a piece of paper…

“So, Beomgyu hyung.” Taehyun snapped my thoughts. “Can we go back to before? When I fetch you from your classrooms and eat lunch together?”

I smiled at his request. “Of course, Taehyun.”

We continued to finish our dinner and washed the dishes.

Together on the couch, we sat next to each other.

I stared blankly at the black screen tv in front of me.

“Beomgyu hyung.”

“Yes?”

“You look like you have something else to tell me.”

“Erm… It’s just, I’m thinking about the thing where I said that all the alphas are the same.”

“Then?”

“I think that… I could really trust you now… That I don’t hate you anymore.”

“Really? If you don’t hate me, does it mean you like me?”

Taehyun had his face close to mine, smirking at me.

“Yes… I guess I do like you now…” I said in a soft voice but I know that he could hear me.

“I don’t want you to guess. I want you to be sure.” What is he looking this serious for?

“Okay… I like you Kang Taehyun.”

“Good. ‘Cause I like you too, Choi Beomgyu.”

Taehyun ruffled my hair as he pulled me onto his lap.

“Hey--”

He kissed me right under my right eye.

“Let’s stay like this for a while.” He said as he nuzzled into my neck.

I flushed at his words as I relaxed in his scent.

**That day, I went home after a short cuddling session with Taehyun.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, taegyu are back! Today night I will have some things to do so I'll upload another chap tomorrow! Leave Kudos and Comments for me! See you tomorrow!


	15. Puppy to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to suggest this, how about we turn that cute little puppy into a wild big bear?” Hyuka said it to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! Today will also be one chapter while tomorrow will be two chapters! Enjoy reading!

“Then I’ll be going! Bye Taehyun!”

“Bye Beomgyu hyung! Message me when you get home!”

We waved goodbye to each other, promising to see each other again tomorrow.

Now, I have important things to do.

I went back to the couch to find my phone.

After unlocking my phone with my fingerprint, I clicked on the first number on my contact list to call a certain someone.

**Ring~**

“Hello Taehyunnie!” I heard Hyuka’s cheeky voice from the other side.

“Don’t you dare to ‘Taehyunnie’ me. You know what you have done.” I said with a stern voice, telling him that I’m serious.

“Come on, don’t be like this.”

“I am coming back to school tomorrow and I will show you how I am feeling.”

“AHH NO. DON’T HIT ME.” A panic shout came from Hyuka.

“I’ll give you a taste of my inner Alpha instead.”

“I’M SORRY TAEHYUN! BUT YOU LIKED THE GIFT RIGHT?”

“... Beomgyu hyung is not a gift, he’s my soulmate.”

“Okay whatever. Since you said that you can come tomorrow, I assume that your rut is over. Which means that you had fun for the past few hours with Beomgyu hyung.”

“Don’t say it like that. How did u even convince him to come over anyways. I thought that he was determined to avoid me.”

“I didn’t convince him at all! He came running up to me after class asking where you were.”

Oh, Beomgyu came to find me?

“He said that he needed to talk to you. Then even after I told him that you’re on rut, he still wants to visit you! He’s as crazy as you!”

Beomgyu… Did he finally realise that he likes me that much?

“So I gave him your address, then I warned you!”

“How does that count as a warning?! My heart was about to jump out of my throat when I saw him at the door. I was totally expecting you instead!”

“Well I said that I’m bringing you a gift, not that I will be there. Count it as a free delivery.”

“YOU---”

“You can’t lie to me. You totally liked the gift.”

“...”

“By the way, have you two resolved the things on your side?”

“Yes, it went well.”

“Yay! Hyuka is the best friend right? I helped you to clear things up with Beomgyu and you had an effective way to calm down your rut! Two birds in one stone!”

“Yeah, yeah. Then how is it for you? Have you made up with the three of them?”

“Not yet but I’ll do it tomorrow. Beomgyu hyung will forgive me because I gave him your address. Yeonjun hyung and Soobin hyung will forgive me after I do some aegyo for them.”

“You… I’m done talking to you. We will go to the south cafeteria like always tomorrow. See you tomorrow.”

“Okay! Bye Taehyunnie!”

The line went off.

I should message Beomgyu to remind him about tomorrow as well.

“Beomgyu hyung. Remember to inform Yeonjun hyung and Soobin hyung that we are going to the south cafeteria tomorrow. I’ll come to fetch you like always. <3” I sent a message to Beomgyu.

“I got it Taehyun. I’ll tell them once I’ve reached home. I’m still on the way. I’ll wait for you at my class tomorrow! <3” He replied back to me.

“Remember to message me first before them!”

“Okay, I will.” 

I smiled as I put my phone away, feeling happy enough to be able to sleep on the couch comfortably. 

  
  
  
  


Owh… My back really hurts. I’ll never sleep on the couch ever again.

I was still complaining about the pain on my back during the last class before lunch.

**RING!**

Oh wait, I have to fetch Beomgyu today… I forgot about it.

I dumped all of my things inside my bag, not giving a care in the world, and left my classroom.

It might look dumb to be running all the way from the west wing to the east wing just to fetch my soulmate but I like walking to the cafeteria with him.

It feels more like a couple.

Talking about that! I forgot to ask Beomgyu to be my boyfriend after our confession yesterday!

Ugh. Nevermind, we will go on a romantic date this weekend then I’ll ask him. 

I reached Beomgyu’s classroom and he was still talking to his seatmate.

“Oh Beomgyu look! Your Alpha is here!” Jisung said out loud.

Beomgyu looked back at me, smiling and waving at me.

It was awkward for me to wave in front of everyone so I timidly raised my hand up and waited for him to come out.

“Taehyun! Let’s go!” Beomgyu happily jumped around me and went off on his own.

“EH?! BEOMGYU HYUNG! WAIT FOR ME!” I had to catch up to him. 

He is in an awfully good mood isn't he.

Beomgyu slowed down his steps as he walked with me side by side to the cafeteria.

I want to hold his hands, feel the warm and intimate moment.

I reached out to grab his hand and I could see that he was flushing.

“Taehyun ah, let’s not do this in the hallways. There’s too many people.” Beomgyu said to me.

“No it’s fine. Screw them.” I replied to him.

“No, it’s not fine. Come on let’s go.” He pulled his hand away from mine and walked even faster to the cafeteria.

Hmpf. Is he really that shy? He said that he likes me so why don’t we just show it to the whole world that we are each other’s.

I put on an irritated pout and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

Just a few more minutes later, we reached the south cafeteria.

Beomgyu is puffing out air as he tries to catch his breath again.

“Your stamina is still not doing well huh. I thought that I had lots of exercise with you yesterday.” I teased Beomgyu.

“Shut it. That wasn’t exercise yesterday. It was torture.”

“Torture? I remember you liking it though. You even said--”

“SHUT IT. LET’S GO FIND THEM.” It was so fun to see him blush every time that I tease him. 

Cute.

We went to the table with the three of them already settled as usual.

Hyuka was already talking happily to Yeonjun and Soobin. I guess he did make up with them really fast.

“Hyungs! Kai!” Beomgyu attracted their attention to us.

“Beomgyu! Glad that you two look much better today!” Soobin said.

“Look much better? What do you mean Soobin hyung.” Beomgyu asked.

“It’s just that there has been a break between the two of you so it got awkward. But today you two look much more lively! It’s great to see!” Soobin said with a smile, dimples visible.

“Yeah, it’s better for my ears too. I don’t have to listen to your rant about Taehyun again.” Yeonjun talked over Soobin, making sure that we heard him.

“Oh, you talk about me with them?” I side eyed Beomgyu.

“DAMMIT YEONJUN HYUNG! I’M KILLING YOU SOMEDAY!” He did not even answer me, rather, he went straight to Yeonjun to strangle him.

“Noooo. Soobin help me.” Yeonjun pleaded with Soobin.

“You deserve it. Ningning, let’s go and buy our food.”

“Okay!” Hyuka said, while watching the fight happening in front of him. 

“Soobinnie! You have to wait for me!” Yeonjun managed to escape from Beomgyu and ran off to find Soobin.

“YOU! I’M NOT DONE YET!” Beomgyu is still mad at Yeonjun.

“It’s okay. Let’s go buy our lunch first and you can continue your fight later.” I held his arm, wanting to pull him along with me.

Beomgyu swatted my arm away, looking around as if someone saw us.

“Okay… Let’s go.” Beomgyu said as he walked in tiny steps, waiting for me to follow him.

Why is he avoiding me? I could hold his arm normally even before the whole heat thing happened.

He just told me that he liked me yesterday so… Is he really that embarrassed from being with me?

Weird. 

After we gathered back at our table, we were having normal conversations until Hyuka decided to tease me and Beomgyu.

“Hey Beomgyu hyung, so what happened when you went to Taehyun’s house yesterday?” Hyuka asked Beomgyu while peeking at my reaction.

“Huh? Beomgyu, you went to Taehyun’s house yesterday?” Yeonjun said with a confused stare at Beomgyu.

Beomgyu was clearly very flustered, as if he wanted to dig a hole down to the core of the earth and disappear. 

“Oh you guys don’t know anything?” Hyuka asked Yeonjun and Soobin with a playful voice.

“No? Beomgyu messaged us yesterday saying that he made up with Taehyun, that’s all. Do you know anything about this?” Soobin looked at Kai with curiosity.

“Oh no I don’t know. How about we ask Taehyunnie and Beomgyu hyung?” Hyuka stared into my eyes, clearly trying to provoke me.

Dammit Hyuka. You obviously know everything. Stop faking.

If you are not my best friend, you would have been in the hospital with my other victims by now. 

Seeing that Beomgyu is still not in his right mind yet, I decided to volunteer to tell them the truth.

“So, for the past week I have not come to school, then Beomgyu came to help me with my r--” My words were muffled with a hand on my mouth.

“I met Kai yesterday and he told me that Taehyun was sick for the past few days so I decided to go to his house to take care of him!” Beomgyu explained it to them. 

Technically I’m not “sick”? Why does he feel the need to cover it up? 

Hyuka knows about this. Yeonjun and Soobin probably also had sex before so it’s not that bad to say that we had sex too.

Hyuka looked at me like he didn't understand what is going on but he is still playing along with Beomgyu’s words. 

“Yeah… That is what happened.” Hyuka said, somewhat unwillingly.

I wanted to speak so I removed Beomgyu’s hand from my face. But as I looked at Beomgyu, he was giving the death stare.

I decided to not ask for now, I’ll let it slide this time.

“Oh you did that? How sweet of you, Beomgyu!” Soobin said to Beomgyu.

“Hey you never said that to me when I took care of you!” Yeonjun complained.

“Really? Well it’s too late to say it now anyways.” Soobin said with sassiness in his voice.

“No Soobinnie! How could you do this to me? Your one and only soulmate!” Yeonjun is really starting an argument with Soobin now.

As we listened to the usual yeonbin bickering, the rest of us sat in awkward silence.

Why is Beomgyu acting so unusual? Is admitting this type of thing really that embarrassing in front of people you’re close to?

I didn’t understand.

Hyuka seems to know exactly what I’m thinking about when we lock our eyes.

“Erm, Taehyunnie and I have to consult the professors about the lessons Taehyunnie missed. So we will be going now! Bye hyungs!” Hyuka made the decision without listening to what I have to say and dragged me straight out of the cafeteria.

“OKAY! BYE!” Yeonjun shouted so loud that we could still hear him when we were outside of the cafeteria.

Looks like he will be scolded by Soobin again.

As Hyuka dragged me back to our school building, we used the remaining lunch time to talk in an empty classroom.

“So, what the hell is happening between you and Beomgyu hyung? I thought you two are good? Why are you two still so awkward?” Hyuka asked me like he had planned out his question ahead.

“I have no idea. We were fine yesterday but he’s different today. I think that he’s way too shy about this whole being coupley thing.” I told Hyuka about my thoughts.

“Hmm if that’s so… Knowing Beomgyu hyung, he is most likely going to act like this forever. We should formulate a plan.” Hyuka looked up, with his hand under his chin, trying to think of something.

“What plan are you implying in? I am not going to do something ridiculous, for your information.” I put out the words before he gets to make up an evil plan of some sort.

“Beomgyu hyung is always like a cute little puppy isn’t he.” Hyuka indirectly asked me.

I recalled the times where he would smile and pout like a little puppy… My little puppy...

Hyuka was staring back at me like I did something funny.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I replied to Hyuka. “Yes…? So what.”

“I’m not going to ask why you have that dreamy face just now.” Hyuka failed to hide his laughter.

**“I want to suggest this, how about we turn that cute little puppy into a wild big bear?” Hyuka said it to me.**

“What?! What do you even mean?” I was so confused. How can such a sweet looking person be as fierce as a bear?

“Listen, aren’t you curious how Beomgyu hyung will be like when he’s wild?” Hyuka smirked at me, as if he already knew my answer.

“...” I stayed silent, not wanting to expose my inner thoughts more than that.

“I assume your silence as an agreement. So, let your bestest friend tell you all about this plan!” Hyuka speaks as if he won an award.

“Okay…” I replied.

“No one should be interrupting the speaker during his presentation.” Hyuka was being weird now. I gave him an eye roll, showing the whites of my eye to him.

Okay then? Let’s see what you have to say.

“Beomgyu hyung is basically playing hard to get with you right now. Both of you clearly like each other so much so there’s no other reason.” Hyuka started his so called “presentation”.

“So, you should bring out the wild side of him so that he will approach you instead of you trying so hard to please him, which is obviously not working.”

“The way to execute this plan is to do it like before. You should be more passive as you take a step back.”

What is he trying to say? It’s different this time since we are close now.

“I know that it will be hard on you, but you should try to ignore or avoid him as well.”

“What? You know I can’t do that to him Hyuka!” I was mad at Hyuka for saying such a thing.

“No wait. I have not finished my speech.” Hyuka cut me off. “I don’t mean totally ignore or totally avoid him. More like giving him a cold shoulder. Actually, it will be exactly like how you would treat strangers! Act cold to Beomgyu hyung like how you usually do for others!”

“Beomgyu hyung isn’t just any stranger! He’s my soulmate!”

“If you listen to me, you’ll earn a boyfriend instead of being just soulmates. Doesn’t that sound persuasive enough?”

“... It does but the plan isn’t reliable enough. What if he hates me for doing that to him?”

“Nah, there’s no way he will hate you. He will just become wild and approach you for doing this to him. He can’t hurt you much anyways so it’s safe for you.”

“... I don’t know about this. It’s way too difficult for me to do such a thing to him.”

“You have to work hard for the things you want right? So just trust me this time. I’ll teach you how to be cold to him without offending him.”

I glared at Hyuka. It seems like he is too adamant on this plan.

“So, whatever you do, you have to give him short replies. Don’t fetch him from his class anymore, say a lame excuse like you have something to do so you don’t have enough time to go to his class. If he greets you at lunch, you either could give a simple answer or change the topic. If he sends you a message, act like you’re busy or give short replies.”

What are those methods… It feels like something you would do to someone you hate.

“Of course you are not good at romantic things so I will help you throughout the whole process! You can have me as your partner in crime for free!” Only Hyuka is excited about this plan.

“This doesn’t sound romantic at all!” I complained to him.

“It will be after Beomgyu hyung approaches you first! Then you can just tell him the truth and he may punch you a little but he will forgive you for sure. You can also call me out, no one can resist my charms!”

Thinking about it, all the methods that Hyuka had told me before, which I have deemed all to be dumb, actually worked for a few of the important times. 

I’ll try then. RIP to me if it doesn’t go well.

“Okay Hyuka, I’m gonna trust you this time but if it doesn’t go well, you have to restore our relationship.” I squinted my eyes at him, telling him to treat this seriously.

“YES! OF COURSE! PLAN A, “TAEGYU TRANSITION FROM SOULMATES TO BOYFRIENDS” WILL BE EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY.”

“That is way too long of a name for a plan…”

“It’s fine, the name is not the main point. It’s the process that will be fun.” Hyuka had an evil smile on him.

Why do I feel like I would regret this?

  
  
  
  


Just like what Hyuka had ordered me, I have successfully “ignored” and “avoided” Beomgyu on Friday and the weekends. 

I had a lot of times where I would almost screw it up but I’m suffering inside already.

“I can’t do this anymore. It’s too tiring.” I messaged Hyuka.

“No! You can’t just give up now! Tomorrow’s Monday so you will see him again! You better perform well! I think he might snap tomorrow so get your heart prepared in the meantime.” 

“What do you mean by getting my heart prepared?! Hyuka I swear to the gods above that I will tear your throat out if this is making it worse than helping.”

“IT WILL! SO DON’T TEAR MY THROAT OUT PLEASE.”

I sighed. I still remember Beomgyu’s expression on Friday and it kind of hurt me. Aren’t I being too mean?

  
  
  
  


Monday came, another day of anxiety. 

Since I am not going to fetch Beomgyu, Hyuka came to my class to find me at lunch.

“Hyukaaa… I can’t do this anymore! Just let me off already.” I surrendered to Hyuka.

“No! You’ve got to stay strong! I will help you as much as I can to accelerate this plan!” Hyuka looked at me with a determined expression.

I wonder what is wrong with him… Did he fall off a tree?

I sighed as I was prepared to leave the classroom.

“Taehyun!” I heard someone call my name.

It was one of my female Omega classmates.

“Since we are partnered for the project that the professor gave us today, could we discuss about the distribution of the workload before we start?” She asked me.

“Oh sure. That’s fine with me.” I replied to her.

“May I ask when will you be free?” She smiled at me.

“Erm… Let me look at my schedul--”

“TAEHYUN IS FREE RIGHT NOW!” Hyuka’s booming voice scared both me and the girl.

“What no Hyuka--”

“You two can discuss about the project right now! I will tell our friends that Taehyun will not be joining us for lunch today!”

“But if Taehyun wants to eat lunch with yo--” The girl was still talking before Hyuka cut her off again.

“IT’S FINE. SO JUST GO RIGHT NOW OKAY?” Hyuka looked at the girl with pleading eyes.

“Okay…?”

“YES. NO I MEAN, TAEHYUN I’LL BE GOING! BYE!”

I grabbed Hyuka’s arm before he could run.

“What are you planning right now?” I mouthed the words to him.

“Just trust me with this. It’s the perfect timing.” He mouthed back at me and disappeared within seconds.

I guess I am dumped by my own best friend today.

Well, I might as well discuss on the project since I’m dragged into it by Hyuka.

“So, where would you like to work on it?” I asked the girl.

“Oh, anywhere’s fine. We could go to the west cafeteria since it is near.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

I left with my classmate to work on our project at the west cafeteria.

Halfway through the project, Hyuka messaged me.

“Hey! Where are you right now?”

“I’m at the west cafeteria. Why?”

“Okay! Be prepared for your gift! It’ll be there soon!”

What? 

“What do you mean? You’re acting very suspicious.”

“You’ll thank me later. :) “

I would say that I don’t trust that smiley face in his message at all.

**Not expecting what could happen, I continued to work on my project.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate on the girl plz. I swear that she doesn't like Taehyun and she is just a minor character. Thank you everyone who followed this fanfic until now. Leave Kudos and Comments for me. See you tomorrow!


	16. Eyes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are the only one that I will spend the rest of my life with.”
> 
> “Never take your eyes off of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating twice today. Enjoy reading!

“Erm, Taehyunnie and I have to consult the professors about the lessons Taehyunnie missed. So we will be going now! Bye hyungs!” Kai said as he dragged Taehyun away.

“OKAY! BYE!” Yeonjun shouted really loudly beside me and my ears kind of hurt…

“CHOI YEONJUN. DON’T EMBARRASS US LIKE THAT.” Soobin is now lecturing Yeonjun.

I am okay with them bickering but bickering with a loud volume is not fine at all.

My eardrums are going to break soon… I better leave quietly before I get caught into their mess.

I managed to escape from them easily as they are too focused on arguing with each other.

I walk back to my classroom alone. Usually, Taehyun would walk me back.

Just remembering what had happened when Taehyun fetched me earlier, he really did want to hold my hand…

It feels different now after we have done ”it”.

Whenever I have skin to skin contact with him, I will think back to yesterday and it gives me an electrifying feeling.

I am afraid that I will blush madly in front of so many people in school.

After class, I waited patiently at the school entrance for Taehyun.

Taehyun is late… I stood near a wall, with my body leaning on it, hand fidgeting my phone.

“Beomgyu hyung!” I perked up at his voice. 

Taehyun was slowly walking towards where I was.

As soon as I saw him, I immediately pouted at him.

“Taehyun ah! You are late today. Were you busy?” I asked him as we walked out of the school.

“Ah, yes. In fact I’ll be busy these few days.” He had his hand at the back of his head, scratching his hair. 

I have never seen Taehyun do that. It is quite cute.

“Oh, is it the things that you have missed in school?” I asked him.

“Yeah. It seems like I am really missing out a lot. Beomgyu hyung, I might not be able to fetch you from your classroom for lunch anymore. And I might stay back in school so I will not be able to go home with you from tomorrow onwards.” Taehyun said.

“Huh? Is the workload really that much? I thought you said that you could catch up with a month’s worth of work?” I was really confused.

“I am confident in my ability but my professor isn’t. So I will have to listen to him and stay up for consultation.” Taehyun rolled his eyes.

“Ahh I see…” Then I will be seeing him less often…

“Are you sad that you can’t see me much anymore? Does the princess still need me to fetch?” Taehyun smirked at me.

“NO! I am perfectly fine with going to lunch and home by myself. I’ve been doing that before I knew you. Also, stop calling me princess…” I just might miss him a little.

“Okay, okay.” Taehyun giggled at me.

“I have been wanting to know, how is your arm doing? Don’t you need to go back to the hospital for check ups?” I changed the topic.

“Oh this?” Taehyun lifted up his left arm. “I think it’s recovering quite well. And yes I will be going to the hospital for check up next saturday. The doctor told me that it would probably take a month before I could go without bandages and probably another month before it fully heals like nothing happened.”

“Oh that’s great! I will feel guilty if it will never heal. I’m glad that you’ll get the missing part of your arm back.” I smiled at him.

Taehyun looked back at me with a sad smile. Is there a problem? He seems troubled since I saw him just now.

As always, Taehyun brought me back to my house and we seperated with a wave goodbye.

At night, I slept with uneasiness. It was like my body doesn’t want to face tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


Finally it’s Friday again! I am ready to welcome my weekends after today.

Maybe I could get Taehyun to go on dates with me? I’d like that a lot.

I giggled like a fool in class while thinking about it.

**RING!**

Oh, it’s lunch time already. And I didn’t even understand what was going on with the lesson.

“Beomgyu!” Jisung called me.

“Yes?” I replied to him.

“I don’t know why you were smiling like an idiot just now but if you need the notes for this lesson, you can message me for it when you get home.” Jisung suggested.

“Ah really? Thanks Jisung!” I was slightly embarrassed that Jisung saw me like that.

I packed my things in my bag and was ready to exit the classroom.

“Oh Beomgyu, you’re not waiting for your Alpha today?” Jisung stopped me.

“No, he will be busy since he has some work to catch up on for the lessons he missed.” I explained to Jisung.

“I see. Okay, I’ll see you after lunch! Bye!” Jisung waved at me.

“Bye!” I waved back at him and walked my way towards the south cafeteria.

I saw that Yeonjun, Soobin, and Kai were already seated as usual.

“Hello everyone!” I greeted them.

“Beomgyu! Hello! Where’s Taehyun?” Soobin asked me.

“Taehyun told me yesterday that he will have some work to do so he is not able to fetch me anymore.” I explained for the second time of the day.

“Really? I thought that guy was totally into you. He seems like the type who will not care about school work and put all his time on you.” Yeonjun said while he was thinking.

“No, Taehyun should put some time on his own studies too! He can’t always be with me.” I told Yeonjun.

“Beomgyu is right. You should learn how to keep some distance and focus on your studies too! How are you going to take over your parent’s company if you are going to graduate with your current grades!” Soobin directed his words towards Yeonjun.

“It’s not my fault that I am not interested in business. My parents chose the business major for me, I didn’t ask for it.” Yeonjun was pouting. “Plus, I am more interested in you Soobinnie!”

I was expecting another argument between the two of them but Soobin was silent this time.

Soobin reached out for Yeonjun’s ear and pulled at it.

“Ow ow ow! Don’t damage my beautiful ears, babe! I am not going to look perfect anymore!” Yeonjun was whimpering in pain.

Yeonjun hyung… I will try my best to pray for your ear.

“Ah Soobin hyung.” Kai interrupted them.

“Yes? Ningning?” Soobin smiled at Kai.

“No fair! You’re always nice to Huening Kai but not me… OW!” Soobin pulled harder on Yeonjun’s ear.

“Erm… I will go to buy lunch with Beomgyu hyung first.” Kai said with an awkward expression, looking at yeonbin.

“Sure! Go ahead while I deal with this guy.” Soobin ushered me to follow Kai.

While I was leaving, I could hear Yeonjun complaining slightly.

“I’m not just “this guy”! I’m your soulmate!”

I sighed at Yeonjun’s behaviour. 

“It is really tiring being with them like this huh?” Kai laughed. “I really wonder how you dealt with them for so long.”

“Don’t mention…” I replied to Kai.

“By the way,” I continued my sentence. “Aren’t we waiting for Taehyun first?”

“Oh Taehyunnie messaged me saying that he will come late. He asked me to buy his portion before he arrives.” Kai replied to me.

“I see. Okay then. Hopefully Yeonjun and Soobin are done before we get back with our food.”

  
  
  
  


While we were eating halfway, Taehyun came to our table.

“Oh hey Taehyun!” I was excited to finally see him today.

“Hello Beomgyu hyung.” He replied back to me.

“So what were you doin--” I wanted to have a conversation with Taehyun but Kai cut me off.

“Taehyunnie! You better eat now. Your food is getting cold and you don’t have much time to eat.”

“Ah right!” Taehyun sat down next to Kai and was focusing on eating.

I was really disappointed that I am not able to talk to him at all today. Since he will be busy, I will not be seeing him any time other than during lunch.

I could not concentrate for the rest of my class as well. Hunching my back, with my chin on my desk. 

This is the first time that I felt so unhappy on a Friday.

I walked home on my own and immediately locked myself in my own room.

I hugged the brown bear in my arms while lying on my bed.

It’s okay, Choi Beomgyu. Just for these few days… 

Taehyun needs some time away from me anyways. I can’t be sticking onto him forever.

I sighed. Might as well message Jisung for the notes I’ve missed.

At least I’ll be able to distract myself from thinking about Taehyun.

After finishing writing all the notes that Jisung sent me, I was drop dead on the bed.

That is so tiring… I didn’t think that I would have missed so much!

Worst Friday… 

But tomorrow is saturday isn’t it? I should ask if Taehyun wants to go out.

“Taehyun ah! Since you have spent so much time on studying, we should go out tomorrow to relax!” I sent a message to Taehyun.

“Sorry hyung. I am going to be busy this weekend as well.” Taehyun replied to me.

“Why? Don’t you think that you have to reward yourself sometimes too? Stressing yourself so much is not good! :( “ I sent back a message.

“I have work to do. Sorry.” Another message came.

Oh well. I guess this week isn’t going well for me.

“It’s fine. Work hard but remember to not overwork yourself okay?” I advised him.

“Okay.” That was the last message I received from Taehyun that day.

Ugh… School and homework sucks. 

  
  
  
  


I had nothing much to do on the weekends so I have spent most of my time in my room watching online videos and playing online games.

Even though those are what I usually do on the weekends, but I am craving to see Taehyun that much that those activities don’t provide fun to me anymore.

I couldn’t figure out what to do so I sat at the dining table, resting my head on it, feeling lifeless. 

“Woah Oppa. You’re looking worse and worse everyday. I didn’t even know that you can get even uglier.” Yuzi was insulting me.

“...” I’m too depressed to reply to her.

“Hey Oppa. Why are you looking so down? Did you have another fight with Taehyun-ssi?” Yuzi sat in front of me at the dining table.

“No… It’s about Taehyun but he didn’t do anything wrong…” 

“Then what are you being so grumpy about?”

“Taehyun is really busy these days so he has zero time to entertain me.” I complained to her.

“He kept giving me one word replies like “Okay” or “Busy”. I mean I’m glad that he replied but does he really not have enough time to write more than that? He used to write a few sentences in one message!”

“Now you just sound like a girl who is being neglected by her boyfriend.” Yuzi laughed at me.

Boyfriend? Can I even call Taehyun that? We have never confirmed our relationship as anything more than just soulmates.

“What is Taehyun-ssi busy with? Is he busy with someone else?” Yuzi is ticking me off.

“NO! Taehyun will never throw me aside and find someone else! He is busy with the school work he missed out on.” I rebutted my sister.

“I mean, you’ll never know.” She said it in a cheeky voice before going back into her own room.

Dammit. My sister is really a demon. Doesn’t even think of cheering me up at all.

Tomorrow is Monday again. Hopefully I will be able to talk to Taehyun at school during lunch.

Was I always this needy…

  
  
  
  


I have waited for three full days to see Taehyun but he is not at lunch again.

… He can’t be that busy.

I sighed while eating, picking at my food.

“Beomgyu ah. What’s wrong?” Soobin was quick to notice my change of mood.

“I feel that I have too little interaction with Taehyun these days. I rarely see him and he would only reply to me with short messages. I felt really lonely during the weekends.” I looked at Soobin.

“Ah I see. Ningning, how is Taehyun doing?” Soobin asked Kai.

“Oh! I did talk to Taehyunnie quite a lot during the weekends though.” Kai directed his eyes towards me while he had a smug face on.

What? If Taehyun could message Kai, why can’t he message me?! 

“Is Taehyun holding a grudge against me?” I asked Kai since he would know Taehyun best.

“I am not sure. But I could tell you what we talked about if you’re interested!” Kai was extremely excited for some reason.

“Sure…” I replied in a low voice.

“Taehyunnie said that he realised that he would really like someone he can show the world to. He likes the feeling of being able to prove to everyone else that he belongs to that one person only.” Kai told me the details.

“Aww that sounds so cute! Ain’t it romantic.” Soobin said while he listened.

Taehyun said that about me…? Is that why he wants to hold hands with me in public? 

A warm feeling builds up in my chest. It felt really nice.

“But Taehyunnie said that there isn’t someone he can do that with yet.” Kai raised an eyebrow at me. “He wants to do all those coupley stuff in front of others but it seems like he’s sad that he still didn’t find someone to do it with.”

Somehow whatever Kai said is irking me.

“Huh? What do you mean Ningning? Isn’t Beomgyu here? His soulmate?” Soobin was asking the exact same question I had in mind.

“I am not sure why he said that.” Kai avoided eye contact with me. “I even offered my affection to him but he is disliking it.”

“Maybe that is because I am a Beta? He might want to look for an Omega to be affectionate with since he’s an Alpha.”

I was gritting my teeth at this point, almost breaking the chopsticks in my hands.

“How could he say that! Poor Beomgyu.” Yeonjun replied to Kai.

“Shh hyung.” Soobin shut Yeonjun up while looking at me with a worried look.

“Oh! I actually went to find Taehyunnie at his classroom just now.” Kai started talking again.

“You went? Why didn’t you come with him then?” Soobin asked Kai.

“Ahh well you see, I wanted to ask Taehyunnie if he could join us for lunch today. But he told me that he is going for lunch with someone else already!” At this point, my whole body went cold.

“Who did he go with…” I finally spoke as I can’t take it anymore.

“I saw that girl. She’s Taehyunnie’s classmate! And she’s an Omega too!” Kai said it like it’s nothing much.

**SLAM!** I placed my chopsticks down forcefully while I looked back at Kai.

“Beomgyu! Calm down!” Soobin held me while trying to talk into me.

“Where is he right now…” I stared at Kai, wanting him to give me an answer.

“I’ll message him right now.” Kai looked at me with a smirk.

“He’s at the west cafeteria.” As soon as I heard his words, my feet stood up automatically and I was stomping towards the west cafeteria.

Kang Taehyun! How dare you!

  
  
  
  


Once I reached an unfamiliar cafeteria, I saw the red hair that I was looking for.

Even though that person has his back towards me, I could never mistake my soulmate.

Taehyun was leaning way too close to the girl beside him. 

It makes my blood boil looking at them like this.

I grabbed a handful of the red hair and pulled his head away from the girl.

“OUCH! WHO--” Taehyun pulled my hand away from his hair and turned to see me.

“Oh Beomgyu hyung…” Taehyun looked at me with fear. It looks like he knows what he is guilty about.

“Kang Taehyun! How dare you ignore my messages and hang out with another Omega?!” I didn’t think about the people around us and shouted in his face.

“Beomgyu hyung wait it really isn’t what it seems--”

“What do you mean by that?! You are clearly leaning so close to her! Do you not want your soulmate anymore?!” I unleashed all of my anger.

Taehyun sighed. 

“Sorry I will need to speak to him so we will continue this another day.” Taehyun told the girl.

“You are still going to continue your date with her another time?” I am so done.

“Okay Beomgyu hyung. You’re not on your right mind right now so let’s go somewhere else to talk.” Taehyun picked up his things and dragged me away from the cafeteria.

“Where are you dragging me to? Why can’t you just talk in front of her huh?” I was trying to resist him but he has too much strength so I had no choice but to follow him.

After he successfully dragged me into one of the empty classrooms in the IT building, I swatted my arm away from him.

“Kang Taehyun.” I am at my limit, glaring at him.

“Okay why are you starting up an argument at the cafeteria just now. We’re not Yeonjun and Soobin.” Taehyun said.

“Isn’t it obvious? You chose that Omega to hang out with over me! Over us!”

“Gosh. I knew that Hyuka’s plan is up to no good…” Taehyun placed his hand on his face.

“You… You don’t like me don’t you.” Unknowingly, tears start to fall from my eyes.

“No! Of course I do like you.”

“That is just because of the soulmate attraction! You think that you like me as Choi Beomgyu but no! You like me as your soulmate!”

“What. No wait chill.” 

I sobbed as I was pulled into Taehyun’s embrace. 

I wanted to move away but it has been too long since I’ve been this close to Taehyun so I just stood there.

“I understand that you want someone to do all those coupley stuff with. I know that I rejected some of your touches that time but you can’t just replace me with someone else to do that with!” My voice was slightly muffled.

“What? Who told you that?” He moved slightly away.

“Kai… He told me just now…”

“What did he say exactly?”   
  


I recited all of Kai’s words back at lunch.

“Hyuka… I am going to--”

“Kai told me the truth! You didn’t tell me and you were avoiding me!”

“Okay I will say that what Hyuka said was all true--” I glared at his words.

“BUT!” Taehyun continued. “I have never mentioned that I will do it with someone else. I keep on telling Hyuka that I want to do all these with you!”

“Really…?” I was still a little suspicious of him.

“Yes really. Do you really trust him more than me?”

“... Then I’ve been tricked by Kai?”

“Actually…” Taehyun looked at me with an awkward expression. “You have been tricked by his whole plan… which I also have a part in.”

What? What plan?

I am confused so I waited for Taehyun to explain himself.

“Well you see, ever since I told Hyuka that I really wanted to do all those things with you, he made up this plan where it will push you to the limit and confront me like now…”

“Wait. You mean that this whole time ignoring and avoiding me was all part of the plan?”

“Yes…?”

“Then was that girl just now also part of the plan?!”

“Not really. We were just doing a project together.”

“You were leaning so close though…”

“I just wanted to look at what she has written! Also, I did not plan to do the project today. Hyuka came to my class and forced us to work on the project during lunch.”

“... So your plan of luring me to you succeeded. Are you happy now.” I pouted at him, trying to look like I’m angry but I was relieved that Taehyun did not replace me with someone else.

“I mean… I am happy that you’re here with me after so many days. But I had no choice but to follow the plan because I was at the end of the rope.”

I kept silent as I was dumbfounded that the both of them tricked me into this.

“If you are still worrying about whatever that Hyuka said, I am able to tell you something.” Taehyun continued.  **“You are the only one that I will spend the rest of my life with.”**

“If you really mean that then…” I paused.  **“Never take your eyes off of me.”**

“Yes, my princess.”

“I said stop with that nickname.”

“I want to ask you something that has been on my mind.” He just ignored me.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Taehyun asked me. 

My heart was beating too fast after hearing his words.

“Yes!” I was slightly too excited as I’ve been waiting for him to say that.

“Okay my boyfriend.” He ruffled my hair. “Do you want to sleep over at my apartment today?”

“Today? Sure. I will need to inform my parents.” I replied.

Taehyun leaned closer to me and whispered into my ears.  **“And when I say sleep over, you know what I mean right?”**

I blushed as I knew what he meant.

“Haha look at you. You’re so cute when you’re all blushy.” Taehyun held my cheeks like he’s admiring them. 

“I think you will need to go before you’re late for your next lesson.” He said.

Taehyun guided me back out as I was too flushed to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating the next chapter later! Which will also be the final chapter! Leave Kudos and Comments. See you later!


	17. You're my Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn’t lie though. You are a piece of art that added colours into my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this au! Thanks to everyone who has read it until now. Enjoy reading!

I spend the night with Beomgyu and we have bonded with each other.

A bite mark with the shape of my teeth is engraved on Beomgyu’s neck.

“Are you feeling fine Beomgyu? Do you want to wash up?” I asked him.

“Yes I do want to wash up but I can do it myself this time.” Beomgyu sat up and walked towards the washroom.

“Aww. We should have gone for a few more rounds so that you are not able to do it by yourself.” I teased him.

“Shut it! Bring me some clothes while I shower.” Beomgyu ran into the washroom and locked the door.

Come on. Is it that bad to help each other wash up?

I walked back to my room, opened my closet for some clothes for him.

“Knock, knock. Open the door Beomgyu, I have the clothes.” I said outside of the washroom.

“Leave the clothes on the floor and leave! I’ll pick it up later!” I heard from the voice inside.

“Do you really not trust me at all?” I placed the clothes on the ground.

“YES. SO, LEAVE!” 

“Okay, okay!”

I went back to my closet to pick out the clothes for myself.

While waiting for Beomgyu to finish showering, I sat at the couch and messaged Hyuka.

“Hyuka! You are lucky that Beomgyu did not kill me for this plan!”

“Oh, I assumed that it worked. Isn’t it great?”

“Yes but he was so scary! I thought that he was going to be mad at me.”

“Aren’t I the greatest and smartest best friend you could ever ask for?”

“... Well I’m pretty sure that Beomgyu is also mad at you for making up those lies.”

“Yeah it’s fine I will just apologise to him tomorrow. By the way, I see that you are not using “hyung”. I guess even better things happened.”

“We are officially boyfriends now! We’ve just completed the bond just now too.”

“He’s at your apartment?!”

“Yeah. He is going to sleep over.”

“You must be really happy then.”

“Taehyun ah! I’m done!” Beomgyu shouted as he was drying his hair with a towel.

“Yes I am. He’s out of the washroom so it’s my turn to shower. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Taehyunnie!”

I placed my phone on the couch and went for a shower.

After the shower, Beomgyu was sitting on the couch using his phone.

Looks just like what I’ve been doing just now. 

“Hey Beomgyu. Are you going to tell Yeonjun and Soobin about what happened?” I asked as I leaned towards him.

“Already did. I also told them that we just bonded.” Beomgyu’s reply was quite surprising.

“Oh? The baby is not shy anymore?” I teased him yet again.

“Shut it.” How can he look cuter everyday?

“Haha. You’re cute. What did they say though.” I was curious about Yeonjun’s and Soobin’s reaction to all these.

“Of course they freaked out. They are asking for further details but I would not like to tell them.”

“Why not?”

“TOO SPECIFIC!”

“Ahh… You’re still shy about it huh.”

“I don’t think that you can just say the specifics! It’s too personal!”

“I told Hyuka everything and he is intrigued about it!”

“... You two are weird. Anyways, are we sleeping soon?”

“I guess we could.” I looked at the time. It was already 11pm.

“Then come here. I'll help you to dry your hair.” Beomgyu held the hair dryer, arms welcoming me to sit in front of him.

I sat on the ground in front of him, enjoying his tender fingers smoothing through my red locks.

It was a quiet 10mins as Beomgyu was focused on drying my hair.

“Okay! All done!” He said proudly.

“Thank you Beomgyu! Here I’ll give you your reward for helping me.” I stood up and trapped him on the couch.

“What--”

I kissed him while we’re on the couch. It’s the nth time we kissed today but I am not sick of it at all. I don’t think I will ever be.

The both of us stopped while looking at each other’s half lidded eyes.

“Beomgyu… Can we scent each other as well?” I asked him.

“Sure…” It was in the heat of the moment so once I had his consent, I was all over his neck, scenting him.

Beomgyu did the same thing for me. It tickled a little when I felt his breath on my neck.

“Now… Everyone will know that we’re each other’s.” I smiled at Beomgyu.

“Speaking of which, Taehyun ah, I don’t mind if we do those coupley things at school.” Beomgyu said.

“Really? May I?” I was really elated about it.

“Yes, you may. We already bonded and scented each other so everyone would already know.”

“Yes! Thank you Gyu!” I hugged him, straddling him on the couch.

“Ouch okay, Hyun! I’m going to be crushed by you anytime now!” Beomgyu struggled in my arms.

“Shall we move to the bedroom for sleep then?” I removed myself from him and held my hand out.

“Okay.” He took my hand as we walked back to the bedroom.

While Beomgyu is searching for the best spot in the bed, I went to switch off the lights.

In the darkness, I worked my way back to the bed and cuddled next to Beomgyu.

“Beomgyu… Do you want to go on a date with me after school?”

“Yes I’d love that Taehyun.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

That night, we slept peacefully in each other’s arms with our scents mixed in the bedroom.

  
  
  
  


Next morning, after having some cercel in the kitchen, we went to school together for the first time.

We separated early at an intersection, as our buildings are too far apart.

“I’ll come to fetch you later Beomgyu!”

“Okay! I’ll be waiting!”

We waved at each other as I was skipping to my classroom. 

Many people were probably judging me for being so out of character but it doesn’t matter to me anymore. I had the best day yesterday.

Time is ticking slowly as I was anticipating for lunch time.

**RING!**

It was finally the time that I’ve waited for. I had my bag already packed and I dashed out of the classroom.

When I was nearing Beomgyu’s classroom, I could hear Beomgyu’s friend's voice before his.

“Look Beomgyu! Your Alpha is here today!” Jisung said as if it was really interesting.

“Hello Beomgyu, hello Jisung.” I greeted them.

“Oh my god. Beomgyu! This is the first time that your Alpha has greeted me!” Jisung said.

“Yeah I told him to be nicer--” Beomgyu was talking halfway.

“MINHO! WHY ARE YOU HERE?” I swear that Jisung is always very hyper.

I looked back at the person who Jisung was shouting at.

It was a male Alpha who looks to be older than me and Beomgyu.

“Hey Jisung! I’m here to fetch you today!” Minho called out to Jisung.

“What’s the occasion? You never did this for me.” Jisung said to Minho.

“Nothing much. Just curious about your classroom.” After Minho talked to Jisung, he side eyed Beomgyu who is beside Jisung.

“Oh, is this the class bestie you’re talking about?” Minho asked.

“Yeah! This is Beomgyu!” Jisung said excitedly. “Beomgyu, this is my Alpha, Minho.”

“Ah hello sunbae.” Beomgyu timidly greeted Minho.

“Hello Beomgyu-ssi. Nice to meet you.” Minho extended his hand for a handshake.

I am not sure if Beomgyu was okay with interacting with other Alphas yet… Maybe I should help him?

Before I could say anything, Jisung spoke with a panicked voice.

“Ah Minho! Beomgyu he is not--” 

“Nice to meet you too.” Beomgyu cut Jisung off and shook Minho’s hand.

It was very unexpected for me and Jisung to see that Beomgyu had just touched another Alpha on his own will.

I smiled. He must be slowly coming out of his shell to accept the other Alphas.

“What? Beomgyu you--” Jisung was trying to talk to Beomgyu but he cut off again.

“You must be Beomgyu-ssi’s Alpha. Nice to meet you as well.” He reached out to me this time.

“Yeah. Vise versa.” I shook his hand.

“Okay Jisung, I’m hungry so let’s go.” Minho intertwined their hands and left together with Jisung.

“No wait! BEOMGYU! YOU ARE EXPLAINING IT TO ME LATER!” Jisung had his last shout before he disappeared.

It seems like Jisung can only be contained by his own Alpha. 

“Hey Taehyun.” Beomgyu said. 

“Yes?” I replied.

“Can we hold hands like them?” He looks at me with his puppy eyes.

“Sure.” I put out my hand, waiting for him to hold.

Beomgyu intertwined our hands and it made me really happy that he was the one who made the first move.

We walked together to the south cafeteria like this. It was like only the two of us existed, in our own world.

When spotted Yeonjun, Soobin and Hyuka, we also saw two new heads sitting with them. 

I did not recognise them but Beomgyu certainly did.

“EH?! Why are they here again?”

Again? They were here before?

Not letting me go, Beomgyu pulled me along with him, excited to meet them.

“IT IS YOU GUYS! HYUNJIN! JEONGIN!” Beomgyu said along with two names mentioned.

“BEOMGYUUU LONG TIME NO SEE!” One of the boys stood up to give Beomgyu a hug, causing Beomgyu to let go of my hand.

“Stop it Hyunjin. It’s not even that long ago.” Beomgyu said.

“No! It has been seven weeks! Could you believe that?” The Beta, assuming Hyunjin, said.

“Just sit down. We still need to greet Beomgyu’s Alpha as well.” The other Beta pulled Hyunjin down to sit.

Me and Beomgyu took our seats opposite of them and it was really awkward for me.

Both of the new faces were staring at me as if I’m a new species.

“Stop doing that to my boyfriend! It’s too uncomfortable for him! Just introduce yourselves first.” Beomgyu called me his boyfriend. That sounds nice.

“I’m Jeongin! Beomgyu’s best friend back at K University.” Jeongin is the other boy’s name.

“I’m Hyunjin! Also Beomgyu’s best friend back at K University.” Hyunjin said.

“My name is Taehyun. Beomgyu’s soulmate and boyfriend.” I greeted them back.

“So, why are you two here in the first place? Do you have another holiday again?” Beomgyu asked.

“No. Today we only had morning classes so we decided to visit you after hearing from Yeonjun about you two!” Hyunjin pointed at us.

“About what?” Beomgyu asked.

“That you two completed the bond yesterday and are officially boyfriends!” Hyunjin said excitely.

“WHAT? YEONJUN HYUNG YOU! I NEVER SAID THAT YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE!” Beomgyu was ranting at Yeonjun.

“NO DON’T KILL ME YET! I STILL HAVE A LONG LIFE AHEAD!” Yeonjun was shouting for his life.

“Come on Beomgyu. You are not going to tell us if it was not leaked to us?” Jeongin pouted at Beomgyu.

“I will one day! I want to tell you myself, not from someone else!” Beomgyu explained.

“Okay hyungs! Can we order food because I am hungry!” Hyuka said.

If Hyuka called them hyungs, then they are also older than me.

“Yeah! Food first, talk later.” Yeonjun said.

All of us splitted up to buy our lunch.

While we were all eating, Hyunjin started the conversation.

“So how did you two get along? Seven weeks ago Beomgyu was still talking about how he is not ready to talk to his soulmate yet but now boom! You two are even fully bonded already.”

“Lots of things happened. Good and bad.” Beomgyu said.

“Oh! Sounds exciting! Tell us!” Hyunjin said while staring at Beomgyu with wide eyes.

“No, it’s a very long story. I’ll tell you two next time.” Beomgyu replied while laughing.

“That’s too bad then. I’m curious too.” Jeongin said with a slight frown.

“How about you two? You two haven’t got a partner yet?” Beomgyu asked the both of them.

“Oh wait. You two aren’t a pair? I always thought you were.” Soobin asked out of the blue.

“EW NO! I will never like this guy!” Jeongin said while putting on a disgusted expression for Hyunjin.

“What do you mean by “ew”? I have lots of admirers okay?” Hyunjin argued back.

It was an interesting lunch I had with Beomgyu’s friends.

“Hey Beomgyu! Do you want to hang out with us after school today?” Hyunjin asked Beomgyu.

“No, not today.” Beomgyu linked arms with me. “I’m going on a date with Taehyun!”

“WHAT? SO NOW WE ARE REPLACED TOO?!” Hyunjin shouted dramatically.

“Shh. Let Beomgyu have fun with his own date.” Jeongin shut Hyunjin up. “We will see you next time Beomgyu!”

Jeongin and Hyunjin went off waving at Beomgyu, not sure where they will be heading next.

Then, the five of us remaining also went on our way back to our own classrooms.

  
  
  
  


After my last class, I waited for Beomgyu at the school’s entrance. 

“Taehyun!” Beomgyu ran up to me, hugging me in the process.

About a few seconds later, we let go of each other as we intertwined our hands together.

“Okay, let’s go.” I said while we walked to our destination.

We arrived at a mall that me and Hyuka often go to.

“I did not plan what to do today but this mall is really big so you can choose anything you want to do!” I gave Beomgyu the right to choose anything he wants.

“Okay! I heard that there’s a theatre here so why not watch a movie?”

“Sure! Let’s go.”

We chose a horror movie because it was a popular one nowadays.

I held hands with Beomgyu throughout the whole movie and I flinched every time a jumpscare came.

I was so focused on the movie that I didn’t realise that Beomgyu was sleeping during it until it ended.

**YAWN!** “That sleep was good.” Beomgyu said.

“What do you mean sleep was good. You did not watch the movie at all?” I asked him, not believing it.

“All I remembered was the front part where the kid was taken away by the monster then I woke up to see fireworks on the screen.”

“So you basically watched the beginning and the end of the movie…” I sighed.

“Haha it’s okay. Let’s do something else Taehyun!” 

Then, we did many things such as getting ice cream together, taking pictures in photo booths, and shopping together at some of the outlets.

Lastly, we went to the arcade. 

Beomgyu was very good at the games as he won against me a few times. 

We ended up playing a few two player games as well. There was one with water spraying out of the gun and some of it definitely landed on us. 

“Ahh, that was fun!” Beomgyu said. 

I saw the claw machines on the other side of the arcade.

“Hyuka’s birthday is coming soon. I wished that I could win a plushie for him but I’m not good at those.”

“Claw machine? I’m good at those! Where are they?”

I pointed towards the direction where rows of claw machines are situated at.

Beomgyu went to check them out. As he walked by the claw machines, he saw one that he wanted to try.

“How about this one! It’s more of a timing game but that plushie is cute!” Beomgyu said.

I looked into the machine that Beomgyu was standing in front of. There is a brown puppy plushie inside, waiting to be retrieved by a new owner.

“I will win it for Kai’s birthday! Watch me.” Beomgyu was so confident that he could win it.

Beomgyu inserted a bill into the machine, and started the game.

The light is spinning around the wheel in a clockwise motion, while Beomgyu is looking closely at the light.

**SLAP!** He smacked the button and proudly pointed at the machine.

The light landed right on the target and just a second later, the plushie dropped down.

“Why are you so good?” I said as Beomgyu was pulling out the plushie he just won.

He lifted the plushie up in the air and spinned in a circle with it, showing everyone in the arcade the prize that he had just won.

I can’t believe that he did it on his first try. Beomgyu must have been born to play this game.

“Yay! I’ll have a present for Kai!” His laugh of happiness is very contagious as I felt the joy with him as well.

After that, we sat down at a nearby park’s bench to have a small chat.

“Oh yeah Taehyun! I have a gift for you!” Beomgyu suddenly said in the middle of our conversation. 

He pulled out his sketchbook from his bag and flipped to a specific page.

On the drawing paper, I could see a portrait of myself.

“Since I do not have much money to buy gifts for you, I decided to give you a drawing of yourself! I drew this a while back but I couldn’t find a chance to give it to you.” Beomgyu placed the sketchbook in my hands.

“Your skills are really good. You captured all of my handsome features.”

“Yeah yeah I know. Stop bragging about your looks.”

I took out my phone to snap a picture of it. 

“You can keep it. I’ll just have a picture of it.” I passed the sketchbook back to Beomgyu.

“But, it is meant to be a gift!” Beomgyu was not agreeing with me.

“You spent time and effort drawing it. You should have it since I might lose it if you tore just that page for me.”

“Okay then…” He took his sketchbook back and placed it into his bag.

“You know, I like the drawing that your parents made. It is much more beautiful.” I said to Beomgyu.

“Huh? What drawing?” Beomgyu was clearly confused.

“I’m looking at this piece of art right now.” I stared straight at Beomgyu’s face with a smile.

“Gosh that is really cheesy. Did Kai teach you that one too?” Beomgyu giggled at my words.

“No. It’s all my own words.” I replied. **“I didn’t lie though. You are a piece of art that added colours into my life.”**

“Okay, that's enough.” Beomgyu placed a finger onto my lips.

“Hmm… Since you gave me a gift, how about I give you a gift as well?” I suggested.

“Oh, did you prepare a gift for me too?” Beomgyu asked me with glittering eyes.

“No but I can sing a song for you!”

“You can sing? Wow. Sure! I would like to listen to your voice.”

“Okay, here it goes…”

“From the way you smile to the way you look

You capture me unlike no other

From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took

And suddenly we had each other”

**_“You look much more beautiful when you smile. I want to make you smile more often.”_ **

**_“I grant you the permission to do so, Kang Taehyun.”_ **

“And I won't leave you

Always be true

One plus one, two for life

Over and over again”

**_“Forever is a long time you know.”_ **

**_“I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side.”_ **

“So, don't ever think I need more

I've got the one to live for

No one else will do, and I'm telling you”

**_“You are the only one that I will spend the rest of my life with.”_ **

**_“Never take your eyes off of me.”_ **

“Just put your heart in my hands

Promise it won't get broken

We'll never forget this moment

Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you

Over and over again”

**_“I see all the Alphas the same.”_ **

**_“I Promise, I’m Different.”_ **

  
  
  
  


**You have come to the end of the story.**

Thank you everyone for reading my very first fully written au. If you liked it, please share it with someone else who would enjoy it as well. Bookmark to revisit this au again! Leave Kudos and Comments if you haven’t! I would love to hear your opinion on this au since it is finished now. See you next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I kinda mentioned TXT's Talk X Today Ep4 where Taegyu went on a "date" after school to an arcade. And the part where they watched a movie was also real story from Taegyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (11.05.2020): Hello. It's been a while. I will be writing a new Taegyu au titled "Half Winged Angels". Please look out for it. Thank you!


End file.
